Stardust
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: ARC 2 (suite de Mischievous) / Cela fait six ans maintenant que toute cette aventure est terminée. Les cauchemars oubliés, les ennemis absents. Six ans c'est suffisant non ? Maintenant Tony mesure l'ampleur de tout ce qu'il doit protéger et qui ne se laissera sans doute pas faire. Parce qu'Il arrive. IRONFROST & clintasha/spideypool/thorjane/loganOC/others & kids !
1. Prologue - L'ombre

Bijouuuuur ! Alors je vous préviens avant que vous ne lisiez ceci, **il y a toute une autre fic qui prend place avant, que vous pouvez trouver sur mon profil ''Mischievous''**. Donc, nouveaux lecteurs, je pense qu'il est possible de la lire indépendamment de la première, mais je ne garantis pas que vous compreniez tout dans cette fiction ! Je précise aussi que **seul ce prologue est à la deuxième personne**, ne vous inquiétez pas xD Je sais que ce style est étrange et qu'il en rebute plus d'un ! Bref, je vous souhaite beaucoup de plaisir, sachez qu'il est partagé :3

EN AVAAAAANT !

* * *

**Stardust**

**Prologue – L'ombre.**

Tu es perdu dans le vide de l'espace. C'est magnifique, ces galaxies qu'aucun œil humain n'a jamais vues avant le tien, ces nébuleuses inconnues, vertes, rouges ou mauves.

Elles te sont familières maintenant, mais tu ne te lasses pas de les admirer. C'est ta curiosité scientifique sans doute.

Elle ne dure pas. Tu sais qu'ici se termine la partie agréable de ton rêve. Après ce météore, l'angoisse approche. Sournoise, lente et efficace. Elle pèse sur toi comme un cadavre.

Peu à peu, le vide se remplit de débris, d'amas rocheux, des gravats, les débris d'une explosion peut-être. Ils flottent autour de toi, comme des poussières ou des étoiles. Oui c'est ça ... des poussières d'étoiles.

Tu ne parviens toujours pas à résoudre le mystère de ce lieu. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Comment est-ce que tu peux y respirer ? C'est scientifiquement impossible, tu n'aimes pas ce qui est scientifiquement impossible, ça t'angoisse, mais c'est juste la mise en bouche. Le pire arrive.

Car ensuite il y a cette force qui t'immobilise. Invisible, puissante, implacable. Une plateforme, il y a quelqu'un. Une masse noire, autrefois silhouette, allongée sur un autel. Ce sanctuaire manque de lumière. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Un enfant, la peau noire comme la nuit et le néant, de courts cheveux blancs comme la neige. Tu ne vois que son dos rachitique.

Et il y a une troisième personne. Une montagne devant toi, tournée vers les deux autres. Une armure d'or, sa présence est la pire chose que tu connaisses. L'enfant lui obéit tu le sais. Tout le monde lui obéit. Un jour tu lui obéiras et le reste de l'univers avec toi. Tu lui obéis déjà. Cette force qui te maintiens ici, c'est lui. Cette force qui t'écrase. Tes yeux ne se ferment jamais, l'image ne faillit pas, stable, fixe, insoutenable. Ta conscience la supporte à peine. Tu as peur d'imploser, de craquer, de céder, d'être effacé de ce plan d'existence.

Et plus que tout, tu as peur qu'il te regarde. Qu'il se retourne et te voie, qu'il comprenne que tu es là.

C'est ici que le rêve s'est arrêté la dernière fois. Mais, tu ne te réveilles pas à ce moment-là pour cette nuit.

L'enfant bouge le bras. Tout ce que tu vois est un éclair argenté, quelque chose sur lequel se reflète la faible lumière d'un soleil lointain, quelque chose souillé d'un liquide noir. Des bruits de gouttes. La tension de ta conscience s'accentue. L'enfant bouge le bras. Tu ne vois plus rien de la masse noire maintenant. Mais tu entends : la souffrance, le désespoir, la mort. Il veut mourir. C'est tout.

* * *

_Alors mes chers ?! Voici le prologue de mon deuxième arc ! Je veux tout savoir de vos hypothèses c'est clair ? Pratiquement chaque mot est un indice nyehe :3 _


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le fils

_Quoi ?! Comment ça ça fait depuis février que je vous ai laissés seuls avec mon prologue déroutant et incompréhensible ? Ça passe vite le temps quand même hein ? *évite une tomate*_

_Alors comment ça va depuis … ces six mois ? Tout le monde va bien ? Les exams tout ça, comment c'était ? (Moi j'ai eu mon année ^^)_

_Bon vous êtes prêts ? Attachez vos ceintures et accrochez-vous ! Faut bien suivre, parce que y'a vachement de monde, et surtout … c'est long … très long … trop long … Enfin c'est plus vite lu qu'écrit quand même mais bref XD_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_**Loun15 :**_ MON PRECCCCIEUUUUUUX ! *voilà la preuve de la transformation* Merci beaucoup de ta review et de ce compliment pas ordinaire et d'autant plus agréable XD Pour tout te dire, j'ai toujours aimé faire rire les gens autour de moi, et c'est un bonheur d'y parvenir aussi en écrivant ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira pour récompenser ta patience d'ange x3

_Bonne lecture, et bonne chance mes amis !_

* * *

**Stardust**

**Chapitre I – Le fils**

On dit qu'on a rien d'intéressant à raconter sur le bonheur, qu'on peut seulement parler de la recherche de ce bonheur et donc seulement du malheur, du manque. On dit aussi que la recherche de ce bonheur envolé amène à une aventure.

C'était bien ce que Tony redoutait. L'aventure. Sa dernière avait frôlé la fin tragique. Enfin … non : elle avait eu une fin tragique, mais il avait bénéficié d'une continuation inespérée. Sorte de rebondissement théâtral dans une inquiétante théorie littéraire.

Son bonheur s'était envolé. Et bien sûr qu'il voulait le récupérer ! Mais … cette perte, qu'est-ce qui l'avait provoquée au juste ? Il avait le sentiment de devoir identifier ça d'abord.

Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour être heureux. Il avait l'amour divin. Il avait Loki, toujours. Et leur fils. Laas. Il était l'incarnation de cet amour, et tout aussi divin que lui.

Alors qu'est-ce qui avait effrayé son bonheur ? Qu'est-ce qui avait tout gâché ? Annihilé sa tranquillité ?

L'ennemi n'était plus là, et pourtant l'angoisse était revenue. La peur avec elle. Mourir. Ou voir mourir. Perdre ou _perdre_. Perdre Loki encore, son fils ou lui-même à nouveau, les autres et tout le monde une énième fois.

La menace. Il suffit de la menace. Un mouvement et l'oiseau s'envole.

Il tourna sa tête lourde sur le côté. Loki dormait. Son visage calme et sans expression, si paisible, il respirait doucement.

Tony savait qu'il aurait dû être heureux à cette vision. Mais il avait seulement peur. Il mesurait à quel point il tenait à tout ce qu'il avait et il avait peur de tout perdre, il en avait même la certitude menaçante au creux de l'estomac, nichée et indélogeable.

Tony cligna des yeux, ses paupières rêches et ses yeux piquants. Il sentit des larmes de fatigue poindre aux coins de ceux-ci, mais il les essuya d'un revers de main et se leva avec lassitude.

Il ignora ses chaussons qui l'attendaient au pied du lit, et enfila une tenue de travail en soupirant. Puis il sortit de la chambre de son couple pour se diriger vers sa cafetière dernier cri, dans la cuisine, en traînant des pieds nus sur le parquet ciré.

Il ne rencontra pas un chat, pas même la serpillière sur pattes de Linklater, il regarda alors l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi longtemps qu'il le pensait. Il restait encore deux tours à l'aiguille des minutes de l'horloge pour voir Cap' se lever. Puis après lui toute la colonie, qui avait élu domicile dans sa tour.

Tony n'allait pas les attendre. Il n'avait pas envie. Il avala vite son café encore bouillant et s'enferma dans son atelier.

**...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...**

Pepper pénétra dans le hall de l'étage commun, et se rendit à la cuisine, qui à cette heure était la seule pièce vivante de cette tour.

Elle n'y trouva donc que Steve, ce qui était parfaitement normal.

Ils se saluèrent et le blond lui servit un café qu'il versa poliment dans une tasse fleurie. Il y déposa un demi-sucre et juste une goutte de lait. Pepper rit en se rendant compte tout à coup qu'il connaissait les goûts et habitudes alimentaires de tout le monde.

Ils discutèrent un moment, puis la rouquine demanda à Jarvis où était Tony, parce qu'il devait absolument assister à la réunion de ce matin.

L'IA répondit qu'il ferait ''passer le message''.

Pepper fronça les sourcils : Jarvis était bizarre ces temps-ci.

**...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...**

Arrivé dans son antre, autrement dit : son labo, Tony s'installa sur son tabouret et se remit au travail. Un squelette robotique presque terminé l'attendait. Jarvis alluma immédiatement toutes les lumières et surtout le projecteur concentré sur le corps métallique inachevé. Tony lui intima de se calmer et lui promit qu'il finirait dans la semaine. Enfin s'il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il s'installa confortablement, attrapa la jambe argentée avec deux pinces, et il trifouilla dans les fils qui en composaient l'intérieur.

Il mit une bonne heure pour connecter le mollet à la cuisse bio-électronique. Il devait encore faire l'autre jambe, puis tout tester et il pourrait enfin le recouvrir de peau artificielle et lui donner une apparence humaine. Ils attendaient ça depuis presque deux ans. Ce projet lui avait demandé tout son génie. Il avait rencontré un nombre incalculable d'obstacle, et encore il sentait que ce n'était pas terminé. Il attendait les tests avant de se réjouir malgré l'impatience de son IA.

Tony passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les graissant à cause d'une tache de cambouis qu'il n'avait pas remarquée :

-Raaah fu…

Il se leva et se retourna pour attraper un chiffon et s'essuyer les doigts, quand il vit Laas. Le petit garçon, dans son pyjama vert, serrait son doudou contre lui, une peluche de Cap', planté dans l'entrée du grand labo.

-Bah … qu'est-ce que tu fais ici bonhomme ? L'interrogea son papa en nettoyant ses mains et en se rapprochant de lui.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, murmura le petit garçon en ouvrant les bras pour que Tony le soulève et le garde dans les siens.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir Lok's dans la chambre ?

-Je voulais toi. C'est toi qui étais dans mon cauchemar, expliqua la petite voix.

Tony se laissa attendrir et serra son fils plus fort contre lui, pour le rassurer et lui dire que les cauchemars n'étaient pas réels, et qu'ils ne le deviendraient jamais jamais jamais.

-C'est vrai de vrai ?

-Vrai de vrai. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans ton rêve, raconte ! Dit-il curieux.

-Je veux pas le dire.

-Allez Laasy chéri racoooonte ! En échange je te confierai un secret d'accord ?

-Toi d'abord alors ! Ordonna le petit.

Alors Tony lui chuchota son secret à l'oreille et le petit sourit avec grand enthousiasme.

-Il est pas super mon secret ? Fit-il.

Et Laas lui répondit en hochant vigoureusement la tête, alors il chuchota le sien à l'oreille de son papa :

-Je te tuais.

Tony marqua une pause et un certain sursaut. Ses entrailles se tordirent et des frissons lui remontèrent l'échine. Il mit un moment pour déglutir et faire partir la peur qui s'installait dans son ventre, puis il s'accroupit et reposa les pieds du gamin sur le sol, pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Hey, fit-il en lui caressant la joue, t'inquiète pas. Les cauchemars c'est pas réel. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?

Laas se pinça le bras après avoir fourré sa peluche dans les mains de son papa.

-Si ça fait mal c'est pas un rêve.

-Oui, voilà. Allez viens bricoler avec moi, l'entraîna le génie en lui rendant son Cap'.

Il le souleva pour l'asseoir sur un tabouret trop haut pour lui et en rapprocha un autre en laissant grincer les pieds sur le carrelage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Le petit garçon hésita et posa son doudou en l'asseyant sur la table, face à lui.

-Cap' et moi on veut faire un robot crocodile !

-Un robot-crocodile … pour faire quoi ? Demanda Tony, dubitatif.

-Pour embêter Fenrir quand il reviendra ! Exposa le petit garçon, tel un super vilain révèle son plan.

C'était le côté hérité de Loki qui resurgissait parfois. Ça faisait longtemps, il aurait dû s'en douter. Tony eut un air de dissuasion de parent responsable …

-Bon, l'araignée alors ! Céda Laas avec un petit soupir exaspéré.

-Okay pour l'araignée de Peter !

Laas resta sage quand Tony se releva pour aller chercher les caisses où reposait l'araignée incomplète. Ils en étaient à cinq pattes, encore trois et ils pourraient passer au moteur.

Quand Tony avait accepté l'idée d'avoir un enfant, il avait imaginé tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec lui. Et il avait décidé de faire tout ce que son père n'avait pas fait. Et Loki avait eu raison : il avait manqué d'un modèle mais il ne reproduirait pas ses erreurs.

Quand Laas était né, Tony, lorsqu'il avait croisé ce regard brun comme le sien et encore tellement innocent, s'était tout de suite imaginé ce qu'allait être sa vie de père.

Il voulait transmettre tout ce qu'il savait, tout son génie, à son fils.

Mais …, Laas n'avait pas hérité de ce génie. Bruce avait pu le certifier dès les six mois du bébé. C'était un enfant, … normal. Parfaitement normal.

Devant la déception du milliardaire, Loki n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa faute et il s'était excusé auprès de son amant : il était sûr que c'était sa faute, que son ADN avait dû guérir celui de Tony et effacer son génie hors norme …

Tony était si déçu à l'époque. Mais cette déception lui avait donné l'impression terrible d'être pire qu'Howard, et il avait passé de très mauvais moments à se détester, à travers ses crises de panique et une certaine dépression se traduisant par un alcoolisme à demi-secret. Mais, plus Laas grandissait, plus Tony l'aimait, et il avait finalement réussi à pouvoir se regarder dans le miroir, à s'en sortir un peu.

Il essayait quand même de lui transmettre sa passion et son génie. Loki avait appris à son fils à lire lui-même, puisqu'il avait catégoriquement refusé de l'envoyer se mêler aux larves d'humains parquées dans ces … ''écoles''.

Laas n'était pas très doué avec la magie … Loki disait qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup, et que c'était sans aucun doute à cause de sa partie humaine.

Laas avait hérité de leurs mauvais côtés génétiques. Mais ce qui était pire, c'est qu'il avait surtout pris leurs mauvais traits caractériels ! C'était un petit emmerdeur, comme eux. Il avait hérité de la langue acérée des deux, et répondait avec insolence à tout le monde dès qu'on le réprimandait. C'était une vraie tête de mule, comme ses pères, et un sale farceur. Clint avait aussi une très mauvaise influence sur lui et ils faisaient les quatre-cent coups ensemble, eux et leurs autres sales gosses.

Heureusement, Loki était sa figure d'autorité suprême. Enfin … ''heureusement'' non pas vraiment … parce que si Loki se mettait à embêter quelqu'un, Laas devenait intenable.

C'était ces moments que Tony préférait dans sa nouvelle vie : voir Loki et leur fils complices pour l'éternité.

Laas avait cinq ans et quelques mois. Il était né le 8 mars, et Tony avait fait les calculs … il avait été conçu pendant sa cavale avec Loki. Peut-être même la première fois qu'ils s'étaient abandonnés l'un à l'autre …

Tout ça le laissait rêveur.

Alors qu'il était concentré sur la soudure de la patte arachnéenne sur l'abdomen métallique, il n'avait pas remarqué que Laas s'était rendormi, la tête sur ses petits bras croisés.

Tony le regarda plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Puis il ramassa Cap' qui était en train de tomber, caressa les cheveux noirs comme ceux de Loki, et retourna travailler sur son squelette. Il s'attela à l'assemblage de l'autre jambe.

Mais Jarvis finit par l'interrompre en l'informant que Pepper requérait sa présence à la cuisine de l'étage commun. Alors Tony réveilla Laas et l'emporta avec lui sans oublier son doudou délaissé.

**...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...**

Pepper fut surprise que Tony arrive aussi vite, mais tout s'expliqua lorsqu'elle vit Laas lové dans ses bras. Elle sourit.

Au début, Pepper avait beaucoup culpabilisé de laisser Tony. Tout le monde était persuadé qu'il avait besoin d'elle et qu'elle était sa bouée. Puis elle avait compris que Loki ne se contentait pas de la remplacer : car il aidait Tony, mais il avait aussi besoin de son aide. C'était une relation de partage, une relation à double sens, ce que n'était pas sa relation avec Tony : elle donnait, et Tony prenait, point. Ce qui était plutôt épuisant.

Ensuite Loki avait annoncé qu'il était … enceinte … ce qui avait fait bizarre à tout le monde. Tony avait pris peur, et Pepper avait dû le calmer et le rassurer, malgré ses propres sentiments étranges.

Elle avait toujours pensé que Tony n'aurait jamais d'enfant, sinon avec elle. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais imaginé en avoir lui-même ! Ni n'en avait jamais voulu ! Il avait trop peur de répéter les erreurs dont il avait souffert.

Cependant la vision de Tony et d'un enfant l'avait toujours émue, parce qu'elle était certaine de sa valeur en tant que père, et elle aurait aimé pouvoir être celle qui lui donnerait cette chance de se prouver à lui même cette valeur. Savoir que Loki lui prendrait cette place l'avait rendue assez jalouse. Mais alors sa propre grossesse l'avait distraite complètement, à cause de certaines complications.

Les quatre mères avaient été enceintes sur la même période … qui n'avait pas été de tout repos. Ce qui avait suivi non plus d'ailleurs. Ils avaient beau être une dizaine d'adultes -et encore on était pas sûrs pour certains-, quatre enfants à gérer en même temps, c'était compliqué. Très. Surtout par une bande de super-héros bras cassés, alors que le Bouffon Vert, Fatalis et Le Mandarin faisaient des pieds et des mains pour les faire chier, tous en même temps.

Finalement, lorsque Tony avait demandé à James et Pepper d'accepter d'être les parrain et marraine de son fils, Laas, ce joli petit bout aux yeux sombres et à la peau si douce et claire, la jalousie avait disparu. Complètement envolée. Parce que Pepper avait compris qu'elle représenterait toujours beaucoup pour l'abruti de milliardaire et que son amour pour elle n'avait pas changé. Celui de Loki l'avait juste surpassé.

Quand elle avait compris ça, elle avait pu l'accepter et se tourner complètement vers James. Ils s'étaient mariés l'année suivant la naissance de leur fils, Dwayne. Pepper avait insisté pour la date. Et puis Dwayne était sur les photos comme ça !

Ils avaient longtemps hésité à le nommer James Junior … Mais Pepper trouvait ça bien trop classique et attendu. Et ils avaient aussi constaté que le prénom avait un drôle d'effet sur Steve … alors ils avaient choisi autre chose.

Justement, Steve se rapprocha de Tony et le soulagea du petit garçon à moitié réveillé, qui accepta parfaitement de se retrouver dans le giron de son idole.

-Besoin de moi ? Demanda le génie à la rouquine.

-Réunion annuelle sur l'orientation de l'entreprise, tu te rappelles ?

Laas mit son pouce dans sa bouche et lui et le Captain purent assister au spectacle de la décomposition de visage de leader mondial d'innovation technologique en matière d'énergie verte.

-Tu n'y échapperas pas cette année, l'avertit-elle.

Le génie se rendit à l'évidence et grogna pour aller se préparer un café.

Steve avait compris qu'il détestait que quelqu'un le fasse à sa place, alors il le laissait faire lui-même. Il sentit la petite tête de Laas se laisser tomber sur son épaule, alors il jeta un coup d'œil à son petit préféré aux yeux encore endormis. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser tendrement les cheveux du petit bonhomme.

Parfois avec des matins comme celui-là, il avait l'impression de revenir dans le passé et de vivre enfin la vie qu'il n'avait jamais vécue. L'image de Tony se troublait pour devenir celle d'Howard, en père aimant, Laas devenait Tony à son âge, et il y avait Peggy et … Bucky.

Lorsque sa mélancolie était particulièrement en forme pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il imaginait la vie qu'il aurait eu s'il avait trouvé une meilleure solution que plonger dans l'Antarctique. Il aurait aimé Peggy. Ils auraient pu être heureux, tellement heureux. Ça lui donnait envie de taper sur des trucs. Puis dans ces moments-là, il voyait un des enfants passer dans son champ de vision et alors il pensait … qu'ils auraient eu des enfants, peut-être. Leurs propres enfants. Ses enfants. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il mesurait à quel point Captain America avait absorbé Steve Rogers, et qu'ils étaient indissociables désormais.

Il n'était pas encore fatigué de cette vie, mais ça allait venir.

Il fallait bien dire que l'équipe n'avait pas beaucoup de moments de paix : voyant que les super-héros étaient pratiquement tous rassemblés et que les équipes coopéraient, les super-vilains avaient décidé de faire pareil, ce qui faisait que maintenant, ils ne devaient plus seulement arrêter Fatalis et une armée de decoys, mais en plus l'Abomination, Venom et les civils possédés par l'entité noire et gluante, sans oublier les agents de la Maggia … Déjà qu'ils avaient du mal avant avec juste un ennemi, ils commençaient à vraiment galérer avec plusieurs en même temps. Heureusement, l'ego surdimensionné de la majorité des tarés à tendance domination du monde créait de gros cafouillages dans leurs plans diaboliques, ce qui permettait de les renvoyer à la niche avec un bon coup de pied au derrière. La semaine dernière ils avaient même réussi à envoyer le Vautour en prison ! Les Sinister Six étaient maintenant cinq, et Peter s'était accordé des petites vacances Dieu seul savait où et avec qui. Bruce avait appelé Tante May et elle ne savait pas non plus où le jeune homme était passé.

Steve ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure pour le jeune homme, il savait que Peter était indépendant. Il avait dû vivre avec sa super-identité secrète pendant plus de deux ans. C'étaient des habitudes dures à perdre. Puis Tony avait reçu une réponse à un sms scientifique paraissait-il. Et Steve comprenait aussi que Peter ait envie de déserter cet endroit parfois. Trop animé, trop … convivial. Après tout, quand un animal est blessé, il a besoin de fuir au calme pour lécher ses plaies. Il y songeait lui-même. Il y songeait de plus en plus. Il songeait à beaucoup de choses en ce moment, maintenant que la tour accueillait une nouvelle génération.

Celle-ci avait débuté avec l'accouchement tardif de Jane, dont la grossesse avait duré presque un mois et demi de trop, ce qui avait beaucoup surpris et inquiété les médecins du Shield, chargés expressément par Fury de s'occuper d'elle. Ils n'avaient trouvé comme explication que les origines alien du père. Et après tout, ça faisait parfaitement sens. Enfin si quelque chose faisait sens dans cette histoire.

Moins de deux semaines plus tard, Laas avait décidé de sortir un peu en avance sur les prédictions de Loki, qui d'ailleurs avait refusé qu'un seul des médecins ne le touche, prenant un peu tout le monde de court. À croire que Laas voulait juste être digne de la réputation de ses parents et déjà les embêter à faire sa phénoménale première farce. Le mois suivant, Dwayne était né, en pleine santé, soulageant tout le monde, et enfin à la fin du printemps Natasha avait mis au monde une petite fille : Anoushka. Honnêtement même Nat' n'avait jamais vu Clint aussi survolté et heureux que le jour de la naissance de leur fille. En fait, elle-même avait plutôt été touchée par la déprime post-natale et elle avait mis un long moment avant de pouvoir supporter son bébé. Et inversement, maintenant que la gamine était grande, toutes deux étaient assez fusionnelles, à tel point que Clint était presque jaloux. Les deux espions n'ayant pas vraiment de famille proche ou d'amis de confiance à l'extérieur de la tour …, ils avaient décidé de nommer Logan et Mark comme parrains, pour prendre soin d'Anna si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose. Ils étaient lucides. Le métier de super-héros ne garantissait pas une longue espérance de vie. Ils partaient encore en mission, ensemble ou séparément, mais les missions n'avaient pas changé. Quand aucun des deux n'était à la tour, c'était Logan et Mark qui s'occupaient d'Anoushka. Et c'était bizarre de voir à quel point Logan s'était attaché à cette gamine et à quel point Mark la fuyait. Généralement, l'italien fuyait les enfants des Avengers. Et quand il ne le faisait pas, sa souffrance était tellement contagieuse que tout le monde se sentait plus ou moins triste.

De toute façon étant donné que les super-héros allaient plutôt mieux depuis le temps, il avait repris son travail au Shield, et entre les missions et ses obligations, il n'était plus si souvent à la tour. Parfois Logan s'en sentait coupable, mais il ne pouvait pas résister à Anna. Il accompagnait parfois Mark en mission … Il avait cédé à Fury et à son insistance, et il leur arrivait à eux aussi de disparaître plusieurs semaines.

Steve savait tout ça parce qu'il parlait beaucoup avec Natasha et que Natasha parlait beaucoup avec Logan, qui se confiait beaucoup plus à elle qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Peut-être qu'il transposait la fille dans la mère ? Steve sentait que le mutant s'était habitué à la vie à la tour, mais il était resté peu loquace. Ça devait être sa nature.

Deux ans après Anna, était venu une seconde vague, brève, mais intense : la fertilité de Thor avait encore frappé, et Magni avait accueilli un petit frère avec joie : Modi.

Ce petit dernier de la famille Avengers allait avoir quatre ans, mais il était déjà le plus turbulent de tous. Son rire emplissait toujours la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, et donc en général celui de son père aussi.

Un jour Thor avait avoué à Steve que Modi était exactement comme lui l'était à son âge, et du coup, il se rendait compte combien ses parents et ses nourrices avaient dû être fatigués parfois.

Ils avaient donc à charge cinq enfants, pour l'instant. C'était une sorte de paradis agité. Ils avaient leurs étages privés bien sûr, en cas de besoin de solitude, mais ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver à l'étage commun.

Steve écouta Pepper briefer ou engueuler Tony en souriant alors que Laas commençait à se réveiller pour de bon et à s'impatienter. Le grand soldat lui demanda ce qu'il voulait manger et lui prépara son petit-déjeuner pendant que les deux co-PDG partaient en direction de la partie professionnelle de la tour.

Il attendit que le petit garçon ait fini tout en l'écoutant raconter comment avançait l'araignée pour Peter, -et se plaigne au passage que son papa avait refusé de lui faire un robot-croco pour Fenrir- tout en cuisinant pour le reste de la grande famille.

-Laas, tu sais que c'est l'anniversaire de Magni aujourd'hui ?

-Oui ! Mon père a dit que je devais rester sage aujourd'hui.

-Ah bon, c'est bizarre ça, se moqua-t-il.

Le petit garçon lui renvoya un regard faussement innocent qui le fit rire, puis il continua :

-Tu veux m'aider à faire un gâteau pour ce soir ?

-Oh ouiii ! Je pourrais goûter ?

Steve lui ébouriffa les cheveux en le traitant de gourmand, mais il lui accorda le rôle de goûteur apprenti. Il débarrassa le couvert du petit garçon et sortit son livre de recettes personnel, car il adorait vraiment cuisiner pour les autres. S'il n'avait pas rencontré Erskine, il serait soit mort à la guerre, bêtement, en première ligne, malade, faible et maigre, soit chef cuisinier ! Ou pâtissier ? Il demanda à Laas de lui lire la liste des ingrédients pendant qu'il fouillait dans les placards et les sortait au fur et à mesure.

-Bon, on a tout ! D'abord, les œufs, combien dis-moi ?

-Dix !

Steve attrapa un œuf et le cassa sur le rebord du saladier sous le regard admiratif du gamin. Il le remarqua et lui proposa d'essayer. Alors il le porta, ses mains sous ses aisselles, et le posa debout sur la chaise, en l'entourant de ses bras. Puis il lui donna un œuf en lui disant bien de ne pas trop serrer parce que c'était fragile, et il attrapa sa petite main dans la sienne et la guida jusqu'au plat. Il fit doucement et donna un petit coup sur le bord du saladier gigantesque et il laissa le petit garçon diviser les deux partes pour libérer l'œuf de la coquille.

-Et voilà !

Laas rit et Steve lui essuya les doigts avec un torchon en le félicitant. Il y avait des bouts de coquille dans la préparation mais pour une première fois, c'était pas mal.

-Alors après, le sucre et la farine, fit-il en rapprochant le livre d'eux pour pouvoir lire.

-Je peux verser ?

-Attends d'abord il faut la balance, fit-il en allant la chercher. Voilà ! Vas-y, 800 grammes de chaque. Après, il faut faire la ganache au chocolat.

-C'est quoiii ?

C'est bon, tu verras. C'est français, précisa Steve, comme si cela expliquait tout.

-Comment tu connais si c'est français ? T'y es déjà allé là-bas ?

-Oui … pendant la guerre, hésita le soldat parce qu'il ne savait pas où cette conversation allait les mener ni s'il avait envie de la mener.

-Avec mon grand-père ? S'excita le petit garçon en se désintéressant complètement de la balance et du sucre à moitié versé, avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

Steve déglutit difficilement devant ces yeux où se battaient les étoiles, sa gorge se serrant déjà, mais il hocha quand même la tête.

-Raconte ! Comment il était ? Papa ne veut jamais en parler. Mais moi j'aimerais bien. Je l'ai vu sur une photo dans l'atelier de papa, mais il m'a grondé après.

Steve sourit en se rendant compte que Laas avait le même débit de parole que Tony, et une fois ses souvenirs sur Howard rassemblés, il réussit à en placer une, même s'il savait que Tony lui en voudrait s'il savait.

-Il était … gentil, même s'il ne le montrait pas … drôle … un peu arrogant … mais il avait de quoi ! C'était l'homme le plus intelligent du monde !

-Comme papa ?

Steve rit.

-Oui comme ton papa. Il était beaucoup comme ton papa. Mais ne lui dis pas hein, il se mettrait en colère.

-Pourquoi il n'en parle jamais ? Demanda innocemment le petit garçon.

Cap' ne savait pas trop quoi répondre … Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer en long en large et en travers, d'abord parce que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire, il n'avait pas le droit d'usurper cela à Tony, et ensuite parce qu'il ne savait pas si Laas comprendrait. Alors il lui dit seulement que c'était parce que juste comme pour lui, Howard était important pour Tony, et vice versa, et qu'il l'avait perdu.

Le petit garçon resta silencieux un moment, une moue concentrée sur son visage adorable :

-Alors ça veut dire qu'un fils c'est important pour un papa ?

Steve arrêta de mélanger la pâte et se retourna vers lui :

-Bien sûr ! Tu es très important pour tes papas !

-Tu crois ? Minauda l'enfant.

Il était vraiment trop adorable avec son petit air timide.

-Ils t'aiment plus que tout au monde Laas, lui affirma-t-il.

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux et ses petites joues rosirent.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-il.

Steve sentit son cœur fondre dans un méli-mélo de tendresse, d'amour et d'admiration devant ce petit bout de chou. C'était son point faible. Son gros point faible. Il l'attendrissait au maximum du possible. Laas était clairement son préféré. Magni était, contrairement à tout ce à quoi les Avengers s'attendaient, le plus calme. Anna, fidèle à ses parents, était la plus casse-cou. Dwayne était le plus intelligent. Modi était juste le portrait craché de son père, turbulent, bruyant et déjà plus fort qu'un homme. Mais Laas fonctionnait avec ses sentiments, juste comme Steve, avec son cœur. Ses émotions le guidaient, il était timide, mais il avait beaucoup de répondant une fois lancé, sans doute grâce à son patrimoine génétique de fils du dieu des mensonges et de l'humain le plus insupportable de la Terre, mais surtout : c'était le plus mignon. Avec ses grands yeux noirs, son regard impressionné par en dessous, son sourire charmeur et un poil manipulateur, et son Cap' qu'il trimballait partout, il faisait fondre tout le monde. Sauf exception au cœur de pierre -nommée Logan. Il lui rappelait vaguement Bucky. Il y avait un truc dans le regard. Quand il jouait avec Magni, il avait l'impression de les voir, Bucky et lui, quand ils avaient leur âge.

Steve avait remarqué que Laas aimait tout diriger quand il jouait. Quand Loki voyait ça, il avait un petit sourire fier. Quand Tony voyait ça il avait un rictus à moitié horrifié. Steve devinait aisément que quand Tony regardait son fils, il voyait le portrait craché de Loki. Loki devait y voir l'inverse. Steve lui, y voyait un parfait mélange !

M'enfin tout le monde se demandait quand même si Laas allait vouloir dominer le monde un jour.

-Tu sais, des fois ils croient que je ne les regarde pas, l'interrompit dans ses pensées le petit garçon avec une voix si posée qu'il paraissait plus adulte que lui, et ils se sourient comme quand ils sont heureux.

Steve n'osait pas se retourner, pas même respirer.

-Moi aussi je les aime plus que tout dans le monde.

Le blond resta figé, dans ce moment comme irréel. Tout ce qui tournait dans son cerveau étaient les battements de son cœur sourds, le temps de cuisson du gâteau qu'il faudrait bien mettre au four et surtout une constatation : un enfant est ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde.

**...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...**

Cinq sales gosses à garder c'était l'horreur. Heureusement deux d'entre eux n'étaient pas encore rentrés de l'école. Malheureusement … c'était la semaine de gardiennage de Logan. On n'était que mardi, et il allait péter un câble si Modi n'arrêtait pas de crier immédiatement. Ce maudit gosse portait bien son nom.

Le mutant l'attrapa par le dos de son T-shirt alors qu'il courait après le pauvre vieux paillasson de Mark, et lui envoya un regard peu amène.

-Modi … Si tu ne fermes pas ta bouche de suite, j'appelle Thor.

L'air terrifié du petit garçon lorsqu'il avait décollé du sol fit place à un sourire bravache à la mention de son père et il se mit à rire. Visiblement il savait que Thor ne lui ferait strictement rien, à part une attaque de bisous barbus dans le cou ou sous les pieds, trop gaga et fier de ses descendants.

Logan posa le petit blond par terre, dans le but de le menacer d'appeler plutôt Loki, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Modi se relançait déjà à la poursuite du pauvre sac à puce qui s'était réfugié auprès de Laas -qui tentait de lire par dessus l'épaule de Magni et qui avait toujours du chocolat au coin des lèvres après sa séance de nettoyage manuel des plats du gâteau de Steve. Le mutant soupira quand le garçonnet de quatre ans recommença à le caresser en piaillant comme un poussin de quinze kilos. Il était rare que Logan plaigne cet animal si moche à ses yeux et si peu agréable, mais là … le regard que lui adressait ce pauvre chat eut raison de son cœur soi-disant de pierre. Il rattrapa le fils cadet de Thor et le retourna de force vers lui, s'accroupissant et posant ses grosses mains sur les petites épaules pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Modi, arrête deux secondes. Écoute-moi. C'est un chat, okay ? C'est pas une peluche ou un jouet, c'est un animal. C'est vivant, comme toi ou moi. Alors il faut le caresser doucement pour pas lui faire mal, tu piges ?

Modi hocha vigoureusement la tête, mais la nounou à barbe continua :

-Si tu le caresses trop fort tu lui fais mal, alors tu fais doucement ! Ordonna-t-il.

Il le lâcha et l'observa faire ensuite, mais, traumatisé, le chat tenta de fuir et sauta du canapé, aussitôt poursuivit par un Modi hurlant sa joie de se dépenser.

Cet enfant ne serait jamais chasseur au moins, ça c'était certain.

-Bon, ça suffit ! Tonna l'adulte. Tout le monde à la sieste ! De suite !

Laas eut un soupir et Magni referma sagement son livre. Par contre dès qu'il l'attrapa, le plus petit se mit à se débattre et à protester vivement en criant à plein poumon. Logan hésita à le balancer par une fenêtre … puis il s'imagina la réaction des autres avengers et surtout des parents, alors il rassembla sa patience maigre comme un chien sauvage et dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour mettre le petit garçon au lit, dans le dortoir.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec ce sale gosse, c'était qu'il ne pleurait jamais. Il se mettait très en colère, ça oui, mais il ne versait jamais une larme. Quand il courait et se ramassait lamentablement sur le sol, il avait un moment de latence pour réaliser, et finalement il se relevait, s'époussetait, frottait là où il s'était fait mal et repartait de plus belle. En comparaison tous les autres étaient des petits chouineurs. Un autre truc sympa avec Modi c'était qu'il était exactement comme Thor : une musique calme ou douce et pouf, il s'endormait comme une souche de cyprès centenaire.

Logan n'eut qu'à demander à Jarvis de lui lancer une berceuse et l'affaire était réglée.

Enfin du moins cette affaire-là. Il en avait une autre à régler.

-Mais je ne veux pas faire la sieste ! Boudait Laas.

L'adulte lui adressa un regard consterné.

Ce gosse était aussi insomniaque que son père, il le savait mais bordel quoi ! Il voulait la paix, point. Il supplia presque Magni des yeux dans un cri silencieux.

Le petit blond avait rouvert son livre, mais croisant le regard de Logan, il le referma doucement et incita son cousin à dormir. Ainsi ils seraient plus en forme pour la fête que les parents avaient préparée pour son anniversaire. Raisonnable, Laas se laissa tomber en soupirant sur son coussin, et Logan n'oublia pas de border sa peluche de Captain America avec lui.

-Logan ? L'appela Magni.

-Quoi ? Répondit le mutant assez agressivement.

-Tu es sûr que Mark sera là ce soir hein ? Continua l'aîné de la fratrie sans s'en formaliser.

-Ouais, t'inquiète gamin.

Il resta quelques minutes dans le dortoir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous, avant de partir, mais il demanda tout de même à Jarvis de l'avertir quand ils seraient réveillés, et il sortit.

Bon Dieu ! Un peu de calme et de liberté ! Aaaah ! … Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé qui émit un craquement de mécontentement habitué, et finalement s'y allongea, paresseusement. Ces gosses finiraient par le tuer. Il souffla d'agacement quand le chat vint s'allonger sur son ventre. Il l'avait rebaptisé Paillasson. Mark avait donné son accord. Logan tentait le plus possible d'ignorer c'te carpette sale mais c'était dur, vu que son maître n'était pratiquement plus là et qu'il lui avait implicitement refilé la responsabilité de s'en occuper. Le chat souffrait de l'absence de son maître. Logan se convainquait que lui n'en souffrait pas. Mais il avait la désagréable impression de se voiler la face.

Il repensa à Magni et à sa question …

Alors il dénicha un téléphone portable, qui devait être celui de Thor, qui l'oubliait partout, et composa le numéro de Mark, qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais c'était un pur secret. Il attendit les trois sonneries réglementaires et tomba sur la messagerie. Alors il rappela autant de fois nécessaires jusqu'à ce que l'italien décroche. Il se foutait de déranger une réunion avec Fury ou de le compromettre en pleine mission. Il s'était assez entraîné avec lui pour lui faire confiance pour se sortir des situations les plus difficiles, il voulait lui parler.

C'est une voix fatiguée qui finit par lui répondre.

-Allô ?

-Hey.

-Hey, s'adoucit l'agent en reconnaissant sa voix et son salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le téléphone de Loki ?

-J'sais pas, il traînait et le mien est loin. C'est pour ça que tu répondais pas ?

-…

Logan ne se formalisa pas de l'absence de réponse. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Cinq bébés, qui avaient eu la chance de grandir.

-Magni m'a demandé si tu serais là ce soir pour son anniversaire, j'ai dit oui. Fit-il, mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Logan je …

-Tu me manques, coupa-t-il avant qu'il ne puisse refuser de rentrer.

Logan savait très bien que si l'agent écopait de missions à répétition de cinq semaines d'affilée, c'était par choix et non pas par contrainte comme il le prétendait.

-… Tu me manques aussi … avoua ce dernier dans un filet de voix.

-Écoute Mark, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais depuis quand est-ce que fuir est une solution ? Hein ? C'est pas toi qui me disait ça y'a six ans ? Babe, je sais que ça te fait souffrir, … mais j'ai besoin de toi. Ici. C'est pour toi que je suis resté dans c'te fichue tour et t'es jamais là …

Le mutant savait exactement depuis quand son rôle de bestiaux grognon muet et de mauvais poil s'était transformé en celui d'amant compréhensif, mais, si rien d'autre ne semblait le pouvoir, attendre le tuait.

Il laissa son bras venir se poser mollement sur ses yeux. Ça gênait sa main qui tenait le téléphone mais il s'en foutait comme d'une chaussette disparue dans la machine à laver. Il entendait le souffle lourd et triste de Mark et il n'aimait pas ça.

-En plus Mister Paillasse est au bord de la crise de nerf, lâcha-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère instaurée par leur conversation.

Il réussit à le faire rire, un peu.

-Modi le fait tellement chier, c'est atroce. Même moi j'ai pitié, continua-t-il.

-Il en a vu d'autre tu sais.

-Quoi, il a vu pire qu'un demi-dieu nordique de quatre ans ?

-Je l'ai acheté sur un marché en Chine.

Logan souleva son bras pour jeter un œil à la bestiole sur son ventre.

-Quoi, t'as failli finir en nem et tu m'as caché ça ? Quel dommage. Avec toute sa graisse c'est pas une mauvais idée remarque, on pourrait nourrir toute la tour d'un coup.

-Logan …

-Ou un pays pauvre.

-Logan …

-Okay j'arrête. J'te cherche. Tu sais que j'déconne, hein ?

-Oui je sais. Merci de t'en occuper quand je ne suis pas là.

-Ouais ben ce soir, c'est toi qui t'en charges okay ?

-…

-Quoi ? T'es où là ? Interrogea le mutant.

Encore une fois le silence lui répondit, et il était pour lui aussi limpide qu'une explication de deux heures.

-T'es déjà rentré de mission hein ? Et ben tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire déposer ton cul à la tour par le premier Quinjet qui passe par New York okay ?

-… D'accord, capitula l'agent avec un petit rire à la mention de ses fesses.

-Et grouille-toi, parce que je t'attends ! Ordonna le mutant en raccrochant.

Puis il fit lui-même la sieste. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Barton passe par là et lui jette une télécommande dessus :

-J'vais chercher Noushka à la danse. Les garçons sont réveillés tu t'occupes de les amener à Loki ?

Le brun grogna en chassant le chat, qui s'était discrétos rapproché de sa tête pendant son sommeil.

-Ouais ouais … marmonna-t-il.

Il eut un grand bâillement qui se termina par une sorte de couinement et Clint lui fit remarquer qu'il aurait fait un très mauvais chien d'aveugle. La télécommande vola de nouveau dans l'autre sens, mais l'espion était déjà parti dans les escaliers.

Jarvis les pria de ne pas casser le matériel, sinon il serait obligé de prendre lui-même des mesures, sans être obligé d'en référer à Monsieur Stark.

-C'est pas moi c'est lui Jarvis ! Paniqua un peu Clint.

Logan le traita de fayot.

Clint lui conseilla de ne pas trop s'acoquiner avec le chat, sinon il ferait honte aux chiens. Logan lui balança une de ses chaussures dans l'escalier.

Puis l'archer partit réellement chercher sa fille à la danse, en piquant au passage une des voitures de sport de Tony.

**...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...**

Heureusement pour les nerfs de Logan et pour l'intégrité du petit garçon, Jane vint s'occuper des ses gosses dès qu'elle eut terminé sa journée au labo quelques étages en dessous. Modi lui sauta dans les bras en lui racontant des trucs incompréhensibles dans son langage, alors que Magni se contenta d'un bref câlin et d'un bisou sur le front. Darcy était venue aussi et elle enquiquinait déjà Laas, qui lui répondait par des sourires malins. Darcy était devenue très proche de Loki au fil du temps. Logan avait remarqué que l'ex-prince avait des affinités avec les gens qui lui tapaient sur les nerfs, comme Barton, Stark et aussi Darcy. Bon, il exagérait … il les aimait bien … mais pas quand c'était lui qu'ils emmerdaient.

Logan n'aimait pas tellement Loki par contre. Et d'ailleurs il n'aimait pas tellement Laas non plus, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Enfin … Logan se méfiait d'un tas de gens après tout … Le seul en qui il avait réellement confiance dans cette tour, c'était Rogers. Parce qu'il savait combien il était intègre et droit, alors que les autres pouvaient toujours changer en pire. Bref … Mark disait que c'était parce qu'il se souvenait de l'avoir rencontré en 1943, lors de la guerre. Ça devait jouer en effet. Logan n'avait pas réussi à faire remonter beaucoup de souvenirs de son passé, mais celui-ci oui … Voir Steve tous les jours l'avait beaucoup aidé …

Mark disait aussi qu'il n'aimait pas Laas parce que le fils Stark était complètement entiché d'Anoushka … et donc que Logan était jaloux. Il disait souvent ça, et ça finissait immanquablement en grand silence entre eux. Mark boudait. Il lui en voulait de lui préférer une gamine qui n'était même pas la sienne, pour des raisons diverses mais évidentes. Et Logan ne savait pas quoi dire … Il ne pouvait pas nier. Ça l'énervait parce que ça avait des allures d'aveux. Mais oui cette gamine était son gros point faible, et même … son péché mignon. C'était complètement ridicule mais il avait l'impression qu'elle était son âme sœur. C'était vraiment super ridicule. Un jour, Mark, particulièrement jaloux, lui avait demandé si elle lui rappelait Jean Grey parce qu'elle était rousse elle aussi. Et comme Logan n'y avait encore jamais pensé, il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Les mots, c'était vraiment pas son fort, et du coup ils s'étaient disputés. C'était rare qu'ils élèvent la voix de cette manière alors ça avait surpris beaucoup de monde.

De toute façon sa relation pratiquement fusionnelle avec Noushka lui valait pas mal d'ennuis, surtout avec Mark, mais aussi avec Barton. Celui-ci trouvait qu'il lui piquait parfois son rôle de père … Logan admettait ça aussi. Mas il ne pouvait rien y changer, il le savait, il était complètement dingue de cette gamine. Il l'aimait. Point. Comme si c'était la sienne, et même plus. Comme si c'était le seul être humain à valoir quelque chose sur cette terre.

D'ailleurs il détestait quand les autres avengers parlaient des enfants et qu'ils voyaient déjà Laas et Annie en couple parfait. Ça le mettait en rogne. Il avait mis un moment à admettre que Mark avait raison et qu'il était vraiment jaloux du gamin. Tsss … Voilà pourquoi il aurait voulu retourner dans sa foutue forêt canadienne. Mais maintenant il était enchaîné à deux personnes … une vraie plaie.

Parfois en y pensant, il se disait que Mark aurait peut-être pu réagir autrement … il se demandait ce que l'italien pensait … entre son fils disparu, sa vie d'avant et tout ça. Il se demandait si Mark n'aurait pas plutôt pu voir Anna comme un cadeau pour eux, d'avoir un semblant de famille. Il se demandait si au lieu de ça, il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir leur offrir ça lui-même en sa qualité d'homme … Mais il finissait toujours par se souvenir du regard que Mark avait quand il regardait un des garçons qui peu à peu affirmaient leurs personnalités et leur avenir, et il comprenait que ce n'était pas sa faute, ni celle d'Anna. C'était une chose brisée trop dure à réparer, à oublier, qui le hantait sans relâche. Il souffrait c'était tout. Et sa pseudo jalousie était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour le lui montrer.

Avec son mari psy si abîmé, Logan haïssait l'adage du cordonnier mal chaussé.

Le mutant sursauta quand Anna vint s'asseoir dans le canapé à côté de lui.

-Bonjour Logan ! Le salua-t-elle ravie.

-Bonjour jeune fille.

-J'peux te faire un bisou ?

Logan tendit sa joue et reçut un magnifique bisou qui le fit sourire. Puis la gamine lui refila dans les mains sa brosse à cheveux rouge et elle lui tourna le dos. Et le mutant comprit tout de suite et accepta son rôle d'esclave coiffeur sans broncher.

-Alors c'était bien la danse ?

-Ouiiii ! Tu sais ma copine Johanna elle avait ramené des gâteaux aujourd'hui et on a fait un goûter.

-J'croyais que t'avais pas le droit de manger des gâteaux à cause de ta carie ?

-Bah nan ça c'est juste pour la maison !

-Anna, gronda-t-il gentiment.

-Bon d'accord … Mais j'avais envie ! Tu le diras pas à maman hein ?

Logan renifla, outré qu'elle puisse penser qu'il la trahirait aussi bassement, et continua sagement à la brosser.

Jane tentait elle aussi de démêler les cheveux blonds trop longs de Modi, ce qui était compliqué vu qu'il bougeait tout le temps. Magni lui demanda si elle pourrait lui faire une tresse plus tard, comme celles qu'elle faisait dans les cheveux de son père. La jeune femme lui répondit calmement que Thor les lui ferait lui-même.

-Mais il n'est toujours pas arrivé … Tu es sûre qu'il va revenir ce soir maman ?

-Mais oui mon cœur, ton père ne raterait jamais ton anniversaire tu le sais.

Magni se rassura et sourit :

-Quand est-ce que je pourrai aller à Asgard avec lui ? Demanda l'aîné blond avec des étoiles plein les yeux alors que Logan grimaçait au souvenir du Bifrost.

-Pas encore mon chéri … Quand ton frère sera plus grand.

-Mais pourquoi pas maintenant ? Pourquoi c'est obligé que Modi vienne aussi ?

-On en a déjà parlé avec ton père Magni, c'est la coutume.

Le fils souffla et gonfla les joues : il faisait la tête.

-Magni, soupira sa mère, tu sais qu'Asgard n'a pas les mêmes standards … tu iras bien assez tôt crois-moi. Tu veux voir le gâteau qu'a fait Steve pour toi ?

Laas déboula dans le salon en criant pour protester que ça devait rester une surprise, et il repartit aussitôt auprès de son père, Loki, qui n'aimait pas que son fils l'ignore alors qu'il lui parlait et dont le ton se fit plus sévère.

Du coup, Magni laissa sa mère s'occuper de son petit frère et alla lui aussi rejoindre son oncle pour lui demander si un autre des invités arriverait bien à temps : Fenrir.

Et comme quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue, le loup à moitié homme se matérialisa dans le salon. Aussitôt, le calme relatif se désintégra. Même Annie vint accueillir le loup à grands cris de joie, car si Logan était plutôt cool, Fenrir l'était dix mille fois plus. Le mutant soupira, son bras en suspend et la brosse avec des petites fraises dessus à la main.

Tssss.

**...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...**

Les enfants couraient après Fenrir sous la forme d'un jeune loup efflanqué, entre les pattes des adultes, tout en évitant soigneusement Bruce. Ils avaient tout de même un certain sens de la survie malgré leur jeune âge. Natasha avait terminé de coiffer Anna, et vu qu'elle courait partout, ça n'avait finalement servi à rien. Logan la couvait du regard. Un peu trop, selon la lueur dans les yeux de Mark à côté de lui, c'était vrai. Mais elle était adorable okay ?!

Jormungand surveillait lui aussi les enfants … Il était habitué au calme des fonds marins, et tout ce bruit le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, ce qui se traduisait par ses yeux fendus qui bougeaient sans cesse, et sa langue bizarre qui sifflait souvent. Il ne lâchait pas Loki d'une semelle aussi. Fenrir et lui avait passé beaucoup de temps à la tour, malgré leur différend global avec Thor … qui s'était un peu arrangé, avec de la bonne volonté de chaque côté. Ils étaient surtout là pour leur nouveau petit frère qui les intriguait beaucoup. Il avait grandi si vite, c'était hallucinant. Ils regrettaient le temps où il n'était qu'un bébé, qu'il ne savait pas marcher … et surtout pas parler … Ils étaient étonnés que Laas ressemble autant à Loki au niveau de sa … capacité à être insupportable. Un vrai trickster. M'enfin maintenant qu'ils connaissaient aussi Tony, ce n'était plus si étrange … L'humain était aussi chiant que leur père. Même si Fenrir l'aimait quand même beaucoup. Fenrir aimait globalement être à la tour, sauf au printemps … périodes des amours, tout ça, Jor' ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il faisait quand il partait ! Fen' aimait être ici parce que les humains lui témoignaient beaucoup d'affection et étaient toujours contents de le voir … un peu comme un chien … enfin ça le frère reptilien ne l'avait pas dit … mais c'était la vérité … Ils considéraient Fenrir comme le chien de leur grande famille … bon … un chien qui parlait … invivable les jours de pleine lune, qui perdait une grande partie de sa fourrure l'été et qui en plus mangeait à table avec eux, qui rattrapait le frisbee quand ils allaient au parc … Cependant au fil du temps, le loup se faisait de plus en plus rare sur Midgard. Comme il le voulait étant jeune, il était désormais libre, et préférait de ce fait aller courir le monde.

Jor' lui, ne venait ici que de temps en temps. Déjà, la tranquillité d'un endroit était pour lui ce qu'il y avait de plus essentiel … et la tour … était sans doute l'endroit le moins calme du monde. Du coup, le monstre du Loch'ness retournait très souvent au fond de son grand lac et pour de longues périodes. Il faisait des cures de silence. C'était vital au bout d'un certain temps en compagnie des avengers. Heureusement Laas semblait adapter son comportement à chaque personne quand il était en contact avec elle. Il était très calme avec lui, et son jeu préféré était de compter les écailles sur ses bras. Bon parfois il était un peu vexant, surtout la fois où il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui pondre des œufs pour faire des omelettes. Saleté de gosse.

Hela ne venait pas souvent les voir. Elle avait des obligations de reine des morts. Elle ne venait que pour les grandes occasions. Comme les naissances, et certains anniversaires. En plus elle n'avait jamais de cadeaux. Jor' avait au moins la décence d'apporter un coquillage lui ! … Bon … elle n'allait pas leur offrir des crânes certes … bref.

Le serpent écoutait distraitement Rhodes parler de sa dernière mission en tant que Iron Patriot, et observait l'œil critique de Stark sur son ami. L'humain le surprit, en interrompant l'autre humain, quand il lui posa une question :

-Jor', tu préfères le nom ''Iron Patriot'' ou celui de ''War Machine'' ?

Loki et Rhodey levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-T'as pas fini avec ça Tony ?

-''War Machine'' est bien plus dissuasif. Répondit le reptile.

-Oui mais beaucoup trop agressif, se défendit le colonel.

Jor' acquiesça, complètement d'accord.

-Rhodey, tu n'entreras dans les avengers qu'à la seule condition d'être rebaptisé War Machine et tu le sais ! Fit Tony d'un ton désespéré.

-Je ne veux pas intégrer les Avengers, Tony, je suis très bien dans l'armée pour le moment.

-Pfwahahaha, genre tu ne veux pas intégrer notre équipe de super-héros super-cool !

-Et super mal-aimée des médias. Contra Loki.

-Han ! C'est pas vrai, je fais tout mon possible pour arranger ça ! … D'ailleurs on a une conférence prévue dans deux semaines à ce sujet.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas toi qui recrute, c'est Steve. T'as pas ton mot à dire.

-Je suis le compte en banque ! J'ai mon mot à dire ! Protesta Tony.

Les autres soupirèrent.

Les rôles venaient de changer dans le jeu des enfants et c'était maintenant Fenrir qui courait après eux. Laas se réfugia dans les jambes de Loki qui le souleva pour le prendre dans les bras. Ils tirèrent tous les deux la langue au loup, qui changea de cible après s'être dédaigneusement léché les parties génitales sous le regard à moitié dégoûté des avengers. Il se lança à la poursuite d'Anni et Modi, et la plus grande sauta sur le canapé entre Mark et Logan, alors il ne lui resta plus que Modi à courser. Mais celui-ci s'entrava sur la marche et tomba la face la première sur le parquet … créant un gros blanc … mais le petit garçon se releva sous les coups de museau désolés du loup, et finalement lui fit un câlin … Fenrir était affreusement gêné de cette démonstration d'affection … Non mais c'était quand même la progéniture de Thor quoi … une dizaine d'années auparavant, il l'aurait mangée … en une seule bouchée, sans même savourer quoi … Il essayait de reculer et de se dégager mais … arf c'était trop mignon … En plus cette saleté blonde lui grattouillait derrière les oreilles arg … comment résister ?! Il s'affala par terre et laissa le petit garçon lui gratter le ventre …

Logan secoua la tête en essayant de faire abstraction du fait que cet animal pouvait se transformer au homme adulte … sinon c'était vraiment trop _bizarre_.

Il caressa les cheveux d'Anoushka pour leur remettre un peu d'ordre alors qu'elle demandait à Mark où est-ce qu'il était passé depuis tout ce temps. Le mutant eut un coup au cœur et l'ambiance baissa imperceptiblement d'un cran. Mais l'agent répondit très bien. Il était au Chili pour une mission trèèès importante -mon cul ouais- et il lui avait ramené un souvenir, qu'il lui donnerait plus tard, quand il aurait défait ses valises. Logan fronça les sourcils … genre il avait une valise ?! Tsss.

Natasha vint s'asseoir avec eux, piquant la bière non-entamée de Logan, qui ne protesta pas. Ou à peine. Bon okay, il grogna, et cela fit rire la mère comme la fille. Anna embêta encore un peu Logan avant de retourner jouer avec les garçons et cette fois, elle sauta dans les bras de Clint au lieu de venir le voir lui, ce qui le soulagea un peu. Il se sentait terriblement coupable, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être là pour la gamine.

-Vous venez à la conférence ou pas ? Demanda l'espionne.

Mark secoua la tête et Logan retroussa sa lèvre en signe de dégoût. Des caméras ? Une foule de journaliste ? Non merci, plutôt crever. Elle rit devant leur réticence apparente, et leur avoua qu'elle n'avait pas très envie non plus mais que Steve ne voulait pas qu'on les traite encore de sexistes et il lui avait demandé de venir quand même …

Elle leur parla aussi de ce que Tony voulait convaincre Steve de recruter d'autres ''super'' dans l'équipe. Et les deux autres concédèrent qu'en effet ils commençaient à galérer à seulement une dizaine. Elle se demanda à voix haute si le génie n'allait pas lancer un appel à candidature public malgré l'absence d'accord de la part du Captain. Mark comprit le message, et alla parler à Tony dans la minute.

-Avoue, tu voulais le chasser pour me parler c'est ça ? Gronda Logan.

-Ouaip !

-Comme s'il était pas déjà assez pas là … Merci Nat' !

-De rien mec. Bon. Tu lui en as parlé ?

-Non.

-Tu veux que je le fasse ?

-Non.

-Logaaan, soupira-t-elle.

-Écoute j'suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. J'pense qu'il va juste péter un câble et dire qu'il veut pas remplacer Angelo par un autre enfant. C'est pas le moment c'est tout …

-Ce sera jamais le moment alors …

-Ben non.

-Il faut que vous en parliez.

-C'est pas simple j'te signale ! Tu sais pas ce qu'il ressent, imagine qu'on perde Anna, merde …

La rousse soupira en tentant de ne surtout pas imaginer ça et lui rendit sa bière qu'elle n'avait pas touchée en partant rejoindre Clint, qui avait gardé leur fille sur ses épaules. Logan soupira et prit finalement une gorgée de sa blonde alors que Peter venait s'affaler à côté de lui.

-Ça va les tympans ?

-Non.

-Ouais, les miens sont morts aussi.

Il y eut un petit silence entre eux, ponctué par Dwayne et Laas qui les enjambèrent, dans leur course ''parkour'' mélanger au jeu du sol devenu lave …

-Dire que je rêvais d'être un avengers …

-Dire que j'pourrais être pénard à San Francisco …

-Bon ça va les rabats-joie ? Fit la voix de Darcy derrière le canapé en leur assénant une claque derrière la tête.

Puis les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup, plaçant tout le monde sur ses gardes.

-Joyeux anniversaiiiiire ! Chanta un des avengers en repérant le Captain s'avançant avec l'énorme gâteau et détendant tous les autres du même coup.

Non mais franchement, fallait prévenir … Tony avait failli appeler une de ses armures !

-Joyeux anniversaiiiiire ! Reprirent-ils tous. Joyeux anniversaire Magni ! Joyeux anniversaiiiiire !

Steve posa fièrement le gâteau sur la table. C'était un énorme gâteau, avec plusieurs goûts pour pouvoir combler tout un chacun, et surtout six bougies avec un petit feu d'artifice qui faisait des étincelles au milieu. Après un sourire absolument ravi, Magni souffla ses bougies avec excitation et rit sous les applaudissements une fois les flammes éteintes. Thor le souleva de terre et le percha sur ses épaules. Il lui avait fait des tresses qui retenaient ses cheveux de chaque côtés de sa tête. Magni était aux anges. Toute sa famille était là ! Tout le monde était arrivé à temps pour son anniversaire et rien ne pouvait être plus parfait.

En revanche ce qu'il ignorait c'est que les choses pouvaient très vite s'envenimer, mais bon, une explosion quelques étages plus bas se chargea de le lui apprendre très vite.

Il y eut d'abord un grand silence. Puis les enfants se rapprochèrent de leurs parents respectifs et la voix de Jarvis emplit le vide sonore avec empressement.

_Intrusion au dix-huitième étage monsieur._

-Avengers, rassemblement ! Fit Steve en s'élançant vers les escaliers les plus proches.

Tout le monde le suivit sur le même rythme, sauf Logan qui se souvint après quelques pas qu'il était de garde pour la semaine et qu'il devait donc rester avec les enfants même en cas d'urgence. Surtout en cas d'urgence. Thor préféra reposer son fils au sol d'abord pour ensuite se rendre sur la terrasse et décoller. Mjolnir était toujours posé non loin de lui spécialement pour ce genre d'occasion.

Le mutant se retrouva tout seul avec les cinq gamins qui avaient très soudainement arrêté de jouer, mais aussi les civils, donc l'équipe de Jane au grand complet, stagiaire de stagiaire compris, et Pepper qui téléphonait à la sécurité de la tour pour avoir un aperçu de la situation.

Magni n'avait pas l'air très rassuré. Les trois autres grands écoutaient attentivement, voir s'ils pouvaient entendre les bruits de la bataille. Logan paniqua un petit instant en ne voyant pas Modi, mais la seconde suivante il le sentit s'accrocher à sa jambe avec force. Il baissa la tête pour voir que le petit garçon avait caché son visage dans le tissu de son pantalon … Ce n'était _absolument pas _mignon, d'accord ?

Il posa sa main sur la petite tête blonde et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Puis il se baissa et s'accroupit pour être à son niveau :

-Hey buddy, t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se p…

La baie vitrée lui coupa la parole en éclatant en morceau, faisant sursauter et crier tous les autres.

Logan se retourna face au danger, alors que Modi s'était jeté contre lui, et vit une femme, en train de détacher son harnais d'un câble qui venait sans doute du toit de la tour. Elle était passée à travers la fenêtre blindée avec une bien trop grande facilité.

Il força le fils de Thor à le lâcher et se redressa menaçant. Magni tira son frère vers lui et recula un peu plus loin. Ouais, gentil gamin. Logan, stoïque, à moitié tourné vers l'ancienne vitre, l'air méchant, sortit ses griffes.

Et les enfants résistèrent à peine à laisser échapper un ''trop coooool'' impressionné. Ils se regroupèrent un peu plus loin et regardèrent le combat qui allait s'engager.

La femme paraissait par contre toujours maîtresse d'elle-même :

-Oh, le Wolverine. Pas le plus simple évidemment.

Logan serra la mâchoire et changea ses appuis, prêt à lui sauter dessus si elle approchait.

Elle remonta ses lunettes à infra-rouge et se tourna vers les cinq gamins serrés les uns contre les autres :

-Alors, lequel d'entre vous est le rejeton de Stark ? S'interrogea-t-elle à voix haute.

Bon, à la réaction des gamins et des autres, la réponse n'était pas compliquée à deviner. Beaucoup de regards pas très malins convergèrent vers le petit brun du milieu, et la femme eut un sourire satisfait en les suivant. Croisant les yeux du petit garçon, elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Alors elle reporta son attention sur Logan, qui commençait à s'impatienter et légèrement grogner.

Puis alors vive comme l'éclair, elle courut vers le mutant. Elle rivalisa de toutes les figures de gymnastique possibles pour esquiver les coups de griffes mortels, puis, d'une pirouette qui rappela un peu celles de Natasha à l'entraînement, elle entoura la tête de Logan de ses mollets et l'envoya valdinguer un peu plus loin sur le parquet qui n'aima pas beaucoup sa centaine de kilos d'adamantium.

Il se releva très vite et se jeta sur elle comme un fauve. Leur chute détruisit la table basse et fit tomber des chaises. Son dos avait pris la plupart des dégâts et le Wolverine se releva difficilement en grognant. Plus leste, l'agresseuse s'était déjà relevée et rapprochée des gosses. Mais, alors qu'elle attrapa le mince poignet du rejeton de Tony, trop surpris pour se dégager et le mutant trop lent pour l'en empêcher, la petite voix d'Anna l'interpella :

-Hey !

La femme ninja se retourna vers la gamine qui était debout sur la table.

-Tu veux une part de gâteau ? Demanda la rouquine avant de jeter une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat dans la face de cette voleuse de meilleur ami.

Les gamins rirent, tandis que Laas se dégagea et poussa la femme en arrière. Ce n'eut pas grand effet sinon de la distraire juste le temps pour que Logan se relève. Elle avait sorti un couteau et dieu sait ce qu'elle aurait fait à Anni si le mutant ne lui avait pas lacéré le dos de ses griffes. La femme hurla et le combat reprit. Il ne pouvait décemment pas la tuer devant tous les gamins … Le mutant la blessa superficiellement encore une fois ou deux de plus, et il allait la mettre hors service d'un coup de poing aux griffes rentrées, quand il fut interrompu par un cri de surprise de Laas.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le petit garçon qui semblait … léviter dans les airs. La suite se passa un peu trop vite pour que Logan ne puisse réagir : d'abord, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier derrière lui, il entendit quelque chose voler dans les airs à grande vitesse sans voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais surtout il vit Loki, sur la terrasse par laquelle les intrus étaient rentrés, un sale air sur la face, entouré de vert et les mains en avant, lançant sa magie sur ce qui avait attrapé Laas :

-Ne touche pas mon fils ! Gronda-t-il.

C'est tout ce que Logan put voir de la scène avant de sentir une douleur fulgurante dans son flanc gauche, le forçant à lâcher sa prise sur sa captive et à la laisser s'échapper.

Il ne le vit pas, mais elle sauta par une autre fenêtre et il se fichait complètement de savoir comment elle atterrirait.

Cette folle ninja l'avait poignardé, avec un truc empoisonné sans doute, et ça faisait un peu plus mal que d'habitude.

En attendant, les trois espions remontés des étages du dessous à l'alerte de Jarvis, s'étaient rapprochés de Loki, qui avait récupéré Laas avec empressement, et examinaient maintenant le kidnappeur :

-C'est une combi invisible du Shield ça … marmonnait Barton en touchant ce qui recouvrait le cadavre.

Oh oui, pas de doute qu'il était mort avec le couteau lancé par Natasha dans sa nuque, et en plus le sort colérique de Loki.

-Où est-ce qu'ils ont eu notre technologie ? Se demanda la russe.

Mark téléphona directement à Fury et passa son portable au couple pour venir vers le mutant toujours à moitié recroquevillé par terre.

Anoushka était déjà près de lui et lui demandait s'il allait bien. L'italien fut un peu dur avec elle en la chassant pour voir lui-même la blessure que Logan cachait de sa main, mais c'était uniquement par inquiétude.

La ninja avait laissé son arme dans la plaie, et le grand mutant ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. L'espion la retira d'un coup sec, libérant un flot de sang mais autorisant la régénération à se déclencher, et Logan ne souffrit bientôt plus.

Mark renifla la lame, mais ne reconnut aucune odeur caractéristique, même si la lueur verte ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Tu as reconnu un signe d'organisation sur elle ?

Le brun secoua négativement la tête en grognant qu'elle avait des lunettes infra-rouges qui ressemblaient à celles du Shield.

Natasha rajouta cela à son rapport et finalement raccrocha avec Fury.

Ensuite les autres avengers remontèrent aussi, ayant vaincu les intrus des autres étages de la tour.

-Il s'est passé quoi bordel ?! Demanda un Tony avec seulement plus qu'une moitié d'armure sur le corps.

Il y eut un petit silence que finalement Pepper brisa :

-Quelqu'un a tenté de kidnapper Laas.

Tony blanchit bizarrement, comme si ce jour confirmait des craintes qu'il avait depuis longtemps. Il contempla un instant Loki et leur fils, et sans un mot se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son atelier. Il allait faire de cette tour une véritable forteresse, tant pis pour l'élégance : moins de vitres, portes et cloisons en acier de fond en comble ! Personne ne leur prendrait Laas. _Personne_.

**...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...**

L'anniversaire de Magni n'avait pas exactement repris son cours normal. Vu qu'il y avait un cadavre au salon, les enfants avaient été rapatriés dans la cuisine, sous la coupe de Thor et Loki. Et du coup l'aîné des enfants boudait sur sa chaise en mangeant quand même une part de son gâteau.

Anna faisait toujours sa mauvaise tête à cause de Mark, auquel elle n'avait pas pardonné son attitude plus tôt, alors qu'elle s'inquiétait, alors elle avait voulu rester assise sur les genoux de son père, mais il l'avait amenée à la cuisine malgré ses protestations. Et maintenant elle faisait la tête en détruisant sa part de gâteau à coups de petite cuillère rageurs.

Loki avait refusé de lâcher Laas, même si celui-ci voulait aller voir le Captain.

Modi faisait un câlin à son père, parce qu'il avait eu un peu peur.

Et Dwayne s'ennuyait. Il voulait sortir sa gameboy et jouer avec mais, ça n'aurait pas été très poli. Alors il mangeait lentement sa part à la fraise en rongeant son frein.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Steve s'occupait de déblayer les restes de la table basse, et Logan à moitié nu au milieu sur le canapé se laissait ausculter de mauvaise grâce par son amant inquiet.

-Mark. J'te dis que c'est bon.

Mais l'italien maintenaient qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle lui avait injecté dans le corps et que ça pouvait avoir des effets retardés. Alors Logan soupira une énième fois en se laissant tripoter. Bon … ce n'était pas si désagréable qu'il le laissait paraître… Par contre c'était tout de même un peu bizarre, devant tout le monde …

Natasha inspectait toujours l'armure de camouflage total du type mort, et elle avait fini par retrouver le numéro de série qui leur indiquerait la fonction et la localisation normale de la combinaison. Fury était arrivé dans son manteau de cuir trop long et faisait maintenant une tête de paranoïaque. On comprenait que Tony ne s'entende pas avec lui.

Finalement, Fenrir rentra de sa chasse à la ninja bredouille, ce qui ne le mettait pas de bonne humeur, et partit se coucher dans sa niche en mousse, vexé d'avoir failli.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Barton en se relevant du cadavre pour regarder le directeur.

-Rien pour le moment. J'appelle une équipe de nettoyage et j'enquête. Restez sur vos gardes dorénavant, et n'ébruitez pas l'affaire. Il est hors de question que quelqu'un mette la main sur ce gosse ! Organisez-vous pour ne jamais le laisser seul.

Logan allait protester, parce que c'était sa semaine et qu'on était que mardi bordel et il était hors de question qu'il reste vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec ce gamin-là ! Mais Fury ne ralentit pas et disparut dans l'ascenseur avec un ''ding'' dédaigneux.

Le Wolverine grogna et attrapa les mains de son amant en lui ordonnant d'arrêter de le tripoter une bonne fois pour toute avec un air un peu trop méchant qui n'impressionna pas du tout l'autre homme. Mais au moins il arrêta de lui soulever le bras pour inspecter les zones qui n'étaient même plus marquées par les plaies. Logan remit son T-shirt en soupirant et se rendit à la cuisine, à la grande joie d'Anna.

Il avisa Loki qui retenait presque son fils prisonnier, avec cet air rageur dans les yeux, et il comprit qu'il n'aurait même pas besoin de garder un œil sur le sale gosse.

-Bon, les enfants ! Au lit !

-Quoi ?! Mais il est même pas dix-neuf heures ! Protesta Dwayne.

Magni bouda encore plus. C'était son anniversaire et il allait se coucher encore plus tôt que d'habitude ?! Il n'aimait décidément pas quand c'était le mutant leur nounou. Le petit blond adressa un regard suppliant à son père, et Thor adressa un regard suppliant à Logan. Au final tout le monde adressa un regard suppliant à Logan. Sauf Loki, toujours perdu dans ses assassinats planifiés de kidnappeurs.

-Bon okay … Mais on va dans la salle de jeu ! Et vous passez pas par le salon !

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir lu une histoire à tout le monde sous la pression d'un caprice général, les parents avaient récupéré leurs gosses pour aller les border eux-même, après une réunion à laquelle il n'avait pas participé et il était enfin tranquille. Il prit un bain. Parce qu'il en avait envie et besoin. Et il allait presque se mettre à ronfler lorsque Mark entra dans la baignoire avec lui.

Ils se regardèrent, face à face, dans un silence attentif.

-Toujours pas de signe bizarre d'empoisonnement ?

-Nope.

-Bon.

La baignoire était grande mais toujours trop petite pour deux … Alors sur la demande du mutant, Mark vint s'installer plus confortablement entre ses jambes, son dos contre lui, et Logan posa son menton sur son épaule, en l'entourant de ses bras.

-J'suis content que tu sois là.

L'agent ferma les yeux et se laissa aller entre ces bras sûrs. Il marmonna son assentiment.

Il était bien comme ça.

Cependant … Il y avait un truc qui clochait : Logan était bizarre. Il était trop tendu. Certes cet homme n'était pas zen par nature, mais il l'était avec lui. Or là … il ne se détendait pas du tout. Mark rouvrit les yeux et sans se retourner, le questionna :

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

L'autre hésita visiblement … un long moment.

-Peut-être …

L'italien attendit patiemment, comme c'était quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude, et joua avec la mousse à la lavande. Pendant ce temps, l'autre homme cherchait ses mots … Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? …

-Écoute Mark … C'est … je … peut-être que …

L'agent eut un petit sourire attendri. Ils allaient aller loin comme ça. Logan remarqua qu'il se moquait de lui et grogna en se renfrognant.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

-D'accord.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne devrais pas avoir à partir loin pour ne pas souffrir. C'est chez nous ici non ?

À la mention des vrais problèmes, le sourire de l'italien disparut et laissa la place à un visage fermé.

-Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, continua le mutant de sa voix basse. Et que tu n'y peux rien. Et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je veux … remplacer … Angelo … Mais, ça fait neuf ans et …

Il fit une longue pause pendant laquelle il sonda son compagnon. Il n'était pas certain des mots à utiliser, il n'était pas doué pour parler, il préférait agir, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il soupira.

-Je veux juste que tu sois heureux … comme avant …

Mark veillait à ne surtout pas le regarder et se concentrait sur la mousse et uniquement sur la mousse. Les bubulles. Bon ça ne marchait pas vraiment à cent pour cent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! Demanda assez agressivement sa voix à moitié brisée totalement contre son gré.

Logan vit le peu d'assurance qu'il avait se dissoudre dans la baignoire …

-Peut-être que … qu'on pourrait … adopter ? Demanda-t-il, lâchant cela comme un missile.

Un missile aurait fait moins de dégâts d'ailleurs. Il avait désormais une statue de marbre figée en face de lui, qui ne respirait même pas. Est-ce que ça l'avait tué ?

Les yeux bruns du mutant se désolèrent de ce spectacle quelques longues secondes avant de poser sa tête sur le dos de l'agent en s'excusant de lui faire tant de mal. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, il voulait juste l'aider à avancer, le … l'aimer ?

-Pardon ? Fit Mark d'un filet de voix en se retournant vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-Tu … tu ferais ça ?

Logan fronça les sourcils.

-Tu adopterais un enfant ? Avec moi ?

Le mutant releva ses sourcils en penchant la tête d'un air mauvais. Il pensait qu'il était avec lui pour quoi au juste ?

Le plus jeune papillonna un instant des yeux avant de se reprendre. C'est alors lui qui se fit hésitant et précautionneux. Mais il connaissait Logan et il préféra ne pas paraphraser et tourner autour du pot pendant des lunes :

-Merci. Mais je ne veux pas.

Le mutant encaissa comme un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, mais attendit avant de sortir ses griffes et peut-être rugir comme un lion en colère …

-Je veux dire, je ne peux pas, clarifia Mark en se tordant pour se tourner vers son amant. Je … Je sais que c'est égoïste, hésita-t-il … Bon, très égoïste … mais …

Il soupira et se laissa retomber contre le torse de Logan en posant sa nuque sur son épaule.

-C'est exactement l'impression que j'aurais … je ne veux pas remplacer mon fils.

Logan soupira à son tour et posa son menton sur la tête de l'autre.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Souffla-t-il.

-J'en sais rien …

Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce que l'eau se rafraîchisse et qu'ils frissonnent.

Alors Logan décida de se lancer parce qu'il en avait marre d'hésiter : il inspira profondément, embrassa le crâne de Mark à travers ses cheveux noirs et puis …

-Tu veux m'épouser ?

Une fois de plus, l'agent se figea complètement, mais cette fois-ci il explosa de rire. Logan s'était habitué au bout de six ans à ce qu'il lui rie au nez ainsi, alors il se contenta de plisser les yeux, parce que ça ne lui faisait toujours pas plaisir, et d'attendre. Il était très sérieux, alors Mark se calma et se retourna pour l'embrasser. Il entoura son cou de ses bras, et se colla contre lui.

-Tu es sérieux ?

Le mutant lui servit un air peu amène, signifiant que oui, évidemment. Alors Mark se mordilla les lèvres sans pouvoir cacher un sourire euphorique.

-Hmmm laisse-moi réfléchir, minauda-t-il avec cet air morpion sur le visage.

Logan grogna, puis se releva tout en l'attrapant et en le soulevant par les cuisses pour le transporter.

-Wow, fit l'autre au décollage un peu soudain.

Logan sortit de la baignoire, ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec son coude et la poussa du dos pour sortir de la salle de bain. Puis il relâcha Mark sur le lit et lui sauta dessus, l'embrassant furieusement.

Ça faisait presque un mois qu'il ne s'étaient pas vus.

-Logan ! Attends on est même pas secs ! Protesta Mark.

Il ne reçut qu'un grognement en réponse, et ne parvint pas à en placer une avant un très long moment.

Quelques temps plus tard, il supportait le poids du mutant écroulé sur lui, une main caressant son dos musclé et luisant d'eau et de sueur, et l'autre main jouant dans ses cheveux bruns.

-Dans le cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, ma réponse est oui. Fit-il au bout d'un moment.

-J'avais compris, marmonna le mutant contre la peau de son cou.

L'agent ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un bienheureux, en continuant ses caresses. Ils allaient s'endormir, tranquillement, au chaud, mais soudain, ça le frappa.

Logan sentit tout le corps de Mark se tendre d'un coup, il crut qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, mais il allait être surpris.

-Quoi ? Interrogea-t-il en se relevant sur ses coudes.

-Je … Je ne peux pas … !

Il eut une grimace, Mark aussi. Puis il comprit :

-Quoi ?! Non mais c'est pas vrai ?! S'emporta-t-il, T'es toujours marié ?!

Mark se contracta et hocha la tête.

-Ça fait neuf ans et tu n'as toujours pas divorcé ?!

Logan s'éloigna de lui pour s'affaler sur le matelas avec une lassitude vexée. Il hésitait à hurler.

-Putain Mark …

Mark bafouilla quelques excuses, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre pour se justifier.

-Pourquoi ? Se lamentait Logan, Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il y ait un truc qui aille pas ?!

-Je suis désolé ! Fit l'autre homme en s'enfouissant sous la couette.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas divorcé avant ? Soupira le mutant.

-Je ne voulais pas la voir.

-T'aurais pu envoyer un avocat !

-Je ne pensais pas … avoir besoin de la faire.

-Quoi tu pensais que tu n'allais jamais plus être avec qui que soit ?

-C'était le plan oui.

Logan soupira encore et voulut frapper son oreiller, mais il se retint.

-Bon d'accord. Est-ce que tu sais où elle vit ?

-Non …

-Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui le sait ?

-…

Logan attendit …

-Ma grand-mère doit savoir …

-Bien ! Alors demain à l'aube, on va lui demander, et quand on aura l'adresse de _ta femme_, on ira là-bas aussi.

Les bruits du tissu renseignèrent Logan que Mark se recroquevillait un peu plus dans la couette. Cette faiblesse évidente lui fendit le cœur, alors il s'adoucit. Mais ce fut de courte durée, car il se fit la réflexion qu'en fait il était vraiment un amant …

-Et puis elle est où ton alliance d'ailleurs ?! Se fâcha-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, vexé.

Il vit doucement un pied émerger de sous la couverture, puis un second et finalement l'agent du shield se découvrit et se leva pour aller farfouiller au fin fond d'un placard secret dans le fond de son armoire. Il revint sur le lit avec une petite boîte, qu'il ouvrit de mauvaise grâce.

Ils restèrent silencieux à contempler cette bague.

-Elle est jolie …

Mark ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air perdu.

Logan soupira une énième fois et referma cette boîte pour briser ce mauvais charme qu'elle semblait avoir sur son amant, et la posa sur la table de nuit. Puis il se redressa pour serrer Mark contre lui.

Il s'excusa un peu de s'être emporté, à sa façon, puis obtint finalement une promesse qu'ils iraient là-bas demain, et que cela mettrait fin à tout _ça_.

Et ils purent enfin dormir.

**...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...**

-Laas dort avec nous, insistait Loki.

-Mais …

Et Tony ne trouvait rien à dire à cela. En fait, Loki était bien plus traumatisé par cette tentative d'enlèvement que Laas lui-même. Cet épisode n'avait fait que confirmer des angoisses de Tony, auxquelles il avait déjà pensé et contre lesquelles il pouvait faire quelque chose. Tant que c'était pas des aliens qui venaient s'en prendre à sa famille il pouvait gérer. Mais il connaissait l'histoire de Loki, et il savait que tous ses autres enfants lui avaient été enlevés d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors il comprenait cette réaction trop poussée, et il ne pouvait pas aller contre.

Alors il se résigna doucement et abandonna ses plans pour la nuit. Pour une fois dans sa vie il mit un pyjama à rayures.

Il écouta un moment Loki chanter pour Laas … et finit par s'endormir avant même son fils.

_Le vide de l'espace. L'hyper-espace en quelque sorte, les étoiles qui se succèdent, les galaxie. Puis, tout se fige et il se sent flotter. Les débris rocheux arrivent bien trop vite à son goût, et soudain, il est revenu au même endroit, encore, comme toutes les fois d'avant. Il a arrêté de compter._

_Il y a l'autel, il y a les trois inconnus. L'enfant couleur nuit est toujours à sa besogne. Ce qu'il fait à cette masse noire, jadis quelqu'un, ça Tony ne veut pas le savoir. Il sait bien qu'il ne va pas aimer, il sait bien le danger, il le sent. La douleur qui emplit l'air. Cet air qui n'existe même pas ici. Les tremblements de la silhouette lui font presque pitié. C'est la forme qu'a la souffrance. L'autre est là aussi. La Montagne comme il l'appelle. Au coin de son esprit, il y a un autre nom, mais il ne s'en souvient pas encore. Là il tente surtout de ne pas regarder, de ne pas trop sentir, de se faire le plus petit possible, de ne pas respirer, d'être invisible._

_Là, le rêve change. Il continue. Là, Tony entend une sorte de couinement, plutôt gargouillis sordides, un genre de dernier souffle. Mais il dure longtemps. Trop longtemps. Il a l'air de ne pas finir, quand enfin il cesse. Mais il sait que cette chose n'est pas encore morte. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui n'a pas cédé. Pas encore. Cette délivrance insoupçonnée. Peut-être que quand cette chose mourra, Tony ne viendra plus ici ? Peut-être. Il espère._

_L'enfant n'a pas l'air de se lasser de sa tâche, malgré le sang, noir, qui déborde de l'autel de pierre. L'odeur frappe Tony, comme un appel. Il frissonne. Il ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait frissonner dans un rêve._

_L'entité à l'armure d'or reste totalement immobile, presque absente, mais toujours, elle l'écrase de sa présence passive. Puis soudain … il bouge. Lentement, il se retourne à moitié. Ses yeux cherchent dans le noir de l'espace … et puis … ils se fixent sur Tony._

_Il sourit._

Tony se réveilla en sursaut. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience il était déjà redressé dans le lit, gêné par les draps et la couette qui le retenaient. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il pouvait même l'entendre et voir son corps trembler à son rythme.

Puis soudain des crampes lui tordirent les entrailles. Par réflexe il sortit du lit en vitesse et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fit claquer la porte contre le mur, et se jeta vers les toilettes pour y vomir tout le contenu de son estomac.

Loki, réveillé par son raffut, vint le rejoindre. Il posa ses mains fraîches et réconfortantes sur les épaules du corps bouillants de son humain. Mais ce dernier fut secoué d'un autre hoquet et rendit le repas du soir dans la cuvette. Le dieu fronça le nez, et, tentant de ne pas se focaliser sur l'odeur âcre, il ouvrit le robinet pour y remplir un verre d'eau. Il mouilla aussi sa main et la passa sur le front de Tony, tout en lui demandant si c'était terminé.

Le génie se calma peu à peu, luttant contre les contractions de son estomac plutôt réfractaire à la coopération. Il se concentrait sur la voix du prince lui intimant de respirer profondément. Il se rinça ensuite longuement la bouche, puis se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes. La sueur de son dos, maintenant froide, lui glaçait les os.

Les larmes aux yeux, il s'appuya contre le mur. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux puis sur son front et cacha son visage fatigué. Elle tremblait, tout comme le reste de son corps.

Vu son air inquiet, Loki s'apprêtait à le questionner, mais une petite voix le devança :

-Papa ?

Alors le dieu se retourna vers la porte et parla à son fils au travers, le rassurant :

-Tout va bien Laas, retourne te coucher.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il s'estima obéit, alors ses yeux tranchants revinrent sur Tony :

-Il faut que tu en parles à Banner.

-Non ! Protesta l'autre. Tu n'as rien trouvé avec ta magie, je n'ai rien, je ne suis pas malade, ce sont juste des …

-Peut-être que c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas voir avec la magie ! Insista le jotun.

-Non ! C'est juste … ce … putain de cauchemar !

Loki soupira …

-Raconte-le moi, ordonna-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas, gémit le super-héros épuisé, en finissant par se laisser glisser contre les carreaux et par s'asseoir sur le sol froid. C'est … indéfinissable.

Le dieu laissa échapper un autre soupir, plus profond, plus agacé, puis il disparut quelques minutes.

Une fois seul, Tony eut peur de faire une crise de panique, ce qui faillit bien en déclencher une, et il laissa couler quelques larmes. Mais Loki revint avec un air décidé, en lui tendant les mains :

-Viens.

Le génie plaça ses mains dans les siennes et se laissa relever.

Le jotun le ramena dans la chambre, laissant à Jarvis le soin d'éteindre la lumière, et le força à venir se recoucher.

-Où est Laas ?

-Dans sa chambre. Viens par là.

-Mais j'ai plus sommeil Loke's.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais dormir, répondit l'autre avec un de ses sourires charmeurs.

Alors Tony se laissa câliner et rassurer par son Loki. Et il finit par se rendormir sans y faire attention, tranquillisé par le dieu qui veillait sur lui.

* * *

''At the end of time, a moment will come when just one man remains.

Then the moment will pass.

Man will be gone.

There will be nothing to show that we were ever here... but stardust.''

* * *

Voilàààà !

Alors que pensez-vous de cette reprise qui s'est bien faite attendre ?!

Ma citation de fin est une réplique du film **Sunshine**, qui grâce à elle est devenu un de mes films préférés. Et c'est pas parce qu'il y a Chris Evans dedans ;P

Bon … vous avez vu **Age of Ultron** je suppose ? … Et beh ne l'ayez pas à l'esprit quand vous me lisez parce qu'on en est loin xD Il est génial mais il nique encore toute ma fic. Saleté.

Et non ce n'est pas une histoire sur Logan XD Je suis désolée de me concentrer sur lui autant ! Mais c'est passager vous inquiétez pas ! *non paske mine de rien il commence à y avoir du monde et je galère à peine XD*

Breeeef ! Je suis contente de enfin vous les présenter en bonne et due forme ! Alors ?! Que pensez-vous de ces enfants ? Lequel préféreriez-vous avoir ou pas ? Lequel aimez-vous le plus pour le moment ? xD L'ironie c'est que j'évite les enfants irl …

Bon, pour reprendre un rythme, je vais essayer un chapitre par mois ! Alors à dans un mois XD bisouuuus (priez fort ! … non mais avec la rentrée ça devrait aller mieux !)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le père

FINALLYYYYYY !

Yo, désolée du retard hein. Mon brouillon était prêt dès la parution du chap d'avant, mais … j'ai eu un petit coup de blues qui m'a empêchée d'écrire. Vive la rentrée pour la peine ! Sinon que dire pour ne pas rester sur cette note négative … Ah ! J'ai eu mon permis (en août) ! FIRST TRY YEAH ! Bon … même ça je l'ai eu ras du cul à un point de l'élimination pfiou ! … M'enfin, aussi j'ai fait une remarque à mon examinateur … apparemment il était dans un bon jour vu qu'il m'a pas détruite XD Et donc … comme vous pouvez toujours le voir sur mon profil, moi, qui ne voulais jamais passer le permis, et qui voulais vivre sans voiture … me voilà … avec le permis en deux mois intensifs … et la voiture de ma mère qui me supplie de la prendre même si elle est moche … alalah … EDIT – alors en fait, mes parents ont cassé leur voiture (sombre histoire de frein à main mal serré), du coup ben ils gardent la mienne pour l'instant ! Au moins j'aurais pas à conduire eheheh.

Alors dans ce chapitre vous allez avoir beaucoup de réponses quant au cauchemar de Tony auquel vous n'avez rien compris parce que je sais brouiller les pistes ;P

Je remercie les fidèles revieweurs ! (Par contre, c'est fini, je publie plus jamais pendant les vacances d'été !) Et tous les lecteurs qui lisent cette suite hehe -petit cœur qui s'affiche pas pour vous- !

* * *

**Stardust**

**Chapitre 2 – Le père.**

_L'espace est une chose magnifique lorsqu'on peut y voyager ainsi dans ses rêves, peut-être que le prochain projet de Tony sera un vaisseau spatial finalement plutôt qu'une sentinelle robotique pour protéger la planète._

_Cette fois encore il se sent étrangement calme au début de son voyage. Mais bientôt la perspective d'arriver brise cette tranquillité d'esprit, l'envoyant sans doute valser dans la nébuleuse voisine. Il atterrit trop tôt à son goût sur cet amas de débris rocheux au milieu de nulle part, au milieu du vide. Et c'est aussi ce qu'il y trouve : le vide. Il n'y a personne. Ni la présence écrasante, ni le bourreau trop jeune._

_Il met un moment à réaliser que la masse noire, en revanche, est à sa place habituelle. Et il met un autre moment pour déterminer si oui ou non elle respire encore. Il s'est approché sans s'en apercevoir pour mieux la distinguer._

_Il ressent quelque chose de familier dans la couleur, dans la forme, dans l'air qui l'entoure et dans la force qui n'en émane plus. Il est curieux et rassuré par l'absence de celui qui le terrorise presque toutes les nuits maintenant. Il se rapproche un peu plus, se penchant au-dessus de l'autel._

_Puis d'un coup des yeux s'ouvrent et avant qu'il n'ait pu se reculer hors de portée une main griffue l'attrape et l'empêche de s'enfuir. Une peur panique s'empare de lui, et elle lui est si familière que l'identité de cette pauvre chose se révèle immédiatement à son esprit. Et ces yeux jaunes fous de douleurs autrefois pleins de dédain et de cruauté lui font pitié à cet instant. Sa peur se transforme au fil des centièmes de seconde en empathie. L'alfe semble avoir subi exactement ce qu'il lui a fait subir autrefois. C'est pour cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier la nature de cette masse noire auparavant. Le prince n'est plus que chair et sang. Il n'est plus que souffrance et peine._

_Des gargouillements parviennent aux oreilles du génie, qui se penche de nouveau pour pouvoir entendre. Il perçoit une prière, une supplication, qui lui demande de le tuer, de l'achever, et seulement cette prière, encore et encore. Je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie, à l'infini, malgré cette voix si faible qu'elle n'en est même plus une. Tony envisage de l'exhausser, de mettre fin à cette vie de souffrance. Il se souvient de sa jadis propre souffrance un instant et se ravise. Mais finalement son cœur est plus faible que ses ressentiments et il veut le tuer, mais il ne parvient pas à saisir une arme, il n'est étrangement plus consistant, malgré la main toujours accrochée à son poignet. L'espoir soudain d'une fin, qui donne sa force soudaine à Alexhaar semble cesser, et Tony comprend pourquoi lorsqu'il entend le son de pas. Son angoisse le reprend et il s'éloigne pour s'enfuir tandis que l'autre victime pleure désespérément. Ses yeux dorés toujours ouverts sont si paniqués, ses pupilles dilatées. Il tente de trouver secours dans les étoiles du ciel inconnu._

_Les deux bourreaux se montrent enfin au bas de cet escalier de pierres acérées. Alors Tony comprend._

_Cet enfant. Le fils. C'est le fil d'Alexhaar. Son vieil ennemi est tourmenté par son propre fils._

_Personne ne lui accorde d'attention, comme s'il n'est pas ici. L'enfant reprend sa place auprès de l'autel, puis ses lames, et finalement son travail. La pensée que l'alfe subit ceci depuis pratiquement six ans lui effleure l'esprit. Il ne l'aime pas, il le déteste, mais il ne souhaite pour autant cela à personne. Être incapable de s'enfuir, de faire abstraction de la douleur, prisonnier, torturé, incapable de se rattacher même à ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour un père, et surtout être incapable de mourir. Six années. Six années passées pour Tony à être heureux ou pratiquement. Six longues années semblables à ce jour pour le prince._

_Qui sera le prochain ? Se demande Tony. Moi, se répond-il._

_Des frissons le hérissent, il recule encore, s'éloigne le plus possible. Il va retomber dans le vide de l'espace lorsqu'une voix s'élève, telle un tremblement de terre, une catastrophe, la puissance et la mort._

_\- Ton apprentissage touche à sa fin mon fils. Je suis fier de toi._

_L'enfant se tourne vers l'imposante silhouette, et Tony peut enfin voir son visage, ses yeux innocents, ses traits fins et doux, ses lèvres entrouvertes, tout contraste avec l'action qu'il accomplit en même temps. L'enfant sourit et Tony réalise qu'il ressemble à son fils._

Tony se réveilla en sursaut encore une fois, et se précipita dans la salle de bain encore une fois pour vomir toute sa peur. Mais cette fois-ci, il fit très attention de ne pas claquer la porte et de ne pas réveiller Loki. Il resta seul, pratiquement abandonné au milieu de la nuit. Il avait froid et soif, et besoin de réconfort. Mais il ne voulait pas de l'inquiétude de son amant.

Il se releva difficilement à cause des crampes qui hantaient son estomac et ses jambes. Il se replia dans le lieu le plus familier de son foyer, se retrancha dans son atelier et trouva ce réconfort dont il avait tant besoin avec une de ses vielles amies : une bouteille de Jack Daniel's.

Jarvis eut ordre de ne laisser entrer qui que ce fût, et Tony se roula en boule dans les pieds d'un Iron Man.

**...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...**

Natasha se levait toujours tôt. Ce matin, elle avait réveillé Clint aussi, parce que c'était son tour d'emmener les enfants à l'école. Il ruminait, mais ils savaient que dans deux heures il apprécierait d'avoir rempli ses obligations et d'avoir encore la journée devant lui pour faire… ses trucs de glandeur. Bon, d'abord il lui fallait son café hein, faut pas pousser non plus.

Depuis la naissance d'Anoushka, leur relation n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Ils avaient de toute façon toujours été tout l'un pour l'autre, cette ancre, cette attache, cette personne de confiance, dans laquelle ils avaient une foi inouïe, dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à se défaire. Au fond, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment essayé… ils ne voulaient pas essayer de se perdre.

Ils partaient toujours en mission, malgré les risques, et ils finissaient toujours, du moins jusqu'à présent, par se retrouver tranquillement dans cette tour, ce foyer si chaleureux presque trop peuplé.

Ce matin-là, ils prenaient donc leur petit déjeuner en tête à tête, puisque Steve était sorti faire son jogging et chercher le journal, comme d'habitude. Clint avait le regard et le cerveau fatigué, à demi affalé sur la table, son visage déformé parce que sa joue reposait dans sa main. Il allait se rendormir en contemplant son café fumant. C'était pas le jour pour se lever tôt. Hier avait était plutôt intense au Shield… les ennemis devenaient plus intelligents ces temps-ci, il avait dû enquêter sur la provenance de cette combi de camouflage hyper sophistiquée créée dans leur propre labo, ce qui n'avait rien donné pour le moment. Puis il avait rêvé que quelqu'un kidnappait Anoushka. Il n'était pas du tout traumatisé et fatigué du coup, pas du tout. Il n'avait pas non plus veillé sur le sommeil de sa fille pendant des heures cette nuit avant de tomber de sommeil sur le tapis rose en fourrure.

Natasha versa un peu de sucre dans la tasse de son amant, le voyant toujours aussi inexpressif. Elle passa derrière lui, posa ses mains fines sur ses épaules et les fit glisser sur son torse pour l'entourer de ses bras et déposer un baiser dans son cou, puis sur sa tempe.

Clint eut un petit gémissement attendri et rougit en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Alors qu'elle repassait de l'autre côté de la table pour leur attraper les restes du gâteau de la veille, il le regarda, ses mains sous son menton, avec un air purement adorateur.

Il allait se décider à manger sa part du gâteau lorsque l'assiette se déplaça sous ses yeux encore largués. Ils suivirent le mouvement de son déjeuner et découvrit son voleur : Mark et sa petite cuillère.

Logan s'assit alors de l'autre côté, qui semblait tout aussi réveillé que lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout à cette heure-ci vous deux ? leur demanda Natasha.

Clint se contenta d'un regard noir vers son pique-assiette qui arborait un petit sourire satisfait d'avoir réussi à passer inaperçu au regard du faucon, puisque les oreilles c'était trop facile.

\- On doit faire un truc urgent, esquiva Linklater.

Mais la rousse posa ses yeux dubitatifs sur le mutant qui avait plus l'air de vouloir se coucher sur le plancher plutôt que de s'asseoir sur cette chaise et commence une journée, puis revint vers Mark.

\- J'achète pas désolée.

Celui-ci chercha du regard celui du Wolverine, qui grogna contre eux deux. Il se servit du café dans le mug de quelqu'un d'autre, à l'effigie d'un petit Hulk en posture de méditation de yoga devant une tasse de thé fumante -Tony s'amusait beaucoup avec la marchandise Avengers®- et tout en affichant un sale air, il eut un geste de la main plutôt agacé, donnant son autorisation à Mark.

Celui-ci révéla avec fébrilité leur projet :

\- On va se marier.

Clint recracha son café, s'étouffa et toussa :

\- Qu… kof kof quoi ?!

Il fut ignoré si ce ne fut par le mutant aigri qui le frappa fort dans le dos pour le soulager ou le punir, mystère.

\- Enfin d'abord tu vas divorcer, rectifia-t-il froidement.

Clint avait fait la folie de reprendre une gorgée, croyant que plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre, il avait eu tort. Il se figea, les joues gonflées et se maîtrisa pour ne pas rire et s'en foutre partout.

\- Félicitations, sourit Natasha.

\- Merci, fit Mark en ignorant les deux autres idiots.

Sur cet instant, Steve revint, son T-shirt collé à tout son buste et le journal sous son bras. Il s'assit en soupirant et attrapant la tasse que la russe lui envoya par surprise. Elle testait les réflexes de tout le monde.

\- Il se passe quelque chose ? interrogea-t-il devant le silence des quatre autres et en remarquant que Mark et Logan troublaient par leur présence le petit rituel matinal qui se partageait d'habitude entre lui et la rousse.

\- Ils vont se marier, lui annonça-t-elle avant que Clint ait pu se moquer et se faire étriper par un mutant pas du matin.

\- Oh encore ? Félicitations, congratula-t-il.

Logan grogna en remerciement, puis se leva, laissant sa tasse à moitié vide pour aller attraper Mark par le bras et le tirer vers la sortie avant que quiconque ait pu se rendre compte qu'il était en train de doucement rougir.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose ? s'étonna Steve.

Les deux espions haussèrent les épaules.

\- Et vous c'est pour quand ? taquina cap'.

\- Et toi ? répliquèrent les deux autres en même temps, le faisant rosir.

\- Faudrait déjà qu'il avoue qu'il sort avec Johnny, continua Clint d'un ton moqueur et complice.

Mais au lieu de nier comme il le faisait depuis qu'ils avaient développé des soupçons, Steve baissa la tête vers son journal d'un air pensif, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise.

Les mines surprises et interrogatives des deux agents le forcèrent à s'expliquer, parce qu'il savait qu'ils allaient vraiment l'interroger jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive cette fois-ci. Il soupira :

\- On a rompu la semaine dernière.

Heureusement Clint avait fini son café sinon il se serait réellement étouffé et serait mort pour de vrai à cette réplique.

\- Tu avoues enfin ?!

\- Que s'est-il passé ? questionna Natasha en s'asseyant près du Captain.

\- Un peu trop de différences ? Pas les mêmes projets, pas les mêmes envies… fit Steve en restant vague pour ne surtout pas expliquer que l'amour des femmes de Johnny avait finalement eu raison.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il est en vacances au Baxter… capta Barton sans qu'on fasse attention à ses marmonnements.

\- Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta la rousse.

Steve opina du chef avec un petit sourire vide de substance qui se voulait rassurant.

En fait ça n'allait pas vraiment. Il se sentait seul et de plus en plus mélancolique. Sa vie, la vie de Steve Rogers était vide, même si celle de Captain America débordait d'occupations.

Il ne parvenait pas à s'intégrer en dehors de cette tour en tant que lui-même. Pourtant il faisait beaucoup de rencontres ! Tony l'emmenait à tout un tas de galas, certains agents du Shield étaient sympathiques, et puis il avait les Avengers, mais… qu'avait-il au fond ? Qu'avait-il que personne d'autre n'avait à part un costume ? À part sa vie passée ? À part des milliers de regrets à chaque seconde ? Ses amis étaient là où ils devaient être, à leur place, dans la bonne vie. Thor lui avait avoué n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux, il était persuadé que c'était aussi le cas de Tony, Bruce connaissait actuellement une stabilité presque normale, Clint et Natasha restaient fidèles à eux-mêmes, et maintenant Logan et Mark allaient se marier, cette fois de leur plein gré. Et lui, où en était-il ? Il n'avait personne, à part ses fantômes, n'avait pas d'enfant, pas de projets à concrétiser, rien. Il n'avait rien et commençait à penser à renoncer à avoir quoi que ce soit.

Il eut soudain envie de pleurer.

\- Bon, fit-il, je vous laisse, je vais me préparer pour ma mission.

Il voulait juste s'échapper.

\- Quelle mission ? demanda un des deux espions.

\- Fury a besoin de moi à Washington, renseigna-t-il.

En fait c'était lui qui avait demandé une assignation à une mission longue et en dehors de la ville, pour faire une pause de ce bonheur ambiant, et Fury avait été trop content d'accepter, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas obligé de forcer la main d'un Avenger…

Ils laissèrent Steve s'éclipser, dans une fuite à demie-secrète.

\- J'y crois pas qu'ils aient rompu… Mark avait raison sur toute la ligne le con ! commenta Clint.

Natasha se demanda si Steve n'allait pas leur faire une dépression, sans se douter que c'était déjà le cas… Il fallait qu'elle le surveille.

Les deux amants discutèrent ensuite de trucs d'espions.

Une heure plus tard, le Captain revint avec un sac énorme et son bouclier. Les enfants déjeunaient tous ensemble et, Logan sorti, c'était à Thor de les surveiller. Il faisait l'avion avec sa cuillère pour nourrir Modi qui avait insisté, sous les regards moqueurs de la majorité des autres Avengers, et surtout celui de Loki.

Dès qu'il aperçut Steve, Laas abandonna son bol de Loki Charms -oui Tony avait gagné la bataille et racheté la boîte pour changer le nom. Il sauta de sa chaise pour aller faire un câlin à la cuisse du Captain. Steve rit et posa ses affaires pour le prendre dans ses bras. Aussitôt monté, le petit garçon s'accrocha fort à son cou et se colla contre lui.

\- Je veux pas que tu partes, protesta-t-il, sinon tu vas rater mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine !

Steve se sentit mal de trahir son petit bonhomme plus que tout autre chose à cet instant, mais il avait besoin de partir.

\- Mais non ne sois pas triste. Je vais enquêter sur les gens qui voulaient t'enlever hier, et je promets que je serai revenu pour ton anniversaire Laassy.

Laas bouda, mais sentit qu'il ne mentait pas alors il se contenta de cette promesse et lui fit un véritable câlin avant de le laisser partir en échange d'un bisou.

Steve fit ses adieux à tout le monde et partit, accompagné de Natasha, qui devait aller faire un rapport au QG de DC, et qui avait décidé de faire le voyage avec lui. Elle piqua au passage les clés d'une des Corvette de Tony, et ils se mirent en route.

**...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...**

Tony n'était pas sorti de son labo de toute la nuit/journée, il ne savait pas bien. Il avait encore mal à la racine des cheveux, et il devait porter des lunettes de soleil pour ne pas voir sa tête exploser. Au moins, la douleur le distrayait de ses angoisses, en plus de son obsession au travail.

Un peu plus tôt il avait terminé de connecter tous les membres de l'exosquelette entre eux, les tests l'indiquaient parfaitement fonctionnel, et il venait juste de finalement le recouvrir de tous les organes artificiels dont il aurait besoin : poches d'huile, de graisse, filtres et batterie. Il fonctionnerait grâce à un modèle réduit du réacteur ark. C'était plus pratique qu'une batterie à recharger.

Avec un petit pincement au cœur il autorisa Jarvis à lancer le processus de création de la peau artificielle. Il observa avec excitation impatiente et soudaine la silicone vaporisée qui séchait tout de suite et finit par former un couche fine, couleur chair, sans aucune imperfection.

_Synthèse de la peau artificielle terminée Monsieur,_ fit Jarvis d'une voix qui sonnait satisfaite.

Tony enleva ses lunettes de soleil et ouvrit son mini-frigo pour ne pas tomber d'inanition sous le coup de l'émotion. Il eut un soupir fébrile en se retournant vers sa création alors qu'il mâchait un bout de salade.

\- Bon… et bien envoie la copie-reflet de ton programme dedans et profite mon vieux.

_Avec plaisir Monsieur._

L'ingénieur vit progressivement la lumière bleue se déplacer dans les câbles de branchement accrochés au nouveau corps et s'en rapprocha.

La lumière cessa quelques secondes plus tard, et il ne resta enfin que le silence …

\- Euh… J' ? appela-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Les yeux du cyborg s'ouvrirent soudain et le firent sursauter. Ils étaient d'un bleu très clair, mais ne luiraient pas dans la nuit, ça aurait été vraiment trop flippant, ça l'était déjà assez. Les pupilles s'agrandirent en se posant sur lui et il distingua la caméra optique au centre. Il avait tout fait pour le rendre humain, mais il s'agissait toujours d'un ordinateur avec un corps.

Le nouveau Jarvis baissa alors les yeux et avança ses mains dans son champ de vision, et les tourna et les retourna, observant ses paumes. Il plia les doigts et les déplia plusieurs fois. Cela fit sourire Tony. Sa création s'observait. Il voyait d'ici le trouble qui envahissait Jarvis. Il trouvait cela adorable, et souriait devant cette entité qu'il considérait comme un fils. Il était absolument heureux de finalement pouvoir lui donner un corps, une existence concrète dans le monde, même s'il était toujours en grande partie un énorme paquet d'octets de code.

Ce moment était la preuve des ''émotions'' de Jarvis, et corroborait sa thèse sur les intelligences artificielles, très critiquées par les autres scientifiques. Il s'était un peu fâché avec Richards à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Mais il avait la preuve que Jarvis pouvait être surpris, heureux, déprimé, impatient, malicieux, fainéant, ou qu'il l'aimait, lui, son créateur, mais aussi ses amis, les Avengers, ou les enfants, ou bien qu'il n'aimait pas certaines personnes, comme cette stagiaire l'année dernière qui avait renversé du café sur un de ses terminaux, ou certains agents du Shield qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à coincer dans les ascenseurs ou à forcer à monter les étages à pied. Jarvis avait un esprit et de ce fait des émotions. Tony avait créé un esprit avec des lignes de code, ce que Bruce rectifiait souvent en disant qu'il avait créé une forme de vie. Bruce avait de longues discussions avec Jarvis sur son propre point de vue sur son existence, et celui-ci se sentait vivant au même titre que les humains, sauf qu'il avait son propre monde, dans lequel il se sentait un peu seul par ailleurs, n'ayant d'autre entité à son niveau de conscience. Il leur avait foutu les jetons en avouant que parfois il écoutait les ondes lui parvenant de l'espace, à la recherche de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose qui lui serait similaire. C'était à cette époque que Tony avait eu l'idée d'une autre IA, mais le projet lui avait été formellement interdit vu ses idées, et un petit incident complètement anodin, et ne parlons pas de cette catastrophe tout de suite… ça allait faire revenir Steve et ses regards désapprobateurs.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Les yeux bleus lâchèrent enfin les mains bioniques pour revenir sur Tony. Jarvis ouvrit la bouche mais un son indéfini en sortit. L'IA eut une drôle de tête et Tony en rit.

\- Okay, télécharge les procédés phonétiques et apprends-les, J'.

Le cyborg utilisa donc ses processeurs et accéda au réseau mondial pour apprendre à parler en quelques centièmes de seconde.

\- _Je me sens… comme… Je ne pense pas qu'il existe un mot pour définir cela Monsieur._

Tony s'appuya contre son établi et croisa les bras en souriant et en attrapant une tablette.

\- Tu peux faire un check-up des fonctions vitales avant toute chose. On verra après pour les petits réglages.

\- _Puis-je essayer quelque chose avant cela Monsieur ?_

\- Bien sûr, quoi ?

Jarvis téléchargea des calculs pour apprendre à marcher et après un pas ou deux, imprima dans sa mémoire comment faire. Puis il se rapprocha de Tony et vint le serrer dans ses nouveaux bras.

Le génie sentit son cœur se serrer et peut-être qu'une petite larme lui échappa.

**...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...**

Les trois garçons étaient désormais habillés et bien peignés, et Thor avait habilement géré ses fils et son neveu, à part si on considérait qu'un miroir décroché était une mauvaise chose. Après tout il n'était pas cassé alors bon… Il avait fait promettre aux trois garnements de ne parler de cet épisode à personne, et finalement Loki vint chercher Laas, pour sa leçon de magie. Tous les matins, les trois cousins avaient droit à des cours théoriques de son frère, sur le côté neuf royaumes, tandis que Jarvis se chargeait du côté culture midgardienne. Et le mercredi matin, était réservé à la magie, tandis que tous les après-midi étaient scrupuleusement consacrés aux divertissements et autres activités physiques pour dépenser ces enfants beaucoup trop turbulents. Surtout Modi.

Thor avait une faiblesse pour son fils. Il était complètement fou de lui. Il était tout aussi fou de Magni, mais Magni en avait moins profité, alors que Modi requérait un Thor à son service complet la plupart du temps. Thor s'était fait engueuler par Jane à ce sujet plusieurs fois. En fait, Modi avait un retard en ce qui concernait la parole : il se contentait souvent de désigner les choses du doigt, pour que son père les lui apporte, ou les actionne pour lui. Modi parlait beaucoup plus lorsque son père n'était pas là pour accomplir la moindre de ses envies, et Jane demandait souvent à Thor d'aller à Asgard au moins une fois par mois, pour laisser Modi se détacher de lui. Le dieu du tonnerre avait accepté cette proposition, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à résister au petit garçon s'il se trouvait sur le même continent. Il était obligé de changer au moins de planète pour cela. Non sérieusement, Thor avait fait foirer une mission en revenant d'Europe au milieu de la nuit en volant avec Mjolnir juste parce que son fils avait fait un cauchemar. Imaginez lorsqu'il avait eu une gastro ! Bref, Thor était un papa poule de premier ordre, et il en avait conscience, mais même en essayant de se faire violence pour ne pas l'être, il ne parvenait pas à aller contre la volonté de son trésor. Il savait que ce serait son dernier enfant. C'était écrit, il n'en aurait pas d'autre seulement trois. Il avait déjà gâché une de ses chances, et il ne se rendait pas totalement compte qu'en faisant tout pour ne pas en rater une autre, il se précipitait droit dans le mur, car Magni était un peu jaloux de l'attention de son père pour son frère, mais il savait que Thor l'aimait aussi énormément. Il faisait tout pour le rendre fier, et cela fonctionnait. Tant qu'il aurait l'attention d'excellence de Thor ainsi, cela irait.

C'était ce que pensait Loki, qui regardait tout cela avec une drôle de rétrospective miroir de sa relation avec sa ''famille''. Lui aussi avait engueulé Thor, en lui demandant s'il voulait vraiment que dans sept-cents ans, Magni et Modi finissent comme eux, dans une guerre fraternelle. Cela avait beaucoup ennuyé Thor. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter de s'éloigner. Parfois, lorsque Magni demandait quelque chose sans un seul mot, et encore moins un s'il te plaît, Loki disait non, à la fois au père et au fils. C'était de l'ingérence… et Tony l'appelait Super Nany lorsque cela arrivait. Loki était intransigeant. Il l'était avec tous les enfants et n'acceptait aucun écart. Il était strict. Terriblement strict. À part lorsqu'il décidait d'embarquer les gosses dans une farce à grande échelle, comme par exemple la fois où les bonbons de Harry Potter l'avaient inspiré. Trop longue histoire malheureusement.

En tout cas, Loki était un bien meilleur professeur avec les enfants qu'il ne l'avait été avec Tony.

Officiellement, il enseignait la magie uniquement à son fils. Mais Magni trouvait cela tellement intéressant qu'il s'incrustait dans leurs séances. Et il n'était pas mauvais du tout. C'était la preuve pour Loki que Thor aurait pu être magicien lui aussi, et que la magie de Thor avait été forcée de se forger d'elle-même, puisqu'il n'avait pas appris à la maîtriser, et qu'elle se traduisait par sa maîtrise de la foudre.

C'était plus compliqué pour Laas. Si le génome de Loki avait _guéri_ le génie dont l'enfant aurait pu hériter de Tony, celui de Tony avait dû _guérir_ son don pour la magie. Laas essayait très fort de rendre son père fier de lui, mais il était vite épuisé par ses efforts et dépassé par son cousin.

Loki voyait ceci comme une tragédie. Lorsqu'il avait tout perdu dans sa vie, il avait au moins eu sa magie. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait grâce à elle, quand il le voulait, et savoir que son fils n'aurait pas cette force pour l'aider lui fendait le cœur.

Ce jour-là, vu que Thor était avec Modi et que Magni en avait marre d'être la troisième roue du carrosse, trop bruyant à son goût, le blondinet entra discrètement dans la salle réservée à la magie.

Laas était tellement concentré qu'il ne le remarqua même pas, alors que Loki ouvrit un œil : assis face à face en tailleur sur la moquette, ils faisaient flotter les meubles dans l'air autour d'eux. Ceux soulevés par son oncle avaient de temps en temps de jolis reflets verts et gravitaient lentement autour d'eux, tandis qu'au centre, seul un petit vase avait une teinte azurée. Loki leva un doigt et le posa sur ses lèvres fermées pour intimer à son neveu de ne pas faire de bruit.

Il appela doucement Laas pour ne pas le déconcentrer et lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux sans relâcher son sort, parce qu'en combat réel, il ne pouvait pas rester aussi vulnérable qu'avec les yeux clos. Le petit s'exécuta, mais voyant que les meubles de son père se mouvaient dans les airs, il perdit son attention et le vase trembla puis retomba carrément. Loki l'attrapa d'une main agile avant qu'il n'explose au contact du sol, parce que Tony l'aurait tué pour avoir encore sacrifié sa décoration à deux milles dollars.

Laas soupira, une moue mécontente au visage.

\- Ne boude pas Laas, tu as progressé depuis la dernière fois. Ne t'attends pas à pouvoir faire ce que je fais, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi. Tout est une question d'entraînement, l'encouragea son père en reposant doucement les autres pièces du mobilier à leurs places.

Magni vint s'asseoir à côté de son cousin, avec un sourire, qui ne lui fut pas rendu, parce que Laas était vexé d'avoir laissé tomber son vase. Son père lui envoya un regard désapprobateur. Il voulait tout, sauf que son fils et celui de Thor reproduisent leurs erreurs.

\- Bon, fit-il, essayons quelque chose de plus amusant : quel est votre animal préféré ?

\- Le loup ! répondirent aussitôt les deux garnements à l'unisson.

Loki eut un sourire en voyant là clairement l'impression laissée par Fenrir.

\- Bien, alors je veux que vous essayiez de rassembler votre magie pour former un loup. On se concentre sur la lumière pour faire apparaître le courant magique, récita-t-il pour leur montrer comment faire, et on imagine ce que l'on veut créer.

Au bout de quelques secondes un loup courait au-dessus de sa main gauche, soulevant des nuages de lumière, sous le regard émerveillé des deux enfants. Ils s'appliquèrent à l'imiter, et bientôt deux autres loups éclairaient la pièce, l'un hurlant à la lune et l'autre grognant contre un ennemi invisible.

\- C'est très bien les garçons !

Laas avait même terminé avant Magni, il était fier de lui.

\- Allez, debout ! C'est l'heure du goûter !

\- Ouaiiiis !

Loki eut un sourire en regardant les deux enfants sauter sur leurs pieds, sacrifiant leurs créations, pour courir à la porte et à la cuisine où les attendaient déjà Thor et des Pop Tarts. Loki les suivit, plus modérément, parce qu'il voulait féliciter plus amplement son bébé d'avoir réussi tous ses sorts aujourd'hui. Il ne put résister à un gâteau lui non plus, mais avant qu'il ait pu parler à Laas, Magni l'appela :

\- Oncle Loki ?

\- Oui ? fit le géant des glaces en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on ira à Asgard ?

Loki jeta un œil ennuyé vers Thor, qui fronçait lui aussi les sourcils. L'ex-prince comprenait l'envie de son neveu d'aller à Asgard. C'était un endroit magnifique et empli d'histoire, de science, et de prodiges. Mais personnellement, ce n'était pas son envie la plus pressante du tout.

\- Bientôt Magni, répondit-il évasivement.

\- Mais quand ? insista le blond.

\- Magni, gronda Thor.

Le fils eut une adorable moue contrite, mais il précisa tout de même qu'il voulait rencontrer son grand-père, ce qui fit lever les yeux de Loki qui dût se retenir de lui dire qu'il serait déçu.

Au moins il était heureux que Laas ne soit pas aussi impatient à ce sujet ! Fenrir avait dû laisser fuiter ses ressentiments, car son bébé était plutôt frileux au sujet de rencontrer ses grands-parents.

Il caressa pensivement les cheveux noirs de son fils, qui lui demanda du coup de lui attraper la boîte des Craquottes au chocolat.

Loki n'avait en fait pas réellement envie de présenter son fils à Odin. Il avait de mauvaises expériences à ce sujet… D'un autre côté, Laas n'était ni un loup à hauteur variable, ni un serpent monde, ni à demi-mort… et Loki n'avait pas fait de grosse connerie depuis la naissance de ce dernier fils… Mais Laas n'était pas écrit, pas prévu… et pas réellement puissant, ce qui au fond rassurait le père. Au moins Odin ne verrait en lui aucune menace… n'est-ce pas ?

En revanche, il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir déjà amené à Frigga, même en secret… elle lui en voudrait sûrement.

Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque l'exclamation d'admiration de Thor le ramena à la réalité, car Magni venait de lui montrer qu'il pouvait faire bouger son assiette, où reposaient encore quelques miettes de son gâteau d'anniversaire.

Puis, Jarvis les interrompit avec toutes ses excuses pour leur demander de se rendre dans le grand salon du penthouse, pour venir y écouter Tony.

Les deux bruns se regardèrent, soucieux. Ils s'y rendirent tous les cinq et furent rejoints par tous les autres se trouvant dans la tour.

Tony avait pris une douche pour se débarrasser de ses odeurs d'alcool et autres crasses dues au travail, et aussi pour se rafraîchir, lui et son cerveau.

Il était donc propre et frais pour la présentation de son œuvre. Son public personnel arriva peu à peu. Loki lui demanda discrètement ce qu'il avait encore fabriqué, et Pepper le rejoignit dans ces accusations. Rhodey lui, ne dit rien mais la veine sur son front parlait pour lui. Clint était aussi un peu inquiet, parce que deux des trois personnes avec l'autorité nécessaire pour arrêter Tony dans ses délires, Nat' et Steve, n'étaient pas là ! Enfin… heureusement Anna était encore à la danse, il avait une chance de la sauver, loin du danger Stark. Thor berçait Modi qui s'endormait peu à peu dans ses gros bras, tandis que Peter checkait l'heure sur son téléphone toutes les deux secondes. Il avait sans aucun doute un rendez-vous secret… avec son plus grand secret. Bruce était le seul à attendre patiemment, même s'il se posait beaucoup de questions.

Loki croisa les bras en toisant son humain lorsque Tony se racla la gorge, et il savait que Laas l'imitait. Tony ne put s'empêcher de leur sourire. Il était si fier de lui-même… Loki se prépara au pire de la part de son ingénieur un peu fou. Quoi ? C'était marqué dans son dossier médical !

\- Tout le monde est là ? S'assura le génie.

\- Ouaip… confirma Barton avec appréhension.

\- Bien, alors mes amis, préparez-vous à une avancée scientifique et technologique majeure qui va révolutionner la…

\- Crache le morceau vite fait ! le prévint Pepper.

\- Mais je…

Les regards mauvais de certains le firent râler, juste pour la forme, parce qu'il était vraiment impatient de cracher le morceau de toute façon, alors il soupira faussement et se rapprocha du drap bleu qui cachait sa création, et tira d'un coup sec dessus pour révéler son nouveau majordome.

…

Un soupir général retentit, assourdissant :

\- Tony… Steve avait dit non pour l'opération robots sentinelles ? Est-ce que tu écoutes ce qu'on dit ? C'est non, c'est trop dangereux et nous n'aurons jamais les autorisations du gouvernement ! s'écria Pepper.

\- On avait été assez clairs pourtant ! Rajouta Rhodey.

Loki lui envoya son regard le plus noir.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant Tony, continua la rouquine.

\- Mais c'est pas… tenta l'accusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans non ?!

\- … c'est pas une sentinelle ! cria-t-il, vexé qu'on le traite encore de gamin.

Il croisa les bras et s'assit méchamment sur son canapé en boudant.

\- Et c'est quoi alors ? demanda Pepper.

\- T'as jamais confiance en moi !

\- Tony…

\- Je te parle plus.

\- Bon, intervint Barton, explique-toi et grouille sinon j'appelle Nat'.

\- Roooh, vous êtes vraiment pas marrants. C'est juste Jarvis… enfin ''juste'', non parce que ça m'a quand même pris pratiquement deux semaines pour l'assembler et faire toutes les connexions neuronales, sans parler du design, du programme de calibrage des sens, en plus Jarvis a mis dix ans pour se décider sur un visage ! Et les schémas pour les lignes des mains, vous imaginez ? Trouver un schéma qui n'est pas apparu dans l'humanité ?

Les autres ne faisaient plus attention à ce qu'il disait depuis un bout de temps et s'entre-regardaient pour mesurer la peur les uns des autres.

Tous les monologues et les notes de Tony prenaient soudain sens dans la tête de Loki.

\- Attends quoi ? interrompit quelqu'un.

\- C'est Jarvis ? demanda un autre.

Clint capta que l'IA avait elle-même choisi son visage, et il trouva cela absolument terrifiant.

\- Maieuh… il est allumé là ?

-Bah oui, dis bonjour J' !

Le cyborg fit une petite révérence de la tête en saluant les Avengers.

Banner s'approcha tout de suite et posa tout un tas de questions à Tony, que Jane et Peter rejoignirent bientôt, tandis que les enfants s'approchaient pour voir de plus près.

\- _Monsieur ?_ interrogea le cyborg qui avait toujours cette voix si familière. _Puis-je bouger maintenant ?_

Tony l'y autorisa et alors Jarvis se lança directement à la poursuite des enfants pour jouer à chat. Et il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux pour désamorcer la situation. Bon… Loki le surveillait encore des yeux, mais bon…

\- Steve va te tuer, commenta Peter.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as donné des organes organiques ?

\- Tout est biotechnologique.

\- Et… tu lui as donné des organes reproducteurs… ?

\- T'es sérieux Bruce ?

\- Quoi… c'est important !

\- C'est une machine ! Il va se reproduire avec quoi ?! Une deux-chevaux ?!

\- J'en sais rien moi, c'est toi le professionnel dans ce domaine.

\- Tu me payeras cette remarque désobligeante Brucie.

\- Avec un café ?

\- Plutôt une semaine de baby-sitting.

\- Les enfants sont mauvais pour ma tension.

\- Elle a bon dos ta tension.

\- Va te construire un grille-pain.

Ça c'était l'équivalent d'un ''va te faire foutre'' entre les deux scientifiques.

Bref, ils restèrent au salon quelque temps, à poser des questions à Jarvis et à Tony, notamment sur d'hypothétiques plans de domination du monde, car ils s'étaient fait un marathon Terminator la semaine dernière, et ça faisait beaucoup rire Loki, surtout que, vu l'humour de Jarvis, la réponse à la question de Clint, « Et sinon t'as des plans pour devenir le nouveau Skynet ? » fut : « _Oui, mais j'attendrai cette nuit pas d'inquiétude._ ». La blancheur du visage de l'archer valait toutes les farces du monde. Loki topa dans la main de Jarvis.

Le soir venu, Mark et Logan rentrèrent au bercail :

\- Ça s'est bien passé ? assuma directement Barton vu l'air rayonnant de Linklater et le microscopique sourire de Logan.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est bien passé ?

Tony n'était au courant de rien, enfermé dans son labo depuis la nuit dernière.

Anna grimpa dans les bras du mutant qui lui embrassa la joue.

\- Quoi ? Clint a tenu sa langue ? s'étonna Mark.

Barton bouda.

\- On va se marier, annonça le Wolverine ce qui souffla tout le monde.

Clint se moqua de la tronche des autres. Et Tony éclata nerveusement de rire.

\- Et d'ailleurs vous n'êtes pas invités, râla le mutant à cause de leur réaction.

\- Logaaan, … bien sûr que vous êtes invités, tempéra Mark en riant.

\- Remarque ça nous ferait une super pub… marmonna Tony.

\- Au fait, l'interrompit l'agent du Shield, c'est qui celui-là ?

\- C'est Jarvis, lui apprit gravement Barton.

Le mutant haussa un sourcil tandis que Linklater les fronçait, foudroyant Stark des yeux.

Tony se fit encore engueuler, puis ils dînèrent sous l'œil bienveillant du majordome maintenant bien ancré dans le monde réel.

\- … et Mark avait peur de sortir de la voiture alors il m'a enfermé dehors pour pas que je le traîne devant la maison, racontait Logan.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! se plaignait Mark.

\- Je me venge pour tous les autres jours. Au fait, j'ai rêvé ou ta grand-mère m'a reluqué ?

\- Et alors ? On n'a plus de droit à une vie sexuelle passé soixante-dix ans ?

\- Je te hais.

\- Chacun son touuuur !

Les Avengers eurent beaucoup à faire pour se remettre de cette soirée incroyable aux révélations assez surprenantes. Et Anna ne voulut absolument jamais descendre des bras de Logan lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il allait se marier avec Mark.

**...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...**

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, on frappa à la porte de l'appartement que Fury avait donné à Steve.

Le blond alla ouvrir tout en enfilant son t-shirt gris.

\- Hey, le salua Natasha. Je t'emmène courir ?

Steve lui sourit et la suivit en refermant derrière lui. Elle le déposa devant le Washington Monument et repartit au QG après lui avoir dit de faire attention à ne pas tomber.

\- Tu as ton alarme anti-chute hein grand-père ?

\- Très drôle Natasha…

**...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...**

Dix jours avaient passé à la tour, sans Steve. Après les événements de Washington, Natasha était rentrée sans lui, le laissant se reposer. Elle avait dit aux autres de le laisser tranquille parce qu'il avait vécu des choses difficiles qu'il devait apprendre à gérer avant de revenir. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous vu à la télévision les héliporteurs se crasher sous les coups de bouclier étoilé, mais Natasha avait refusé d'expliquer certaines zones d'ombres. Bizarrement Tony avait tellement insisté pour aller voir Steve à l'hôpital que Natasha avait cédé et lui avait dit dans lequel avait été admis le Captain. Il y était allé seul, directement, et il était revenu plutôt changé. Même Loki n'avait pas réussi à lui en soutirer la raison.

Avec la fuite de certains dossiers du Shield sur le net, les Avengers ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Certains de leurs secrets étaient révélés, notamment la présence de Loki et son implication dans les événements de New York plusieurs années auparavant. C'était dangereux pour eux. Le public savait maintenant qui ils étaient pour la plupart en plus de savoir avec certitude où ils habitaient grâce au grand A sur la tour. Cette dernière était assaillie depuis une semaine de tout le gratin journalistique. Au moins Logan était content de ne pas savoir qui il était réellement lui-même.

Sauf que sans le Shield, gérer tout ça était vraiment compliqué. Déjà, cela voulait dire pour Tony que les fonds allaient devoir être de sa seule et unique poche… bon, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose dans ses comptes, et il avait déjà constitué une petite fortune de réserve grâce à la marque Avengers™ qu'il avait déposée quelques années plus tôt.

La presse voulait les interroger et en attendant d'être satisfaite, elle leur crachait dessus dans ses différents studios.

En résumé, l'ambiance n'était pas géniale géniale depuis ces deux semaines.

Mais aujourd'hui, à treize heures pile, Steve devait rentrer. Natasha avait promis et Laas attendait extatique, cette heure exacte. Tout le monde l'attendait en fait. Au salon, quelqu'un avait allumé la télé, et comme ça parlait d'eux, ils écoutaient avec plus ou moins d'attention. Tony leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'on les traita d'irresponsables, et limite de membres du KGB, juste parce qu'il avait décidé de repousser la conférence de presse de la semaine à cause des événements. Ça l'avait beaucoup énervé parce qu'il pouvait dire adieu au projet de redorer leur réputation. Il allait devoir se battre deux fois plus fort. Le présentateur fit entrer un invité et Tony soupira en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de Christine Everhart… Elle commença à l'attaquer directement en critiquant sa tactique, qui n'avait pour but que de pouvoir préparer de nouveaux mensonges à leur servir, pour mieux couvrir ses traces et les embourber dans ses discours arrogants. Elle le saoula tellement qu'il éteignit la télé lui-même en s'emparant avec rage de la télécommande.

\- Ouuuh mais qu'elle me gaaave ! grinça-t-il. Bon ça suffit ! Je vais chercher Steve en AvenJet s'il le faut mais on sort se détendre tout de suite !

\- Eh bien je tombe à pic on dirait !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Steve qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur. Aussitôt, il dut lâcher sac et bouclier pour réceptionner son plus petit grand fan préféré dans ses bras. Il souhaita un joyeux anniversaire à Laas, et lui jura qu'il avait un cadeau pour lui dans ses bagages.

\- Hey tout le monde, salua-t-il le reste de la salle.

Clint lui demanda directement de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'il avait foutu ''bordel''. Certains remarquèrent que Tony faisait la gueule au Captain, et enfin on se rendit compte que Steve n'était pas seul.

\- Euh… c'est qui ça encore ?! prononça quelqu'un avec un peu d'exaspération.

Non mais y'en avait marre des surprises comme ça aussi !

\- Je vous présente Sam, notre nouvelle recrue, le présenta Steve.

Le petit nouveau eut un petit signe de la main, accompagné d'un regard timide aux Avengers, avant de baisser les yeux, impressionné par toutes ces idoles du monde. Bon, des idoles qui n'avaient pas la côte en ce moment mais ce n'était pas si grave.

\- Ah parce qu'en plus de bousiller le Shield tu recrutes sans notre avis maintenant ?!

\- Je n'ai pas bousillé le Shield Tony…

\- Comment t'appelles ça alors ?

\- Le Shield était déjà bousillé avant que je fasse quoi que ce soit !

Pendant que les deux têtes de mules autrement appelées leaders de l'équipe se querellaient (pour changer), les enfants étaient bien plus curieux et vinrent voir le nouveau venu.

\- C'est quoi ton pouvoiiir ? interrogea Anni.

\- T'as quel âge ? renchérit Magni.

\- Tu sais faire ça avec ta langue ? continua la petite rousse.

\- Anni ! Arrête de toucher ton nez avec ta langue c'est dégoûtant ! la fâcha Natasha avant d'avancer vers Sam pour une accolade virile et pour le présenter aux ''adultes'', puisque Steve était trop occupé avec Tony, dans une dispute stérile.

\- Alors c'est quoi ton pouvoir ? réitéra Barton à la place de sa fille.

\- Fais-leur donc une démo, le poussa la russe.

\- T'es sûre ? En plein New York comme ça ?

\- Allez Sam, sois pas timide, c'est la tour Avengers, les voisins voient toutes sortes de trucs bien plus bizarres ici.

Sam rit, et vu qu'il portait son pack sur le dos pour pouvoir porter ses bagages avec les mains, il était déjà prêt. Il se dirigea vers le balcon une fois que Nat' eut ouvert la baie vitrée, et il sauta dans le vide.

\- Euh… devrais-je aller le récupérer avant qu'il ne s'écrase ? Demanda Thor.

\- Mais non, regarde.

Sam refit surface avec ses ailes déployées, et fit un tour de tour.

\- Waaaah ! s'exclamèrent les enfants.

\- Aw… geignit Clint.

\- T'es jaloux hein ? glissa la russe à son oreille.

\- Moui, se plaignit-il.

\- Pfff, râla Tony, tout le monde peut le faire aussi avec une combinaison pareille.

\- T'es juste jaloux parce que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as construit ce truc arrête.

\- Ouais ben je vais le refaire en mieux pour la peine.

Après quelques loopings et tours d'immeuble, Sam revint et se posa au milieu de la terrasse, retirant ses lunettes.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est bon t'es accepté. Viens par ici que je regarde de machin !

\- Ah parce que c'était un examen d'entrée ?

\- Relax Sam, Tony plaisante.

\- Non mais je veux vraiment voir ce dispositif hein !

Clint prit Tony par les épaules pour le repousser à l'intérieur :

\- Oui tu verras ça tout à l'heure, là, on doit aller tu sais où.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, allez tout le monde va mettre son manteau et son bonnet allez allez !

**...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...**

Tony avait prévu quelque chose de grandiose pour l'anniversaire de son fils, comme chaque année. Cette fois, c'était un parc d'attraction. Au sens propre. Les comptes étaient à son nom, il toucherait les recettes à sa majorité, et il aurait le droit de créer des attractions plus tard. Pour l'instant il fallait se contenter d'un après-midi au dit parc d'attraction. Vu le climat actuel de détestation générale de l'équipe et les menaces qui planaient sur leurs têtes, il aurait peut-être mieux valu annuler, mais ils n'avaient pas voulu priver le petit garçon de son cadeau. Tony avait voulu le réserver rien que pour eux pour la journée, mais les autres le lui avaient interdit. Un parc d'attraction désert… ça tient plus du cauchemar que de la sortie de rêve. Il avait tout de même révisé lui-même toutes les attractions le matin-même. Mais de toute façon, les Avengers pouvaient rarement être discrets lorsqu'ils sortaient en groupe, surtout que Tony ne pouvait pas sortir sans qu'au moins un paparazzi lui colle au train, ce qui lui donnait une excuse pour conduire vite. Il conduisit trop vite encore cette fois-ci, mais Jarvis était là en cas de mauvais réflexe. Bref, ils débarquèrent à l'entrée, dans cinq ou six voitures différentes. Clint tapa dans la main de Natasha parce qu'elle avait réussi à arriver la première, et Anna imitait encore le bruit du moteur de la Camaro et les coups de volant.

\- C'est uniquement parce que j'ai pas pu prendre la Ferrari ! se renfrogna Stark.

Loki lui adressa un regard dubitatif…

\- Non, on a juste perdu du temps avec le vélo que tu as failli renverser, ce qui ne serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais laissé conduire.

\- Si je t'avais laissé conduire avec ton sens de l'orientation on serait à l'autre bout de New York Lokes.

Tony apprit qu'il serait privé de sexe pour la semaine, ce qui le rendit très silencieux.

Les autres arrivèrent à peine cinq minutes plus tard, tranquillement, n'ayant pas un esprit de compétition assez fou pour risquer la mort aussi bêtement. Bon c'était aussi parce que c'était déconseillé de conduire à plus de cinquante avec Bruce et Logan à l'arrière.

Une fois tout le monde arrivé à bon port, ils entrèrent grâce aux pass vip à vie que Tony leur avait fait faire. Les yeux de Laas s'illuminèrent, ravissant tout le monde.

\- Alors bonhomme, par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

Le petit prince courut vers le train fantôme en tirant ses parents par la main.

Logan refusa catégoriquement d'entrer là-dedans et pour échapper à l'insistance d'Anoushka, il dut aller leur chercher des barbes à papa en les attendant. Il ne fut pas le seul à se défiler et Bruce se retrouva avec quatre des neuf barbes à papa dans les mains, poireautant devant la sortie du train fantôme. Pendant ce temps Peter prétexta d'aller repérer les autres attractions qui pourraient possiblement plaire aux enfants, pour s'éloigner.

Le train fantôme fit peur à presque tout le monde, et si Thor et Magni cassèrent deux ou trois zombies à tronçonneuse en plastique, Loki agressa carrément un employé en squelette fluo qui l'avait ''agressé en premier''. On dut lui expliquer que c'était le principe, et on dut aussi dédommager l'employé pour soin dentaire, et par ''on'' j'entends bien sûr Tony.

\- Bon, on va faire des trucs plus calmes hein… marmonna Jane.

Ils se rendirent au stand de tir, … et évidemment Clint pulvérisa tous les records possibles, et fit un concours avec Natasha et Mark, et Sam fut le bienvenu pour se mesurer à eux. Finalement, Anna repartit avec une tonne de peluches que son papa avait gagnées pour elle, qu'elle confia à son parrain préféré. Logan portait donc six oursons plus gros que lui et un Hulk en peluche… à tel point qu'on le voyait à peine qui dépassait de l'amas de fourrure synthétique. Il se remit vraiment en question face à cette gamine tyrannique ce jour-là.

Laas était un peu jaloux parce que ses papas étaient trop nuls à ce jeu et il avait zéro peluche, même pas la grande de Cap, même si techniquement elles lui appartenaient toutes -bien essayé Tony- alors Anoushka lui en offrit une : un lapin géant à l'effigie d'Iron Man.

\- Tu vois, souffla Pepper à Tony, quand on a six ans c'est approprié comme cadeau.

Rhodey, avec Dwayne sur ses épaules, se moqua outrageusement de lui.

Laas voulut confier son cadeau à son père, mais Loki se refusa de porter ce rongeur empaillé alors il le transféra ''comme par magie'' à la tour. Le dieu se sentit heureusement d'âme charitable, et accepta d'en faire de même avec les fardeaux de Logan.

Clint fut banni du stand à vie pour soupçon de triche.

Ils déambulèrent un peu plus dans les allées, lorsque Thor remarqua quelque chose d'étrange :

\- Quelle est cette machine bizarre ? s'écria-t-il.

\- Oh non, se lamenta Clint.

\- C'est un punching-ball Thor, ça mesure ta force, expliqua Bruce curieux de voir le score que ferait l'asgardien.

\- Oh est-ce que je peux essayer ? Donne-moi une pièce s'il te plaît Tonyyyy !

Tony haussa un sourcil devant le géant qui lui faisait son regard de chiot… Loki à ses côtés craqua et lui ordonna de lui donner sa pièce et vite parce qu'il détestait quand Thor avait ce regard tout mignon là…

Clint paria que le blond casserait la machine. Personne ne voulut parier avec lui.

\- Attends attends Thor, d'abord, ce serait marrant si on le frappait tous pour comparer nos scores, proposa Mark.

\- Oh ouiii ! s'illumina le prince.

Ils s'y mesurèrent tous et Logan pulvérisa le record établi précédemment par un inconnu qu'aucun des Avengers humains n'avait pu égaler. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs vexé Tony.

Puis Loki avait presque fait le score maximal, et Steve avait beau eu y mettre toute sa force il avait fait un peu moins. Alors Thor avait eu l'autorisation d'essayer, et il avait cassé la machine, comme prévu par Clint, et par tous ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu relever le pari.

Ils fuirent lâchement le lieu du crime avant de se faire remarquer.

Laas les traîna vers la prochaine attraction qu'il voulait absolument essayer, et Peter se laissa définitivement semer exprès. Il rebroussa chemin discrètement, et trouva d'un seul coup d'œil les deux pommes d'amour au bout des gants rouges au-dessus de la foule et qui avançaient vers lui. Deadpool lui apparut bientôt dans son costume, et un blouson en cuir rembourré pour être plus chaud. Il avait aussi un bonnet Spider-Man, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

\- Hello handsome !

Peter fut obligé de déposer un baiser sur le masque, puis il reçut une des friandises avant de sentir directement la main qui la lui avait offerte se poser sur une de ses fesses.

\- Aaaah, ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison !

\- Wade…

\- Une pomme d'amour pour mon araignée d'amour ! changea de sujet le fautif.

Parker sourit narquoisement avant de se laisser entraîner par son fou de petit-copain si romantique.

\- Tu es interdit de stand de tir, le prévint-il tout de suite.

Le cri scandalisé de Deadpool résonna très loin.

De leur côté les autres avaient eu le malheur de passer devant un stand de pêche aux canards. Les enfants avaient _absolument_ voulu essayer, et étaient parvenus, grâce à la technique des yeux de chiot de Thor, à convaincre leurs parents réticents à l'idée de se ramener avec un poisson rouge dans une poche. Bon… vu que Thor aussi avait voulu essayer, les parents n'avaient pas voulu rater ça. Ainsi donc, au milieu des six gamins, assis sur un tout petit tabouret, avec une toute petite canne à pêche, Thor pêchait de tous petits canards en plastique jaune qui lui rappelaient celui de Jane dans la salle de bain, et les mettait dans un tout petit panier.

L'astronome l'aurait étranglé s'il n'avait pas été aussi mignon. En fait il s'amusait autant que les enfants avec cette sortie.

Il finit par gagner un tout petit poisson rouge qu'il prénomma Pookie, et que Loki envoya directement à la tour d'un geste agacé de la main. Il connaissait trop bien le résultat de l'équation Thor plus un animal.

\- Papa ? demanda Laas, on peut aller à la grande roue ?

\- Bien sûr mon cœur !

Le petit garçon sauta presque de joie et il partit rejoindre sa meilleure copine pour aller ensemble à la grande roue qu'ils voyaient d'ici.

\- Non Laas attendez-nous !

Mais les deux gosses avaient déjà filé sous le soupir de Tony.

Tout le monde suivit le mouvement et ils marchèrent plutôt vite pour suivre les deux garnements, mais ils finirent par disparaître dans la foule en jouant à chat. Loki paniqua immédiatement, et Tony tenta de le rassurer avec une attitude tranquille, bien qu'il ne le fût pas complètement, jusqu'à ce que retentisse une sorte de craquement.

La foule entière s'arrêta :

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda quelqu'un près d'eux.

Tony appuya sur un bouton de sa montre. Seules les musiques des attractions perturbaient le silence tendu.

Puis ils perçurent tous un grincement métallique plutôt sinistre.

Loki se lança à la poursuite de Laas, et Natasha se chargea d'Anni.

Thor appela Mjolnir, qui arriverait trop lentement à son goût, et Steve le déchargea de sa responsabilité des enfants sur Logan, Bruce et Rhodes.

Clint remarqua enfin, à force de chercher, que la grande roue tremblait :

\- Euh les gars… fit-il en pointant l'attraction du doigt.

La roue se détacha et tomba sur le sol dans un grand fracas et avec beaucoup de cris. Des gens étaient coincés dans les nacelles !

Steve réagit immédiatement :

\- Que tous ceux qui peuvent voler s'occupent de secourir les gens à l'intérieur ! ordonna-t-il.

Puis l'attraction commença à… rouler… vers eux.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour on va pouvoir sortir sans se faire attaquer ?! s'écria Clint.

Mjolnir arriva enfin dans la main de Thor, en même temps qu'un éclair descendit du ciel pour lui donner son armure et sa cape.

\- Thor, retrouve Loki et dis-lui de t'aider à secourir les civils, je me charge de retrouver Laas !

Le dieu acquiesça et s'envola sur l'instant.

\- Tony ?

\- L'armure arrive dans cinq secondes avec tout votre équipement.

\- Est-ce que c'est un coup de Magneto ? demanda Mark.

\- Mmmh, non, je ne sens pas son odeur de vieux con, le renseigna Logan après avoir reniflé.

\- C'est méchant Logan.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé.

\- Les gars, serait temps de se bouger ! grogna Clint en observant la grande roue prendre de la vitesse.

\- Où est Peter ? questionna Banner, sans être vraiment entendu parce que la foule commençait à s'exciter et que l'armure venait juste d'atterrir dans le gravier.

Chacun récupéra son équipement minimal et Tony put enfiler son armure à l'instant où Rhodey activait la sienne. Ils s'envolèrent ensemble aider Thor et Loki à évacuer l'attraction folle.

Tony avait bien sûr pensé à prendre le Wingpack de Sam, qui fut près en moins de deux.

\- Falcon, c'est la vraie évaluation cette fois ! Hawkeye je veux une reconnaissance des lieux, repère ceux qui ne fuient pas ! Sam dépose-le où il te dira ! Logan tu peux garder les enfants seuls ?

Un grommellement affirmatif lui répondit.

\- Bien, Bruce, reste avec lui au cas où, mais n'engage pas le Hulk pour l'instant, il y a trop de monde. Les autres, avec moi, on évacue les civils !

Ils se dispersèrent le plus vite possible une fois leurs ordres reçus, et une fois tous équipés de leurs armes de service. Jane et Pepper insistèrent pour qu'il leur en donne une. Logan les servit avec plaisir, on ne savait jamais, et il vit enfin Natasha revenir vers lui pour lui déposer sa fille entre les bras. La russe était si pâle que même lui s'inquiéta pour le petit garçon manquant, mais elle repartit avant qu'ils n'aient pu lui poser une seule question. Bruce décida qu'il valait mieux aller mettre tout ce petit monde en lieu sûr, alors toute la troupe d'enfants et de leurs gardiens se mirent à courir à l'opposé de la zone de combat.

Loki n'avait pas réussi à retrouver Laas. Il avait rattrapé Anna, mais elle avait perdu son fils à cause du mouvement paniqué de la foule. Natasha l'avait rattrapé et il la lui avait rendue, puis Thor lui avait transmis les ordres de Captain America et même s'il n'en avait pas envie il savait qu'il devait y obéir, pour le bien du groupe, pour le bien du public, et pour son propre bien. Cependant le bien de son fils était en jeu et cela le tuait de ne pas le chercher lui-même et de veiller sur lui. Il avait fallu qu'il faillisse à le surveiller au plus mauvais moment.

Il se téléportait dans les nacelles de la roue, et se téléportait de nouveau, avec des passagers consentants ou pas, un peu à l'écart en leur disant de rejoindre les portes de sortie. Puis il revenait à l'attraction et recommençait. Finalement, avec les efforts conjugués des cinq Avengers volants, la roue fut évacuée et ils purent enfin reprendre leurs esprits. Tony distribua des oreillettes à ceux qui n'avaient pas pu en prendre, et tous entendirent enfin les ordres de Steve.

\- Clint que vois-tu ?

\- Il y a un mec qui contrôle la grande roue sous les arbres, et je vois quatre groupes de… ninjas qui convergent vers ta position. Un cinquième s'éloigne de la zone, je crois qu'ils ont Laas.

Peter déboula près de Thor et réclama une oreillette.

\- T'étais où ?

\- Désolé… euh, j'ai trouvé Deadpool.

\- Ami ou ennemi ? demanda Captain America.

Deady leur fit coucou de la main, toujours au sol.

\- Ami et renfort important, précisa Spider-Man sous le regard désabusé des autres.

Il n'avait que son masque d'araignée sur sa tenue civile. C'était plutôt ridicule, mais il ne sortait jamais sans le masque, question de précaution.

\- Clint, prends une fréquence avec Natasha pour nous guider vers Laas.

Avec les renseignements de Barton, ils purent se mettre en route directement tout en finissant d'attribuer une tâche à tout le monde.

\- Tony, est-ce que tu peux ressouder la roue ?

\- Faudrait déjà pouvoir la déplacer. J'aurais besoin du Hulk, mais pour l'instant y'a plus urgent. Est-ce que le mec contrôle le métal ou est-ce qu'il est juste télékinésiste ?

\- Loki, je suis désolé mais je vais avoir besoin de toi pour remettre ce mystérieux ennemi à sa place. Thor, Spidey, War Machine… euh Iron Patriot, chargez-vous des groupuscules, Tony reste avec eux pour le moment. On verra plus tard pour la roue, termina Steve.

Tout le monde s'exécuta.

\- Logan tout va bien ?

\- Pour l'instant rien à signaler.

\- Préviens en cas de problème.

Natasha stoppa Steve d'une main sur le torse. Ils approchaient du groupe de silhouettes noires qui se hâtaient de s'en aller.

\- Faites le tour, je vais les occuper, lui ordonna-t-il.

Natasha et Mark disparurent très vite dans les méandres des attractions, pendant que lui grimpait sur le toit d'un stand.

\- Hey ! cria-t-il et tous les dissidents se retournèrent vers lui, toutes armes dehors.

Alors il leur lança son bouclier, qui en atterrissant dans les graviers leur en envoya des dizaines dans la tête. Ils se protégèrent comme ils le purent, pendant que le Captain avançait vers eux et récupérait son fidèle ami. L'un d'entre eux portait un sac sur son épaule, avec le petit garçon dedans sans doute. Loki n'allait pas aimer ça du tout. Steve n'aimait déjà pas ça du tout et il se sentit perdre un peu de sa clémence habituelle.

\- Rendez-moi cet enfant immédiatement, ordonna-t-il si froidement qu'on aurait dit qu'il venait juste d'être décongelé.

Les ninjas s'entre-regardèrent une petite seconde avant que l'un d'eux ne fasse une pirouette et n'inonde le Captain d'attaque de shuriken et autres objets à lancer pointus. Il s'agenouilla au sol pour se protéger derrière son bouclier, et quand il se releva une fois l'attaque terminée, les ennemis courraient un peu plus loin. Il les poursuivit, mais il reçut une autre pluie piquante, il s'abrita un peu moins parfaitement sans pour autant se faire toucher, mais un ''aïe'' le fit s'arrêter pour regarder derrière lui. Il y trouva Deadpool, qui retira un kunaï de sa cuisse. Steve se posait des questions devant ce tableau… et le super-héros-vilain ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire non plus, à part… :

\- J'pourrais avoir un autographe après ?

Steve eut un sourire et le lui promit s'il l'aidait à récupérer le gamin. Alors Deady dégaina ses sabres, qu'il avait récupérés Dieu savait où, et fonça sur les ninjas avec un cri de guerre qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Là, Steve bénit le ciel d'avoir enfermé Laas dans ce sac de toile noir, parce que Deadpool n'était pas tout public, et il trancha quelques gorges, bras, crânes, etc, ce que Steve ne voulait pas qu'il voie.

Enfin Natasha et Mark avaient réussi à faire le tour en les devançant, et les attaquèrent à revers. Ils rivalisèrent tous les deux avec les acrobates de cette troupe ennemie niveau souplesse et rapidité.

\- C'est dans ces moments qu'on regrette le Shield ! marmonna Natasha aux prises avec le sabre d'un assaillant.

Mark lui facilita la tâche en tirant dans l'épaule du méchant qui tomba à terre dans un cri, et que Natasha soulagea en l'assommant d'un bon coup de talon dans le crâne. Steve envoya le dernier ninja du groupe contre la barre de sécurité d'une attraction, qui l'envoya dans les choux vu la force surhumaine du Captain.

Deadpool enleva un sabre de ses entrailles en s'exclamant qu'il l'ajouterait à sa collection avec joie. Steve se précipita pour ouvrir le sac et récupérer Laas. Mais, à l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'un ours en peluche à taille d'enfant.

Steve sentit ses entrailles se serrer rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir perdu le petit garçon. Il se releva et demanda à Clint s'il le voyait quelque part.

La réponse négative lui tordit encore l'estomac.

Un grognement pas loin de sa position lui donna une sale idée, qu'il s'empressa d'exécuter : il attrapa le ninja pas tout à fait mort par le col et le secoua pour le réveiller.

\- Où est-il ?! Réponds !

L'homme dont il ne voyait que les yeux à la lueur narquoise ne lui répondit pas, alors il appuya son genou sur la plaie qu'il avait au ventre, cadeau de Deadpool.

\- Pour qui travaillez-vous et pourquoi l'avez-vous enlevé ?

L'homme tenta de ne pas hurler trop fort, mais il n'y parvint pas totalement.

\- J'ai beaucoup d'autres questions, mais je crois que tu préférerais répondre à ces deux-là crois-moi.

Le ninja eut un rire de souffrance, et choisit le moindre mal :

\- Nous sommes appelés The Hand, et Stark ferait n'importe quoi pour son fils. Tout ce que le boss voudrait et même plus, grogna-t-il.

Bien, c'était uniquement pour faire pression sur Stark. Personne ne savait qui était l'autre parent du gosse. Ce qui était une double bonne nouvelle pour eux, parce que Loki allait être vraiment en colère, et il valait mieux être de son côté lorsque cela arrivait.

Il appuya sur son oreillette pour faire une transmission générale :

\- Laissez tomber ce que vous faîtes nous avons perdu la trace de Laas. Concentrez-vous sur sa recherche.

Il frappa peut-être un peu fort sur la tête de son prisonnier pour l'assommer.

Pendant ce temps, Loki, qui devait batailler contre un télékinésiste et une grande roue qui essayait de l'écraser lui et aussi ses coéquipiers, lorsqu'il entendit que son fils était introuvable en plus d'être aux mains ennemis, serra les dents et les poings. Il sentit sa magie s'enflammer et il ne fit aucun effort pour la libérer dans un flot effrayant contre ce petit prétentieux d'humain avec un petit pouvoir. Il le grilla pratiquement. Immédiatement, la grande roue s'immobilisa, tangua et finit par tomber sur un côté : le côté où se trouvait le dieu. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et son bouclier fit fondre les barres métalliques qui l'auraient blessé en temps normal. Mais cette fois, il était en colère, et il avait peur. Il n'était pas assez fou, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, pour ne pas avoir placé un traceur magique sur son propre fils en cas d'urgence, alors il n'eut pas d'effort à faire pour le trouver. Il n'était pas si loin. Il était sous terre. Les ninjas évacuaient leur prise discrètement tandis que ceux en surface faisaient une parfaite diversion.

Loki s'éleva dans les airs, attirant l'attention de certains des Avengers qui se battaient contre une armée de ninjas qui sortait du petit bois en bordure du parc d'attraction. Thor abattit Mjolnir sur le sol pour déséquilibrer ses adversaires et pouvoir regarder ce que fabriquait son frère tranquille. Il le vit faire un geste de la main et articuler une formule, qui témoignait d'un sort puissant même pour lui puisqu'il n'en avait plus besoin pour la majorité de son répertoire magique, et il observa un dôme s'abattre sur un morceau de terrain. Le sol trembla légèrement lorsque Loki leva la main, toujours tendue vers son sort. D'autres Avengers, et même certains ennemis, se stoppèrent pour regarder d'où le séisme venait. Le dôme s'éleva alors dans les airs et se révéla être une sphère parfaite, emprisonnant tout ce qu'elle contenait. Loki la déposa sur le sol en même temps qu'il se posa tout près. Puis elle disparut et les morceaux de roche qu'elle contenait se répandirent sur l'herbe verte alors que Loki tirait une dague de sa ceinture. Son air fit froid dans le dos à ses ennemis autant qu'à ses alliés. Le groupe de Steve arriva d'une des allées du parc et ils approchèrent du jotun. Ce dernier ignora chacun d'entre eux, ne fixant que l'entrée du souterrain dans lequel il savait être son fils et ses ravisseurs. Son visage froid était terrifiant. Il avait bouché la seule issue possible de l'autre côté. Il attendait qu'ils sortent. Évidemment ils n'allaient pas se rendre comme ça. Il fallait y mettre la forme. Alors les hommes de La Main sortirent finalement de leur refuge, en menaçant la vie du petit garçon.

\- Ne soyez pas stupides, les avertit Steve. Vous n'irez pas plus loin, vous avez perdu.

Celui qui semblait être le chef de l'escadron lui répondit que s'ils voulaient que l'enfant puissent avoir une vie future ils devaient les laisser partir, avec leur otage bien sûr.

Laas n'était pas dans un sac, et il était tout à fait conscient. Et il pleurait. Il avait peur.

Steve serra lui aussi les poings et sa mâchoire à l'en faire craquer, parce qu'il était frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire pour secourir son petit bonhomme. Steve entendait et voyait aussi une vibration dans l'air et savait qu'il s'agissait de la colère de Loki matérialisée par sa magie. Tous étaient figés.

Puis les ninjas commencèrent à se déplacer pour s'enfuir avec leur butin. Puis imperceptiblement, Peter fit un signe de tête à Wade qui lui intimait d'intervenir.

Alors c'est ce que fit Deadpool, il appuya sur le téléporteur à sa ceinture. Il disparut de derrière le Captain et réapparut derrière le ninja qui tenait le fils Stark avec une lame sous sa petite gorge blanche, et trancha méchamment celle de l'agresseur d'un coup sec et bref. Puis il attrapa le garçon et rappuya sur sa ceinture pour réapparaître près des Avengers.

La confusion régna un instant… puis la totalité des super-héros se tourna vers les ennemis, qui prirent le parti de s'enfuir en courant à grand renfort de boules fumigènes. Mais cela ne les protégea absolument pas des missiles d'Iron Man ou de la magie de Loki.

Laas voulut passer dans les bras de son père, alors Wade le redonna au dieu, qui le remercia d'un regard soulagé.

Loki s'éloigna vers Tony, et ils s'évertuèrent tous les deux à calmer leur fils.

Steve sentit un poids de plusieurs tonnes le quitter et il les autorisa à rentrer à la maison et à ramener les autres enfants avec eux, toujours gardés par Logan et Bruce. Il se tourna ensuite vers Deadpool, pensif. Ce dernier rougit sous son masque, et se gratta l'arrière du crâne protégé par sa combinaison. Il eut un petit rire lorsque Cap le remercia, et ne put s'empêcher de faire l'imbécile ensuite lorsqu'il lui demanda s'il était sérieux pour l'autographe. Peter arriva à sa rescousse et l'empêcha de trop faire son fanboy, ça aurait été gênant.

Steve ne savait plus trop quoi faire maintenant que le Shield était détruit. Il voulait un débriefing, il voulait aussi garder des prisonniers à interroger parce qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur cette organisation, The Hand. Mark vola à son secours en lui assurant qu'il contacterait certains de ses amis qui étaient toujours fidèles à la cause du Shield, et qu'il les attendrait lui-même pour régler les détails, qu'en attendant, ils pouvaient rentrer à la tour pour le débriefing et pour rassurer tout le monde. Mark sentait bien que les Avengers étaient choqués, et prenaient pleinement conscience, bien qu'un peu tard, de ce qu'impliquait avoir une famille à protéger.

Ils rentrèrent à la tour.

Dans l'habitacle de la voiture de Natasha, qu'elle conduisait plus tranquillement qu'à l'allée, Steve regardait le paysage d'un air soucieux.

Sam, seul à l'arrière, posa ses coudes sur le dossier des sièges avant :

\- Hey… tu sais, si t'as d'autres choses importantes à t'occuper, je peux continuer nos recherches seul. Ça ira moins vite, mais ça pourrait avoir des avantages, ce serait plus discret…

Le blond lui donna son accord d'un marmonnement toujours aussi soucieux. Sans une organisation pour gérer tous les mauvais côtés du job de super-héros, le travail des Avengers allait être plus compliqué. Cette attaque allait aussi faire du bruit médiatiquement, même s'ils avaient évité le pire pour le public encore une fois. Ils étaient les véritables cibles. C'était une attaque personnelle. On allait le leur reprocher il le savait. Il allait avoir beaucoup de travail. En effet il n'allait pas pouvoir se concentrer sur sa recherche de Bucky, malgré l'envie irrésistible qu'il en avait. L'Hydra était toujours là aussi, et il devait aussi s'occuper de cela. Tout cela avec le danger qui planait sur les enfants ? Ses nerfs allaient le lâcher.

Natasha se gara dans le garage de la tour, et Sam et elle descendirent de la voiture. Steve eut un profond soupir et se frotta le visage avant d'en sortir lui aussi. Il avait bien compris qu'il faisait clairement une dépression. Il pensait qu'il avait de quoi et que ce n'était pas étonnant. Il avait voulu s'éloigner un peu en allant à Washington pour quelque temps, et il y avait trouvé une chose à laquelle se raccrocher bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Il pensait Bucky mort, et enterré sous une couche de neige dans les alpes suisses. Et voilà qu'il réapparaissait soudain, en ennemi, ne se souvenant pas de lui. Malgré la douleur, il avait été extrêmement heureux de le voir, vivant. Il devait le sauver et le ramener à la maison. C'était son meilleur ami, son frère. Même lorsqu'il avait tout perdu, il avait eu Bucky. C'était le moment de lui retourner la faveur. Il le devait. Il devait régler tout cela le plus vite possible pour pouvoir le retrouver.

**...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...**

Cette journée avait été un fiasco total. Tony faisait son maximum pour rassurer son petit garçon, emmitouflé dans sa couette, avec son pyjama dinosaure, serrant fort sa peluche de Captain America contre lui.

\- Personne ne te prendra à nous Laas. Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là pour te protéger. C'est à ça que servent les parents d'accord ? On ne te laissera jamais mon cœur.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et Laas s'accrocha à son cou. Il le serra à son tour contre lui et caressa sa petite tête avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

Loki avait placé plein de sorts de détection d'intrus dans la tour, et cela rassurait tout le monde. Mais le petit garçon était encore angoissé que quelqu'un vienne l'enlever dans son sommeil.

\- Laassy amour, il est tard, il faut dormir maintenant.

\- Reste avec moi s'il te plaît ! gémit le petit brun.

\- D'accord, je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

\- Voui.

\- D'accord, allez zou ! Sous les couvertures !

Tony assaillit son fils d'une attaque de chatouilles qui le força à rentrer dans son lit en riant.

\- Aloooors, c'est l'histoire d'un chat tout bleu.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Euh… il s'appelle Blue.

Laas fronça les sourcils, concentré.

\- Et donc, Blue, a toujours vécu tout seul, dans la rue…

\- Haaan le pauvre ! s'écria Laas.

\- Mais non, Blue aimait bien être tout seul, et vivre dans la rue ça lui permettait d'être libre. Et donc, il vivait dans la rue, et il aimait bien ! Il avait un beau territoire, avec des maisons, des jardins, des rues, tout ça…

\- Comme un maffieux un peu.

\- … Laas… c'est un chat.

\- Ben ça peut être un chat maffieux !

\- Non trésor, c'était pas un chat maffieux. C'était un gentil chat errant, avec son territoire et c'est tout. Bon ça commence, arrête de m'interrompre et endors-toi.

Tony lui raconta donc l'histoire de Blue, le chat errant qui avait très faim. Un jour, Blue vit une tarte au poulet qui refroidissait sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, et qui l'attendait pour se faire dévorer. Alors Blue sauta sur la clôture en bois, et il allait attaquer la tarte au poulet quand un énooooorme chien lui barra le passage et lui aboya dessus. Blue eut la frousse de sa vie et rebroussa chemin pour sortir du jardin. Il était sain et sauf mais il avait toujours très faim. Alors il se résigna et s'en alla vers son coin à poubelles pour trouver à manger dans les ordures comme le malheureux qu'il était.

Mais, en s'approchant des poubelles renversées, il entendit des bruits, et il se prépara à attaquer le danger qui fouillait dans _ses_ poubelles. Et là, un chat sortit des ordures avec les restes d'un hamburger à moitié mangé. Ce chat-là était tout rouge !

\- Il s'appelle Red pas vrai ? demanda le petit garçon… avec un air blasé emprunté à son père.

\- Pas du tout ! se justifia faussement Tony. Il s'appelle…

Tony fit appel à toute son imagination… qui lorsqu'elle ne touchait pas à une nouvelle machine ou à de la paranoïa n'était pas très développée… Il pensa très fort au premier chat qui lui traversa l'esprit :

\- Paillasson. Il s'appelle Paillasson.

Laas refréna un petit soupir pour ne pas vexer son papa.

\- Bon d'accord il s'appelle Red, avoua Tony.

Bref, Blue feula sur Red, et l'avertit qu'il devait dégager de son territoire. Mais, Red eut une autre idée. Il offrit un bout de hamburger à Blue, et lui dit qu'il avait vu une tarte au poulet en passant mais qu'un chien vivait dans ce jardin et que du coup c'était pas commode tout seul pour se remplir la panse. Donc Red proposa à Blue de faire équipe. Blue était réticent, mais il avait très faim et le petit bout de hamburger ne suffisait pas ! Alors il accepta et ils grimpèrent tous les deux sur la clôture en bois. « Bon, tu fais diversion et je m'occupe de la tarte » fit Red.

A partir de là, Tony hésita. Son histoire avait initialement une fin plutôt triste, où soit Blue se faisait arnaquer par Red qui mangeait toute la tarte, avec pour morale de faire attention à qui on accorde sa confiance et à ne compter que sur soi-même, ou alors Red se faisait manger par le chien et Blue n'avait pas le temps de manger un bout de tarte qu'il se faisait lui aussi dévorer, avec cette fois pour morale l'inverse : faire confiance pouvait parfois s'avérer utile et qu'il ne fallait pas supporter tout le poids du monde sous peine de craquer et d'échouer. Mais… Ils avaient tous les deux eu une mauvaise journée et Tony ne voulait pas faire pleurer son fils ce soir. Même pour lui apprendre la vie. Alors il changea la fin de l'histoire :

Blue voulut échanger les rôles, mais Red lui dit qu'il était beaucoup moins rapide que Blue et qu'il risquait de se faire manger par le chien. Alors Blue se chargea de faire la diversion, et Red réussit à emporter la tarte. Les deux chats se retrouvèrent près de la poubelle, en sécurité, et ils se régalèrent tous les deux.

\- Morale de l'histoire, il y a des amis avec qui tu peux tout réussir mon cœur. D'accord ?

Laas hocha la tête, il avait bien compris, surtout qu'il pouvait faire n'importe quelle bêtise avec son cousin et sa meilleure copine, ça, pas de problème.

\- Allez, au dodo maintenant, je reste avec toi ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Tony en caressant ses cheveux.

Il lui replaça ses coussins plus confortablement, et le regarda s'endormir, vaincu par la fatigue et les émotions de cette journée infernale. Un deuxième anniversaire raté ! Super ! Espérons que celui de Dwayne dans quelques semaines ne poserait pas autant de problèmes…

Tony savait que c'était à cause de lui qu'on essayait d'enlever son fils, pour le menacer lui, de faire du mal à son petit trésor. Il sentait la culpabilité l'étouffer. Il savait pourquoi il ne voulait pas d'enfant au départ, c'était une des raisons ! C'était une attache trop forte, un moyen bien trop facile de le piéger, de lui faire faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal. Il ne supporterait jamais sa perte il le savait. Il avait déjà prévu sa réaction au fond de lui. Il ne supporterait jamais.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas aperçu que Laas s'était endormi en suçant son pouce et en emprisonnant Cap contre son petit torse. Cette peluche ne durerait plus longtemps à ce rythme-là. La semaine dernière il avait fallu lui recoudre un bras. Cela lui rappelait tellement celle qu'il avait quand il était petit. C'était Howard qui la lui avait offerte, et il l'avait chérie plus que toute autre chose. Elle existait toujours, dans un placard au manoir Stark peut-être… ou un carton au fond d'un placard de la tour ? Hum, il nota dans un coin de sa tête de la retrouver. Mais pour le moment, il se leva doucement du lit, fit très attention à ne marcher sur aucun jouet qui pouvait faire du bruit, et il ferma la porte et la lumière tout doucement.

Une fois dans le couloir il soupira un bon coup, évacuant la tension de son dos, perdant son regard au plafond. Il pensa furtivement à la bouteille de whisky trente ans d'âge qui l'attendait dans son atelier. Puis il pensa aussi à Loki, qui l'attendait dans leur lit froid.

Il eut la force de se diriger vers leur chambre à coucher.

\- Tu lui as lu une histoire ? l'interpella Loki dès qu'il entra dans les draps.

\- Je lui en ai inventé une, rectifia le génie.

Loki ricana en lui demandant de la lui raconter aussi à lui. Tony leva les yeux au plafond et lui en fit un résumé de quelques phrases.

\- Et donc ? Moralité ? Tu justifies le vol de la tarte ? se moqua narquoisement le dieu.

Tony le fit taire en lui faisant des chatouilles à lui aussi pour qu'il cesse de se moquer de lui comme ça alors qu'il s'était vraiment creusé la tête et le cœur pour inventer cette histoire. Il se retrouva à cheval sur son amant et s'allongea sur lui après avoir déposé un baiser sur son ventre pâle.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il une fois bien installé.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea le jotun, surpris.

\- C'est ma faute. C'est pour m'atteindre moi.

Loki perdit sa main dans les cheveux châtains de son humain.

\- Ce serait bien pire si mes ennemis avaient la même idée. Ce n'est pas ta faute Tony, mais c'est notre mission de le protéger, le rassura-t-il en le regardant.

L'humain releva la tête vers lui, et ne résista pas à lui quémander un petit moment d'intimité malgré sa punition d'une semaine sans sexe, qui était déjà oubliée des deux partis. Seulement leur chambre était proche de celle de leur fils, ils durent faire attention à ne pas trop faire cogner le lit contre le mur, et à se mordre les doigts pour ne pas crier trop fort le plaisir qu'ils se donnèrent.

L'endorphine du plaisir finit par avoir raison d'eux et ils s'endormirent, enlacés et encore empêtrés dans leurs amours.

_L'espace encore. The final frontier. Urf. Tony chante l'hymne de Star Trek un moment avant de finalement préférer l'épicness de Star Wars et son générique grandiose. Au moins, jusqu'ici il n'a vu aucun vaisseau spatial extraterrestre voyager dans l'espace. Celui des Chitauris était plutôt impressionnant, il hante ses souvenirs souvent._

_Il a l'habitude maintenant d'atterrir en douceur sur l'amas de gravats flottant. Les deux bourreaux sont bien présents cette fois, et Tony n'a plus envie de rire. Mais cette fois est spéciale, il le sent._

_Tony a l'impression de rester planté là une éternité à regarder de loin souffrir son ancien ennemi, qui n'a plus grande réaction maintenant, écharpé de toute part. Lorsqu'enfin la voix lugubre et si grave retentit :_

_\- C'est assez mon fils. Tu peux en finir._

_Le petit garçon se retourne vers son maître, surpris. Il semble l'interroger du regard et le monstre lui intime d'exécuter son ordre d'un hochement de tête bienveillant. Alors le petit alfe n'hésite plus et s'équipant d'une lame longue, il la plonge dans l'amas de chair noire sanguinolente. Le dernier soupir retentit comme la plus douce des mélodies. La fin tant attendue._

_Tony frissonne. C'est au tour du prochain maintenant. C'est pour cela qu'il est ici n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il s'attend à ce que quelque chose se referme sur lui, une main divine, quelque chose comme cela, qui le garde et qui le force à commencer à souffrir de la main de cet enfant ou de son propre fils._

_Mais à la place, une sorte de cercle magique se dessine dans l'air au-dessus du cadavre, et il reconnaît un portail magique vers un autre monde. On ne voit que les ténèbres de l'autre côté. Mais elles glacent le sang du génie._

_Cependant, une main surgit de la porte, attachée à un long bras décharné d'une couleur grisâtre, vestige non-identifiable. Tony reste étrangement calme lorsque la main saisit la pauvre carcasse usée de mauvais traitements. Elle le traîne à l'intérieur de son portail, et le referme d'un signe à l'intérieur de l'obscurité de l'autre côté._

_Les deux bourreaux ont observé eux aussi cette créature emporter la dépouille d'Alexhaar, et maintenant l'enfant regarde son maître, attendant ses ordres. Alors qu'il est tourné ainsi, Tony peut le regarder vraiment cette fois : il est soufflé par la beauté de ce garçon, et par sa ressemblance avec… Laas._

_Mais alors le géant se tourne à son tour dans la direction de Tony, et il ne dit qu'un mot, un seul : __**Loki**__._

Tony ne sursauta pas en se réveillant cette fois. Il ouvrit les yeux comme s'il n'avait pas rêvé, comme s'il venait juste de les fermer. Son ventre ne remuait pas non plus, il n'avait pas de nausée. Il n'avait rien. Il ne ressentait rien. Rien à part… cette peur caractéristique de la proie. Il savait que cette fois, c'était son tour, ou plus précisément, celui de Loki.

Si auparavant une force inconnue l'empêchait de se souvenir de son cauchemar lorsqu'il voulait l'évoquer, elle était partie maintenant. Devait-il tout raconter à Loki ? Que ferait-il alors ? Que ferait le magicien ? Attendrait-il bien sagement la venue de l'apocalypse ? Non bien sûr que non. S'il lui révélait son cauchemar et sa teneur, il n'attendrait pas la venue de Thanos. Non, il irait au-devant du danger. Cette fois il ne fuirait pas, pas comme la dernière fois. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait quelque chose à protéger : une famille, un amour… un fils.

Il partirait et mourrait pour eux. Tony ne pouvait pas le laisser faire cela. Il ne lui dirait rien.

* * *

''I want to be immortal

like a god in the sky

I want to be a silk flower

like I'm never gonna die …

I wanna live forever

forever in your heart

and we'll always be together

from the end to the start

that's what we do it for

to reserve a place

i'ts just another part of the human race

that's what we do it for

to reserve a space

it's history it's just

part the human race

i'm forever chasing after time

but everybody dies''

Marina and the diamonds – _Immortal_.

* * *

Tadaaaam ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? C'est assez apocalyptique je sais ^^

Je précise que **j'ai casé Cap 2 Winter Soldier **pour ceux qui auraient pas remarqué xD

Que pensez-vous de Jarvis ?! J'arrivais pas à caser Avengers 2 dans ma timeline, du coup, j'en fais seulement une sorte d'easter egg … du coup pour Vision, va falloir que j'invente … Hum … des idées ? J'me suis cassée la tête sur la différence entre cyborg et androïde ! Mais Jarvis est bien un cyborg, étant donné que son nouveau corps est conçu exactement comme celui d'un humain, avec le même mode de fonctionnement. C'est juste qu'il est bionique et pas organique. Donc ça marche \o/ (c'est juste que j'adore ce mot, alors je voulais l'utiliser xD)

Ah vi, vous aurez pu remarquer qu'Alexhaar a subi un petit changement d'orthographe en plus de quelques tortures (que certains d'entre vous pensez méritées, je le sais, mais c'est pas vrai T-T mon pauvre bébé !)

Bon j'vous retrouve dans les reviews mes chéris !

PS : Remerciez ma nouvelle bêta Selviana d'avoir corrigé tout ça en un soir :D


	4. ANNONCE (rien de grave hein !)

Mes enfants je ne fais que passer ici pour vous informer que Ranne, mon amie, et fervente lectrice de Mischievous/Stardust, vient de poster un OS qui reprend mes chers petits bébés ! Allez le lire si cela vous intéresse ! Pour ma part c'est un cadeau qui me touche beaucoup ;3

Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous faire parvenir de lien, il vous faudra le chercher vous-même, dans la petite barre du site en haut à droite, ou bien dans mes favoris si vous préférez !

**Titre :** Rivalités fraternelles

**Auteur :** Ranne-Chan

Voilàààà bonne lecture !


	5. Chapitre 3 : Le frère (1ère partie)

Yo, comment ça va youtube ! … Oui bon ça me vient naturellement c'pas ma faute ! Alors je tiens à m'excuser de ce long délai entre ce chapitre et celui d'avant. Je suis consciente que c'est très long, de toute façon être en retard c'est ma réputation j'ai l'habitude, mais à vrai dire, ça me manque beaucoup d'écrire, seulement j'ai pas vraiment le temps, ou disons plutôt que le temps que j'avais avant pour écrire a été remplacé par d'autres trucs (encore moins utiles) …

J'ai l'impression d'avoir beaucoup moins d'idées aussi, je rame parfois devant ma page à moitié blanche, ce que je ne faisais pas devant les chap de Mischievous parce que tout était bien défini dans ma tête. Là c'est différent, j'ai les grandes lignes, mais je dois improviser au milieu ! Ça donne des choses que j'avais pas prévues, comme la majeure partie de ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs !

Mais bon ce qui est bien avec les bas, c'est qu'après il ne peut y avoir que des hauts ! Je vous livre donc ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira ^^ Hésitez pas à me confier vos hypothèses, ressentis et toutes ces choses !

Je vous cache pas que j'ai beaucoup moins de retours qu'avant et que ça fait aussi partie de ma baisse de régime … J'ai constaté une nette baisse de reviews depuis le milieu de l'année dernière, et pas que en ce qui me concerne. Je me demande pourquoi. Est-ce que le fandom s'est lassé ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de mon absence ? Est-ce parce que c'est une suite de fic ? Est-ce que vous ne trouvez rien à dire ? *se prend la tête et déprime*

Bref bonne lectuuuure !

* * *

**Stardust **

**Chapitre 3 – Le frère**

**(première partie)**

Tony avait l'habitude de ne pas dormir pendant des jours. Ce n'était plus à proprement parler un problème. Du moins pas d'habitude. D'habitude, il ne dormait plus parce qu'il avait trop d'idées en tête et l'en empêchaient jusqu'à ce qu'il les pose ou les réalise, ou bien parce qu'il ne voulait pas et qu'il avait du boulot à terminer avant une date précise, ou simplement quand son impatience était trop forte. Bien sûr il y avait aussi les nuits où c'était Loki qui le tenait éveillé en le distrayant de Morphée de bien plaisantes manières.

Mais cette fois-ci, s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours, c'était pour une autre raison : il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne fallait pas. Il était sûr, persuadé, certain, que s'il fermait les yeux, il verrait Laas torturer Loki, ou pire. Et même si ça ne pouvait pas être réel - parce qu'ils était ici n'est-ce pas ? Avec lui, ici, et pas là-bas, à moins que sa vie complète n'ait té qu'une illusion, mais « je pense donc je suis », donc ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Mais alors qu'était-ce ? Est-ce que cela serait ? Les rêves pouvaient-ils réellement être prémonitoires ? Avaient-ils juste une signification dans son subconscient ? Devait-il se procurer secrètement un exemplaire des travaux de Freud ? Ou était-ce juste son masochisme sous-jacent qui se manifestait enfin ? Était-ce mille fois pire que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer ?

Tony joignit ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Debout devant sa machine à expresso, toutes ces pensées le submergeaient, se succédant dans sa tête et étouffant toutes les autres. Son émotion globale était devenue l'angoisse. C'était la plus pernicieuse de toutes celles qu'il avait un jour ressenties, parce qu'elle persistait, elle était toujours là, même quand il parvenait à penser à autre chose, elle était dans un coin, dans un mot, un peu comme le courant de l'eau qui dort, le vent sur une plage ou l'ombre une journée d'été. Elle le surveillait dans l'ombre, attendant qu'il soit vulnérable, qu'il baisse ses défenses, arrête de se méfier, de faire semblant d'être fort, et elle lui sautait dessus comme une lionne sur un zèbre isolé.

Le génie fatigué se servit en tremblotant son dix-huitième café depuis sa dernière heure de sommeil. Il n'était pas idiot et savait bien qu'il se tuait la santé à agir de la sorte, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il ne le voulait pas. En fait, il pensait actuellement que le seul moyen pour lui de dormir serait de tomber dans le coma. Cependant il ne pouvait pas se permettre, pas aujourd'hui, car cet après-midi il y avait la conférence de presse, et Iron Man ne pouvait pas être absent à ce genre d'événements. C'était lui la figure publicitaire principale de l'équipe. Et en ce moment, s'il ne redorait pas la réputation des Avengers, ils allaient probablement faire face à de gros problèmes. Et ils en avaient déjà suffisamment. Il ne pouvait pas se rater, même si l'épreuve ne serait sans doute ni facile ni agréable.

**...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...**

Comme on essayait d'enlever son neveu, et qu'ils n'avait toujours aucune piste à ce sujet, Thor était inquiet. Et comme il était inquiet, le temps était froid. En fait il neigeait depuis le début de la semaine sur New York, en plein mois de mars, et la veille avait vu se déchaîner une tempête atroce. Un vent du diable avait fait rage. Et avec ce vent, Thor avait attrapé froid.

Il éternua une énième fois, ramassa un mouchoir pour y souffler du nez bruyamment avant de s'emmitoufler sous sa couette comme un ours en hibernation. Jane l'avait fui dès qu'elle avait compris qu'i avait encore attrapé un rhume. Elle lui avait seulement apporté une provision de mouchoirs, de sirop pour la toux et un verre de vitamine effervescente. Thor aimait bien le goût à l'orange, avec les petite bulles fines. C'était bon.

Il tentait de dormir, mais son nez totalement bouché le faisait souffrir, il avait froid, puis chaud, puis froid, puis chaud et son cerveau était embourbé dans la chaleur de sa fièvre depuis le milieu de la nuit. Il suait comme un bœuf et tremblait tout à coup comme une chenille en hiver. Il n'avait pas conscience du temps, il voulait juste dormir, mais il était tout de même plus de treize heures, et même pour lui, une telle grasse-mat' était inhabituelle.

Alors la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit tout doucement et une petite voix se fit entendre :

-Papa ?

Thor fit l'erreur de marmonner en réponse à son fils. Les deux frères prirent cela comme une autorisation à entrer et vinrent avec joie le réveiller en sautant sur son lit.

Le blond se recroquevilla en gémissant sous les rebonds du matelas.

Heureusement la voix de Loki intervint pour le sauver de ce calvaire filial, et fit descendre ses deux garnements en leur ordonnant de rejoindre les autres pour jouer à l'étage commun. Modi faillit protester, mais un seul regard vert le réduisit au silence et le fit s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Une fois seul, Loki souleva prudemment un coin de la couette, et recula rien qu'en apercevant la tronche du malade. Il invoqua un masque anti-microbe et s'en équipa.

-Bon ! S'exclama-t-il une fois paré, Allez debout Thor ! Ordonna-t-il en allant ouvrir les fenêtres pour débarrasser l'air ambiant des miasmes de son frère.

-Naaaan … N'ai froid …

-Thor, tu me fais honte. N'es-tu pas censé être un dieu ?

-Gna gna, répondit le blond très mature. Pourquoi t'es jamais malade toi ?

-Parce que, étant un géant des glaces, je ne puis avoir froid. M'envies-tu ?

-...

Thor fit très attention à ne pas répondre à cette question et vaincu, il repoussa la couette pour essayer de se lever. Il éternua une autre fois et Loki lui envoya une boîte de mouchoirs à la figure, avant de prendre la couverture et d'aller la mettre au salle dans la salle de bain.

Il sursauta que Thor éternua encore, plus fort cette fois. Il aurait juré que les murs avaient tremblé.

Le grand blond s'attrapa les bras et tenta de se réchauffer en tremblant. Loki posa sa main sur le front de son frère, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement :

-Tu as de la fièvre ? Interrogea le brun.

Thor leva les yeux vers lui avec un regard de chaton mouillé et opina du chef.

-Ne bouge pas je vais chercher le thermomètre.

Il ferma la fenêtre pour ne pas empirer l'état du dieu du tonnerre et disparut dans la salle de bain de la chambre. Thor se frotta les bras en l'entendant farfouiller dans le placard à pharmacie. Il attendait, les yeux pas très attentifs tournés vers la porte, mais lorsque Loki reparut avec l'arme du démon, Thor se précipita hors du lit pour attraper Mjolnir sur la commode et se défendre.

-Ne m'approche pas avec cette chose ! Menaça-t-il.

-Oh allez Thor, c'est juste un thermomètre rectal, c'est pas la mort !

-Ose ! Tonna le blond en palissant beaucoup.

Loki ne put se retenir de ricaner :

-Tu n'es pas marrant Thor. Et tu es nu je te rappelle.

Le blond fut pris d'un violent frisson qui le secoua comme un pilier lors d'un séisme, mais il ne baissa pas sa garde.

Loki ricana encore et retourna échanger son arme contre un instrument plus humain. Il le força ensuite à s'asseoir, en accordant à son frère le droit de garder Mjolnir avec lui, et lui posa la bande colorée sur le front en lui laissant le soin de l'y maintenir deux minutes, puis il s'éloigna pour aller fouiller le dressing de son couple et en ressortit avec un jogging réservé normalement à l'entraînement et un gros pull tricoté par la mère de Jane, qu'il lui jeta dessus.

Thor lui rendit le thermomètre qui indiquait trente-neuf degrés, et tenta de s'habiller. Après un lamentable échec, Loki l'aida à passer ses pieds dans les trous de ses vêtements et même de ses sous-vêtements.

-Mais il gratte ce pull, se plaignit le blond d'un air penaud.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, et résista à l'étrangler avec le pull qui grattait, et lui fit plutôt enfiler un sweet plus doux, en tentant au passage discrètement de l'étouffer, en vain.

-T'es pas gentil … râla Thor.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, il était déjà assez gentil de l'aider à rester digne.

-Allez, viens en bas, on va te préparer une infusion à la menthe.

Les yeux de Thor le fixèrent avec un amour incommensurable qui le fit rosir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la gentillesse gratuite … Mais il ne voulait pas que Thor ridiculise leur statut divin. C'était absolument tout.

Ils rejoignirent le salon commun et Loki eut même l'attention de lui préparer un coin coussins dans le canapé, avant d'aller lui préparer son infusion à la cuisine. Le thé, c'était une chose qu'il avait très vite apprise, bien qu'il soit complètement désastreux dans une cuisine. Le thé, c'était comme un instinct naturel. Bizarre.

En attendant que les tasses refroidissent, l'ex-prince avait subi les supplications de son frère pour qu'il reste avec lui pour la journée, et avait allumé l'une des consoles du salon, résigné.

-D'accord pour Mario Kart, soupira-t-il. Mais ensuite on joue à Avengers Infinty ! Je dois entraîner ma figurine !

Thor eut une exclamation de joie, et ils jouèrent plus d'une heure. Ils étaient tous les deux nuls, mais comme Thor était vraiment nul, Loki gagnait quand même.

Pendant ce temps, Laas, Anoushka et Dwayne se moquaient d'eux, sous la vigilance de Natasha, à qui Magni s'entraînait à faire des tresses.

-Mais va à droite oncle Thor ! S'exclamait Laas.

-Laas ! N'encourage pas l'ennemi ! Le gronda son père.

Natasha discutait plus calmement avec Sam, qui avait vu ses genoux colonisés par la plus jeune tête blonde et par son énorme peluche de loup. Elle tentait de lui donner des conseils pour socialiser avec les autres avengers. Tony était un peu difficile au début, mais il apprendrait vite à le supporter, tout comme Loki. Bruce était beaucoup facile, il suffisait d'être gentil et calme, Thor était de toute façon une crème, Clint ne serait pas un problème, Mark l'analyserait un peu au début, mais il faisait ça avec tout le monde. Pour Logan ce serait sans doute un peu plus compliqué, il était un peu sauvage au premier abord … mais il était sympa … dans le fond … si on n'était pas trop à cheval sur la politesse quoi. Quant à Peter, elle n'avait pas de doute que ça se passerait bien. Et puis les enfants l'aimaient déjà alors.

Il ne lui restait qu'à rencontrer Jonnhy, mais elle ne savait pas s'il reviendrait. Ah il restait aussi Fenrir bien sûr ! Elle fit e son mieux pour rassurer Sam sur la présence d'un loup géant à la tour.

Sam logeait depuis son arrivée dans une des chambres de l'étage commun, en attendant qu'on trouve un étage à lui attribuer. Ils devenaient assez nombreux … peut-être qu'ils aillaient devoir déménager ? Sam avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il pouvait louer un appart' dans le coin, mais Tony avait insisté, alors il avait pris la chambre à côté de celle de Parker … Devait-il parler des bruits bizarres qu'il y avait entendus la nuit ? Un peu comme s'il s'y trouvait une créature un peu schizophrène … cachée … qui se croyait discrète. Il n'osait pas trop devant les enfants …

En attendant, il flirtait pour jouer avec la russe, sous l'œil mauvais de sa fille.

Leur attention fut détournée par Thor qui cria d'indignation alors que Laas venait de lui piquer sa figurine du plateau de jeu pour aller plutôt s'en servir de jouer pour se battre contre les jouets Iron Man de Dwayne. Elle était quand même plus contente de servir à jouer au super-héros qu'à rester immobile sur le portail du jeu vidéo non ?!

Loki ricanait au lieu de le réprimander, parce qu'ainsi il pouvait prendre plus d'expérience que Thor, quand Logan entra tout transpirant, suivi de Steve qui arborait sur son bras trois belles balafres, signature certaine du mutant. Il saignait.

Tous les enfants abandonnèrent immédiatement leurs activités pour venir voir le sang et surtout la plaie. Logan se fit engueuler par Natasha alors que Sam s'occupa d'aller chercher une trousse de secours là où Jarvis lui dit qu'elle se trouvait.

-C'est pas ma faute, il aurait très bien pu esquiver, râla le mutant.

-On avait dit que les entraînements avec tes griffes ne devaient se faire que sous la surveillance de Loki !

-Ouais, ben monsieur farce-à-deux-balles et occupé.

-C'est bon, tempéra Steve. C'est moi qui ai insisté. Et puis ce n'est que superficiel.

-Ça aurait pu ne pas l'être Steve.

Le blond n'eut même pas une petite réaction quand Sam lui pressa un coton imbibé d'alcool sur le bras.

-T'as taché le tapis mec, se moqua-t-il.

Sa remarque plongea les autres dans une perplexité qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée.

-Quoi ? C'est grave ?

-Si je nie devant Tony, qui me soutiendrait ? Demanda Steve.

-T'es fou, il va faire une analyse ADN si personne se dénonce.

Steve soupira quant au fait qu'un milliardaire ne pouvait être ému par un petit cadeau … Il aurait donc à s'excuser en bonne et due forme auprès de Tony.

Le captain partit se chercher un en-cas à la cuisine une fois son bras pansé. Magni eut l'intelligence de le suivre, alors que les autres enfants suppliaient Logan de leur montrer ses griffes.

Le Wolverine tenta de s'enfuir, mais Anna lui agrippait une jambe et le retenait de son air mignon malgré sa mère, lui demandant de lâcher ce mutant, parce qu'on ne savait pas trop où ça avait traîné.

Tony entra alors par la grande porte du couloir, dans un magnifique costume pourpre et ordonna d'un ton de bourreau à tous ceux qui devaient aller à cette conférence de malheur (qu'ils allaient regretter comme d'habitude) et bordel qui a taché mon tapis angora à dix-huit-mille dollars ?

Comme Steve revenait tout juste de la cuisine, une craquotte à la bouche, en compagnie du fils aîné de Thor qui, lui, en avait trois d'un coup, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, accusateurs.

-Logan m'a griffé ! Protesta le blond.

-T'avais qu'à esquiver ! C'était même pas un mouvement d'attaque !

-Bon, c'est pas grave, se calma Tony, de toute façon c'est une journée de merde je le sens. Bon qui vient avec nous alors ?

-Ben normalement on a Nat', Bruce, Thor, toi et moi, commença Steve trop heureux de ce pardon inespéré. Mais …

Un éternuement du dieu du tonnerre l'interrompit et les fit tous sursauter avant même qu'il ait pu dire son nom.

-Bon, comprit Tony, il nous faut quelqu'un pour remplacer Thor je suppose …

Celui-ci se moucha sur ordre de son frère, qui en profita pour taper son personnage discrètement.

-Logan tu veux venir ?

-Dans tes rêves la conserve, fit-il en fuyant l'air de rien dans le couloir.

-On a qu'à prendre Sam, proposa Natasha.

-Pour sa première semaine ? Tu veux qu'il fuie c'est ça ? S'exclama Tony.

-Je suis là vous savez ?

-Au moins il saurait direct à quoi s'attendre … Et puis on pourrait le présenter. Le recrutement, ça pourrait être un bon sujet à aborder.

-Oh niveau sujet, j'vais pas faire la fine bouche ! Niveau positif on a … ben on a lui quoi … Bienvenue dans la flying team au fait ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une soirée à ta santé ce soir ?

-Oh avec plaisir !

Tony tapa dans le dos de leur nouveau membre pour le féliciter.

Laas accrocha la manche de son costume :

-Je peux venir moi Papa ?

-Euh non mon cœur, tu restes avec ton père d'accord ? C'est pas intéressant pour toi tout ça.

Laas eut une moue déçue et dut retirer sa candidature de minivengeur pour cette fois.

En plus Tony ne voulait pas que son fils voie qu'ils leur balançaient de trucs moisis à la gueule, comme la dernière fois.

Les autres partirent s'habiller et Loki confia la garde des enfants et la responsabilité de sa figurine à Tony, parce que le thé, ça faisait faire pipi hein.

C'est donc en guidant le personnage de Loki pour exterminer une armée de chitauris mal modélisés que Tony se remémora son dernier rêve derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

-Dis-moi Thor … il se passe quoi quand les asgardiens meurent ?

Thor haussa un sourcil devant la bizarrerie de la question. Heureusement les enfants étaient retournés à leurs jeux et n'écoutaient pas.

-Nous allons soit au Walhalla soit chez Hela, suivant comment on meurt … pourquoi ?

Thor n'avait pas les idées très claires avec sa fièvre, alors il n'allait pas se lancer dans les détails profonds évidemment.

-C'est la même chose pour tous les habitants des neuf royaumes ?

-Hummm non. Les géants ont leur propre monde mortuaire je crois …

-Et les alfes … sombres ?

-Huh, ils ont une manière spéciale de se rendre dans leur monde des morts.

-C'est-à-dire ? L'aiguilla Tony, peu satisfait de la brièveté de ses réponses.

Bon il était malade c'était compréhensible, mais il avait besoin d'être sûr d'un truc.

Thor lui raconta alors qu'il n'était pas certain de la véracité de l'histoire, mais que Loki en parlait souvent à une époque, il lui racontait des histoires exprès pour lui faire peur le soir, et Thor s'en souvenait parce qu'il en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des années, mais il ne devait le répéter à personne surtout ! Il en allait de son honneur ! S'exclama-t-il alors que la morve lui coulait du nez.

Tony eut la bonté de lui présenter la boîte de mouchoir, et Thor oublia son honneur bafoué un instant et lui raconta l'histoire de Shushiarak.

Aux temps immémoriaux de la création des neuf mondes et de leurs peuples, la planète des alfes était encore entière. Les deux peuples vivaient séparés mais en harmonie. Ils avaient à l'époque chacun un roi, dont le palais se situait tout près de la frontière entre le jour et la nuit de la planète arrêtée, pour garder des relations diplomatiques en toutes circonstances. Chacun avait un enfant et ces deux héritiers s'entendaient si bien qu'ils passaient leur journée à jouer ensemble. Mais un jour, sans que les légendes mentionnent duquel il s'agissait, un seul des deux enfants était revenu chez son père, et l'autre fut retrouvé mort au pied d'une falaise. Le père de l'enfant mort, fou de colère et de tristesse déclara la guerre à l'autre roi, et les peuples perdirent de nombreux membres, et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut entre ses mains l'enfant responsable de la mort du sien. Il pensa à le tuer, mais ça n'aurait pas été suffisant. Alors il choisit de le maudire et de le condamner à à aller chercher l'âme de chaque alfe à sa mort, afin de regretter pour toujours son crime. On racontait que c'était ces deux enfants qui étaient à l'origine de la haine entre les deux peuples.

-On raconte qu'il mange les cadavres pour libérer les âmes qui en sont prisonnières. Cette créature est appelée Shushiarak, ce qui veut dire je crois « l'Enfant maudit ». Loki dit qu'il l'a vu de nombreuses fois après une guerre sur un champ de bataille déserté. Un portail s'ouvre, une main grisâtre et allongée en sort et emporte les corps un à un, vers la dimension dans laquelle il est piégé.

Tony avait arrêté d'appuyer sur les boutons de la manette à la description que fit Thor de la créature. Le personnage de Loki, encerclé d'ennemis perdit ses derniers points de vie et explosa en morceaux. La console lui demanda de poser un autre personnage sur le portail, car celui-ci était mort.

Les entrailles de Tony firent le grand huit.

Puis les autres Avengers, habillés pour la plupart de leurs costumes de super-héros, réapparurent et le tirèrent de sa torpeur. Ils avaient trouvé Mark et Clint sur le chemin, et Logan était revenu, une fois le danger du remplacement de Thor écarté.

Assis sur le rebord du canapé, le mutant avait chopé son _fiancé_ par la taille et lui faisait ce qui ressemblait à un câlin. Personne n'osait faire de commentaire compte tenu de la rareté de la chose en public. Enfin personne à par Clint évidemment, parce qu'il adorait les faire chier tous les deux autant qu'ils l'emmerdaient :

-Bon alors c'est pour quand ce mariage ? Et la lune de miel ce sera où ?

Évidemment Logan grogna et cette fois s'en alla pour de bon de cette pièce remplie d'enfoirés.

Mark toisa Clint qui haussa les épaules en levant les bras :

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

-Il n'est pas très à l'aise avec une cérémonie en grande pompe …

-Boh, ce serait pas énorme, y'aurait que nous, protesta Barton.

-Oui, que nous vingt, plus une trentaine de X-men, c'est rien du tout cinquante personnes pour lui c'est sûr …

Clint eut un grimace et les autres rirent au sarcasme de l'espion.

Tony en profita pour reprendre une contenance plus adaptée à sa réputation : il se racla la gorge.

-Visiblement vous n'avez aucune idée du nombre de personnes qu'il faudrait que j'invite à un mariage d'Avengers à la tour Stark.

Il regretta instantanément d'avoir dit ça, non pas à cause de l'air atterré de Linklater, mais plus pour celui absolument réjoui de Thor qui avait mal compris et qui pensait qu'il allait épouser son frère. Enfin.

Tony prétexta l'heure pour lâchement fuir son potentiel beau-frère, et le groupe partit pour la conférence.

**...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...**

Conduits par Happy, ils avaient pris la limousine, ce qui une fois arrivés devant le tapis rouge menant au bâtiment se révéla être une mauvaise idée, vu les huées des journalistes. Peut-être que l'ostentation n'était pas de mise ? … Tony n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à leur donner de toute manière.

Le milliardaire entendit Sam discrètement demander à la russe si c'était toujours comme ça qu'ils étaient reçus. Seuls une grimace de la rousse et un soupir du captain lui répondirent. Happy s'arrêta un peu brusquement et ouvrit le fenêtre intérieure pour les avertir que ce serait un peu survolté.

Tony ouvrit la portière après un temps de préparation et descendit en premier. Son ombre resta un moment dans la voiture à cause des flashs presque incessants que déclencha son apparition. Puis Steve l'imita, en ordonnant à Sam de le suivre. Natasha resta imperturbable lorsque les flashs se firent encore plus féroces pour le nouveau, alors que cela angoissa Bruce. Ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé ces conférences. Le Hulk n'était pas particulièrement apprécié des médias en ce moment, même si nombre de gosses l'adoraient. Nat' lui offrit de sortir d'abord … cela ferait moins de bruit que s'il était le dernier.

Les vigiles eurent du mal à retenir les journalistes et les fans, ou au contraire leur détracteurs en colère. Tony s'approcha néanmoins du bord pour serrer des mains, en n'oubliant surtout pas cette chère Christine Everhart, à laquelle il adressa de chaleureuses salutations. Sois proche de tes ennemis.

Une armure était bien sûr en patrouille dans le quartier, et il n'avait qu'à y penser pour qu'elle vienne le protéger en un temps record de moins de six secondes.

Les vigiles, voyant que les badauds s'excitaient de le voir rester à proximité le poussèrent à se diriger vers l'intérieur.

Tony affichait son visage tranquille de personnage public, et il enflamma les fans d'un salut accompagné de son sourire de flambeur :

-Désolé les enfants le devoir m'appelle ! Continuez à m'aimer ! Les encouragea-t-il avant de franchir les grandes portes en verre et de retrouver son équipe.

La nouvelle assistante de Pepper à Stark Ind, qui n'était autre que Maria Hill, les briefa sur tous les envoyés des chaînes télé ou des journaux qui seraient présents.

-Dîtes-moi qu'il n'y a pas Fox News, c'est tout ce que je veux entendre.

-Désolé Stark, ils ont deux équipes dans la salle avec des caméras.

-Génial, grinça-t-il. D'autres trous du cul ?

-Deux ou trois agitateurs, deux écolos un peu extrémistes et plusieurs journaliste d'investigation. Ça devrait être tendu, mais faisable, dit-elle en les menant vers leur loge.

Tony enleva ses lunettes de soleil et résista à la tentation de se frotter les yeux.

En voyant sa tête, Hill grimaça et sortit une tube d'anti-cernes d'une poche de sa veste de tailleur bleue, et surprit Tony en le maquillant pour cacher le désastre qu'il était. Personne ne fit de commentaire, ce qui força Tony à se laisser faire.

Un peu plus tard, un organisateur vint les chercher et tout le monde s'installa sur l'estrade où les sièges les attendaient.

Tony préférait les conventions de fans où on leur faisait signer des peluches, des jouets, des chaussures ou même des soutiens-gorges, parce que ça faisait rougir Steve jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Mais ici personne ne leur ferait de cadeau.

Les journalistes eurent la décence de répondre au bonjour poli du captain, avant de les agresser de questions piégées.

-Bonjour, Herman Dorban, je suis reporter pour le Global News, pouvez-vous nous parler des récents événements qui ont eu lieu au parc d'attraction ?

Comme Steve ne savait pas mentir, il laissa le plaisir de répondre à cette question à Tony. Avant d'ouvrir la bouche, celui-ci aperçut un sourire narquois sur les lèvres de sa pire ennemie blonde. Il prit une longue inspiration qui lui permettait d'organiser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire pour leur défense.

-Nous avons été attaqués sous notre aspect civil par une organisation du nom de The Hand, sur laquelle nous enquêtons actuellement.

-Il s'agit donc d'une attaque personnelle ?

Le milliardaire déglutit avant de ne pouvoir faire autrement que de répondre par l'affirmative. Il avait l'impression très désagréable de passer une entretien d'embauche, comble de l'ironie pour lui, et que chaque mot qu'il prononçait pouvait -et allait forcément- se retourner contre lui. Un frisson d'angoisse soudaine lui parcourut le dos.

Il n'écouta pas la question suivante, heureusement elle était destinée à Captain America :

-Nous ne pouvons pas vous donner de réponse à cette question, comme nous vous l'avons dit, il s'agit d'une affaire personnelle et la raison de cette attaque est donc du fait de notre vie privée.

Tony comprit que la question portait sur la raison de l'attaque, mais avant qu'il puisse rajouter quelque chose, Christine Everhart posa une autre question aux Avengers :

-Vous pensez pouvoir avoir une vie personnelle ?

Steve hésita, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il était trop troublé par la hargne de la journaliste.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Interrogea-t-il courtoisement malgré la tension déjà palpable alors qu'ils étaient là depuis trois minutes.

-Pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir avoir ou garder une vie privée alors que vous êtes des personnages à ce point publics ? Reformula-t-elle.

Le captain eut un petit sourire déçu. Il n'aimait pas mentir aux gens, mais pour la sécurité de tous, ne fallait-il pas garder certains secrets ?

Il n'aimait pas tous ces objectifs braqués sur eux, toutes ces chaînes d'informations et de débat qui manipulaient les masses, cette société qui voulait tout savoir tout de suite sur tout le monde.

C'est Natasha qui répondit à sa place :

-Vous voulez nous enlever ce droit miss Everhart ? Demanda-t-elle avec la même férocité que la journaliste. Nous sommes en effet des personnages publics en tant que super-héros, nous avons en effet une vie publique, nous sommes exposés et nous avons des comptes à rendre là-dessus. Mais ce que vous devez bien comprendre c'est que nous sommes aussi des personnes, et que derrière ces personnages publics comme vous dîtes, il y a une autre vie, une autre identité que celle que vous connaissez, et qui est bien différente de ce que vous vous figurez. En fait c'est assez simple à comprendre : il y a Iron Man, et il y a Tony Stark. Ce sont deux personnes bien distinctes. Il y a des personnes derrière nos masques, des êtres humains, il y a des familles, des amis, des choses qui ne vous regardent absolument pas, tout simplement. Oui nous sommes des super-héros, des mutants, des scientifiques, des dieux pour certains, mais nous sommes aussi humains, comme vous, comme tout un chacun, nous avons aussi besoin de boire, manger et dormir.

-C'est comme ça que vous justifiez tous vos dommages collatéraux ?

Un brouhaha parcourut toute l'assemblée, et d'autres questions similaires fusèrent. Steve dut élever sa voix devenue sévère pour faire revenir le calme.

-Nous avons déjà répondu des précédentes victimes et il me semble qu'il n'y en a eu aucune au parc d'attraction, trancha-t-il.

-Comment allez-vous justifier les dommages matériels cette fois-ci ? Continua un journaliste, créant une autre vague de questions tout aussi accusatrices.

Comment allaient-ils rembourser, à combien s'élevaient les réparations, allaient-ils encore faire augmenter les impôts à cause des dégâts des avengers, et qui dédommagerait les usagers renvoyés du parc ?

Sam serrait les lèvres. En suivant Steve pour devenir un avenger, il ne pensait pas devenir encore plus impopulaire qu'un vétéran militaire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Natasha qui toisait les fouteurs de merde aussi méchamment qu'ils les agressaient.

Steve avait la mâchoire crispée, ce qui accentuait son aura impressionnante mais qui témoignait surtout de son exaspération. Sam poussa jusqu'à observer Stark et vit qu'il était aussi tendu qu'un slip de Hulk. Ironiquement le plus détendu était Banner. Il n'avait même pas fait appel au monstre vert ce mois-ci, alors pour une fois personne n'avait rien à lui reprocher.

Captain America se leva brusquement et ordonna le silence ! Ils pouvaient poser leur question un par un cela suffirait.

Sam commençait à redouter le moment où on allait s'intéresser à lui.

Le calme ne revint qu'avec difficulté.

Comme les questions économiques étaient le domaine de Tony, Steve l'invita d'un geste de la main à répondre aux accusations.

-Comme d'habitude les dommages matériels seront réparer par la branche spéciale de des Industries Stark.

Ça faisait un certain temps que cette branche existait maintenant. Le but était d'engager des travailleurs en difficulté ou au chômage, du secteur du bâtiment, ou d'autres encore, pour réparer les dégâts des batailles. Personne d'autre que Stark Industries n'aurait à débourser un centime cette fois-ci non plus, et les impôts ce n'était absolument pas de leur faute s'ils avaient augmenté okay ? Ils ne pesaient absolument pas sur le peuple américain, ils voulaient seulement le protéger. Les frais médicaux des blessés seraient aussi pris en charge par son entreprise et …

-Comment est-il possible que Stark Ind tienne encore debout ?! Vous devriez être ruiné avec tous les frais des Avengers ! Est-ce que vous vendez toujours des armes Tony ? Ou est-ce que vous avez des relations avec des maffias ?

Le génie cligna un instant des yeux devant cet énième reproche invraisemblable ? Il avait atrocement mal à la tête et il sentait des picotements très désagréables dans son dos, comme le signe avant-coureur d'une crise d'angoisse … Ils voulaient discuter économie ? Très bien ils allaient discuter économie.

-Vous voulez quoi ? Comparer les chiffres d'affaire et le montant des investissements de mon entreprise ? Vous voulez une liste de mes comptes ? Vous voulez que j'aiguille mes avocats sur les comptes de votre petit journal tant qu'on y est ?

-Tony, calme-toi … lui chuchota Steve en lui glissant un regard.

Tony fulmina un instant en silence tandis que sa menace faisait mouche et dissuadait plusieurs enquiquineurs de parler.

Il reprit plus calmement :

-Non, je ne vends plus d'arme depuis plus de huit ans aujourd'hui, ce serait bien de vous mettre à la page. Ensuite pour répondre aux coûts de mes entreprises, parce que Stark Industries est comme son nom l'indique une firme, avec plusieurs entreprises et plusieurs secteurs d'activité, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas. Je vous signale au passage que les Avengers ne sont pas rémunérés, alors qu'il s'agit d'un travail à plein temps, ils sont seulement nourris et logés dans les complexes Stark. Je vous rappelle aussi que je me suis diversifié lors de cette décennie. Il existe un fond spécialement destiné aux dépenses des Avengers, que ce soit des remboursements, l'achat du matériel, les réparations, les salaires des ouvriers du bâtiments, les dédommagements aux victimes ou à leurs familles, les soins médicaux, etc.

-Et ce fond est financé par qui ?

-Par les recettes de la marque Avengers, créée il y a cinq ans.

-Vous voulez dire que quand on achète un jouet Avengers on paye à votre place ?

Tony eut une grimace dégoûtée.

-Je veux dire que quand vous achetez le jouet à l'effigie du super-héros préféré de votre fils, vous faîtes une bonne action et vous nous aidez à protéger le monde, dont votre fils et vous-même.

Il pensait que cette réponse leur clouerait le bec, mais c'était sans compter sur Everhart :

-Non ce que vous voulez dire, ce que quand on achète un jouet à votre effigie de mégalo on paye pour la prothèse d'un enfant innocent qui a perdu sa jambe à cause de vous. Vous voulez dire que l'on paye à votre place et que cela vous permet de dormir tranquille, loin de votre culpabilité.

Tous les super-héros furent pris au dépourvu par l'animosité qui transparaissait des journaliste qui acquiescèrent à cette intervention. Même Natasha avait les yeux ronds.

La surprise l'empêcha de prendre la parole pour arranger la situation, et Tony recommença :

-Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons et vous le savez très bien ! S'écria-t-il, la voix rauque. Tout ce que nous voulons c'est assurer la sécurité de chacun !

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous faîtes et vous le savez très bien.

Le plus perturbant était sans doute le calme de la blonde alors qu'elle les accusait et manipulait ses collègue à la haine. La tension attendait qu'elle donne le signale et déchaîne la tempête sur les super-héros.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! S'énerva Tony. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'on fout ? Pourquoi risque-t-on nos vie ? Ce n'est pas notre faute s'il y a des victimes ! Il n'y aurait pas de victimes s'il n'y avait pas d'attaques !

C'est là qu'Everhart asséna le coup fatal à la santé mentale de Tony :

-Il n'y aurait pas d'attaques s'il n'y avait pas d'Avengers !

Le génie se figea comme de la roche en fusion plongée dans l'océan arctique.

-Pardon ? Ne put s'empêcher Steve.

Bruce baissa les yeux sous la table pour y voir les poings serrés jusqu'à en devenir blanc comme le marbre de Tony. Il tremblait.

-Des organisations se forment, des supervilains émergent, des gens meurent, juste parce qu'ils veulent vous atteindre, vous les Avengers. Ce sont des attaques personnelles comme vous l'avez dit. Vous en êtes à l'origine. Vous n'êtes pas la solution au problème des supervilains, vous êtes le problème.

Et c'est là que Tony craqua.

Il se leva si brusquement que sa chaise tomba au sol et qu'il fit bouger la table, il commença à insulter la journaliste, et les autres aussi du fait, la traita de garce avide d'attention, elle le condamnait alors qu'il essayait juste de protéger son fils, ils voulaient lui faire du mal et qui sait quoi d'autre ! Il hurlait, incontrôlable, et lui jeta des trucs dessus, sa bouteille d'eau, ses stylos, même son téléphone portable, et Steve dut intervenir lorsqu'il tentait de faire de même avec sa chaise. Il ceintura Tony et l'emmena dans les coulisses, jusque dans la loge.

Il devait le décoller du sol parfois pour qu'il ne coure pas frapper vraiment la blonde.

Bruce l'avait suivi en renfort et lui ouvrit la porte de la loge. Steve tenta de lâcher Tony mais comme il tenta de retourner là-bas il dut le retenir et le serrer contre lui. Le brun le frappa plusieurs fois pour se dégager, mais Cap ne lâcha pas, et au bout de quelques minutes, le génie finit par se calmer et par fondre en larme dans les bras bleus.

-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi Tony ? Fit-il d'une voix douce.

Le brun admit que cela faisait un peu plus de trois jours d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots et par les muscles de Steve.

-D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas, je gère les journalistes. Repose-toi ici, là regarde il y a un canapé, lui indiqua-t-il en le guidant. Bruce reste avec toi. Je dois y retourner, on rentre bientôt.

Steve se poussa pour laisser Bruce s'installer à côté du génie qui gardait la tête dans l'étau de ses mains. Il les quitta à regret. Il n'avait jamais vu Tony craquer comme ça, pas en public, pas sans l'aide d'une bouteille de whisky. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu, à cause de ses propres états d'âme. Il allait devoir en parler avec Tony, avec Loki, avec d'autres peut-être. Mais là, il devait terminer cette maudite conférence, Tony avait eu raison c'était un vraie journée de merde.

Il entendit l'agitation de la salle avant même de l'avoir atteinte. Son retour causa autant de bruit que leur départ. Steve en profita pour informer Natasha de l'état de Tony et prendre conseil auprès d'elle de ce qu'il devait faire. Au bout d'un moment il se rassit et rapprocha la table d'eux ainsi que son micro.

Il pouvait toujours interrompre la conférence, il avait une raison valable, mais rattraper les choses lui semblait préférable. Ça montrait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'ils n'avaient pas peur des situations de crise en quelque sorte. Sans leur figure la plus publicitaire, ce ne serait cependant pas simple, il devait bien choisir ses mots :

-Messieurs dames, s'il vous plaît, un peu de calme !

Il attendit patiemment que le silence retrouve sa place.

-En premier lieu je voudrais clarifier une chose si vous me le permettez. J'ai la réputation d'être le premier super-héros jamais … connu, disons. Mais je pense, et vous aussi sûrement, que Captain America a été créé pour une raison bien précise : pour être une figure publique, connue, aimée, une image dans laquelle les gens pouvaient avoir confiance, alors qu'ils se trouvaient en plein milieu d'une effroyable guerre. La figure de Captain America leur donnait l'impression d'avoir le pouvoir d'agir, de changer les choses, de pouvoir vaincre la barbarie, et même de pouvoir reprendre courage, de retrouver un espoir que certains avaient perdus. J'ai vu l'efficacité de cette image sur le champ de bataille.

Les journalistes l'écoutaient respectueusement en se souvenant soudain d'à qui ils avait affaire.

-J'aspire encore aujourd'hui à incarner cet espoir, et je ne crois pas que mes compagnons aujourd'hui aient un but différent. Je n'aime pas vos, je suis désolé je ne trouve pas d'autre mot pour qualifier cela, vos « accusations ». Vous nous accusez de faire exactement l'inverse de ce que nous voulons faire. Vous nous accusez d'aller à l'encontre même de nos idéaux. En effet nous avons récemment découvert certaines organisations, ayant un but contraire à l'intérêt du peuple. Si ces organisations s'en prennent à nous, ce n'est pas je crois par pure haine ou rivalité. Elles tentent de nous vaincre parce qu'elles savent que nous nous mettrons toujours en travers de leur chemin, dussions-nous y laisser nos vies. Nous essayerons toujours de les arrêter, pour protéger cette ville et ce monde. Nous ne voulons rien d'autre, nous n'avons pas de buts personnels, économiques, ou quoi que soit d'autre. Oui nous pouvons faire des erreurs, nous pouvons échouer, faillir, parce que nous sommes humains. Nous pouvons faire confiance aux mauvaises personnes, nous pouvons sans le vouloir être à l'origine de la naissance d'un supervilain, nous pouvons ne découvrir qu'aujourd'hui que l'Hydra se cachait derrière le Shield.

Si Everhart avait provoqué Tony jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, elle n'osait même pas tenter d'interrompre Captain America.

-Mais nous faisons de notre mieux, je vous supplie de le croire. Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien tenter pour protéger des gens innocents. Un jeune homme m'a appris il y a quelques années qu'un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités. Nous battre pour vous est notre responsabilité. Cependant nos ennemis sont têtus, redoutables, puissants, intelligents et organisés, ce pourquoi nous avons besoin de votre soutien. Du vôtre, de celui de tout un chacun, et surtout de celui des nôtres. C'est pourquoi l'équipe existe, et c'est pourquoi elle s'agrandit aujourd'hui et continuera sans aucun doute à accueillir de nouveaux supers. À ce sujet je voudrais vous présenter notre nouvelle recrue : Falcon.

La tension avait diminuée peu à peu au son de l'altruisme de Captain America, elle baissa encore d'un cran lorsque Sam fit un petit salut timide à l'assemblée, et la curiosité prit le dessus, les questions fusèrent, malgré quelques lamentations et le reproche qu'il s'agisse encore d'un homme. Sam détendit tout le monde en précisant qu'il avait toujours voulu être une femme.

Il avait réussi à désamorcer la bombe de l'incident médiatique lancé par la crise de Tony. Il fit encore une blague puis finit par se présenter, lui et ses pouvoirs. Enfin son outil de travail, puisqu'il était parfaitement humain, peut-être un peu inconscient sur les bords pour faire ce job, mais bon, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle.

Steve croyait presque que la journée allait bien se finir finalement.

Mais alors le téléphone de Natasha vibra sur la table. Steve eut le temps de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de Linklater avant que la rousse ne décroche discrètement. Il la vit blanchir d'un coup et sut qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à la tour.

**...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...ooo000°°°000ooo...**

À la tour justement, Thor ronflait à cause de son nez bouché. Il était complètement affaibli, et allongé sur le canapé comme une grosse vache. Loki lui servait d'oreiller. Le frère avait longtemps hésité à le réveiller cruellement pour s'en aller, mais il avait … pris sur lui, littéralement, ce qui avait fait ricaner non loin d'eux le Wolverine.

Ce dernier était de garde d'enfant en l'absence de la nounou de la semaine et de son remplaçant. Il fallait bien qu'il y ait une contrepartie pour pouvoir rater cette conférence non ?

Il avait réussi à calmer les cinq garnements en leur faisant faire du coloriage. Anni avait insisté pour s'installer sur ses genoux et il avait bien dû accepter. Elle lui avait fait le coup des yeux mouillés. Là elle dessinait ce qu'il reconnaissait comme lui-même, grâce aux cheveux rappelant des oreilles, et surtout aux griffes qui manquaient de proportions réalistes. Sur sa feuille la petite fille donnait la main au mutant et était affublée d'un large sourire, en plus de son tutu rose. Il y avait aussi Laas, parce que c'était son meilleur copain, puis Natasha et Clint, quand même en arrière plan, devant la graaande tour qui touchait presque le soleil. Falcon volait dans le ciel au dessus des autres personnages. Il avait une place dans les dessins de tous les enfants ! Il était nouveau, il piquait la curiosité de tous les mômes. Ils l'avaient tous dessiné au moins une fois, à part Modi, qui se contentait de l'art abstrait de ses trois ans.

Cependant dans le dessin d'Anoushka, Logan nota avec un pincement au cœur l'absence totale d'une personne très importante pour lui. Alors il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander, tout en camouflant une certaine tristesse :

-Où est Mark ?

La petite rousse haussa les épaules en ignorant scrupuleusement le regard du mutant. Logan se demanda ce qu'il devait faire pour qu'elle veuille bien ne plus détester son compagnon. Il essaya de deviner ce que Mark ferait dans sa propre situation. Et finalement il se décida à prendre un feutre et à dessiner lui-même Mark à ses côtés.

Anna le foudroya de ses jolis yeux gris et il affronta avec implication ce regard sévère.

Finalement la gamine descendit de ses genoux et alla bouder en réveillant son père pour avoir un câlin.

Clint haussa un sourcil en direction du mutant qui préféra jouer l'innocent en continua à gribouiller son amant. Il finit par sourire devant son manque de talent. Puis Modi vint lui offrir son dessin jaune et noir … c'était donc soit une tentative de le représenter lui, soit une abeille … et devant son propre don d'artiste, Logan choisit l'humilité et le petit « pour toi » que prononça le petit blond lui fit très plaisir.

À ce moment-là Mark entra dans le pièce, en compagnie de Pepper et de la nouvelle forme du majordome de Stark.

Mark semblait fasciné par Jarvis … il l'avait toujours été, mais maintenant qu'il avait l'air presque humain, l'agent psy le considérait d'une manière nouvelle … et c'était un sujet d'étude psychologique très intéressant.

Néanmoins, dès que ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur le mutant grognon de la bande de super-bras-cassés, Mark se désintéressa de sa nouvelle obsession.

L'italien vint sans aucune gêne lui accorder un léger baiser dans le cou alors que les enfants étaient concentrés sur leurs œuvres. Enfin à part la petite fille jalouse qui les toisait avec rancœur depuis le canapé d'angle.

Heureusement pour leur couple, Pepper vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui cachant leur vue, sans pour autant s'apercevoir du léger reniflement de princesse trop gâtée d'Anna. Dwayne abandonna ses copains pour monter sur le canapé, montrer avec fierté ses dessins à sa mère.

Loki, qui surveillait l'heure depuis le départ de la majeure-partie de l'équipe, fit voler la télécommande jusqu'à lui et alluma la télé centrale pour qu'ils puissent voir cette satanée conférence, retransmise en direct sur plusieurs chaînes.

Il n'eut cette fois pas de scrupule à réveiller un peu Thor, qui ne fit que geindre de souffrance fiévreuse, et monta le son pour entendre ce que l'on disait d'eux, faisant taire d'un regard Magni et Laas.

Ils écoutèrent patiemment les commentaires de la journaliste qui couvrait l'extérieur du bâtiment de presse, juste pour pouvoir assister à l'arrivée des super-héros.

La limousine les déposa sur le tapis rouge, et tout de suite la horde de journalistes se jeta sur les barrières pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Évidemment Tony leur accorda quelques réponses, sous l'œil critique et plissé de Pepper. Elle priait pour qu'il ne dise pas encore des choses qui se retournerait contre lui ou l'entreprise, ou même la communauté entière qu'ils représentaient. Enfin qu'on leur faisait représenter.

-Tony quel est le but de cette conférence ?

-Êtes-vous au courant de la prochaine nomination d'un nouveau ministre de la défense ?

-Que pensez-vous du projet de loi de recensement ?

-Qu'allez-vous faire pour remonter votre côte de population Tony ?

-Vous présenterez-vous aux prochaines élections présidentielles ?

Tony ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette dernière question, alors qu'il avait fait un effort pour éviter de répondre directement, il continua cette fois :

-Vous pourrez poser toutes vos questions pendant la conférence messieurs dames, pour l'instant laissez-nous entrer et je vous promets de vous parler de mes projets politique et de notre popularité !

Puis il parvint enfin à s'éloigner et rentra dans le bâtiment rejoindre les autres, alors que des dizaines de flashs et de ''Tony !'' ne cessaient de fuser de la cohorte.

Quelques minutes et un dialogue entre l'envoyée spéciale et l'animatrice du journal de CNN, les Avengers s'installaient sur l'estrade.

Pepper faillit jurer en reconnaissant Everhart dans la foule d'invités, avant de se rappeler son fils sur ses genoux

-Oh non, pas cette … femme.

MarkLes autres sourire à ce rattrapage, alors que Logan lui reniflait de dédain. Il n'avait rencontrée cette femme qu'une seule fois, et elle l'avait traité de fauve tueur … bon c'était pas entièrement faux, mais la haine qui s'était échappée de ses propos l'avait heurté.

-C'est une belle salope ouais !

-Logan ! Se scandalisa la rouquine alors que les autres, enfant comme adultes, riaient de son gros-mot.

Pep' avait bouché les oreilles de Dwayne, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

-Maman c'est quoi une salope ?

Pepper fusilla Logan des yeux …

-Quoi ? … c'est vrai ! Se justifia-t-il.

-Chut, ça commence, les coupa Loki.

Ils écoutèrent leurs amis intervenir au milieu de ce banc de requins assoiffés. Ils sentirent bien que Steve n'était pas très à l'aise, et que Tony n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme. Il semblait en avoir marre avant même que cela commence.

-Sam n'a pas l'air de trop stresser. Il pourrait nous servir au niveau du public, remarqua Clint.

-Il a l'air adorable en tout cas, constata Pepper.

-Si Steve lui fait confiance … on doit pouvoir faire de même.

Loki intima encore une fois le silence aux autres pour se pencher un peu plus vers l'écran et écouter la réponse véhémente de Tony à une question piège. Le dieu scrutait l'image avec une attention jamais vue.

-Loki ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas, fit-il doucement.

-Quelqu'un de suspect dans la foule ? S'inquiéta Barton.

-Non … c'est Tony. Elle s'acharne sur lui et il ne réagit pas bien.

-Ah oui, ça ? Elle n'a toujours pas digéré qu'il ne l'ait pas rappelée.

Si Loki fut offensé que cette sale blondasse ait couché avec son amant, il n'en dit rien. Par contre, ses yeux plissés parlèrent pour lui. Il n'aimait pas la violence de ses accusations, elles touchaient bien trop Tony. Les autres ne donnaient pas cher de la peau de la femme si jamais Loki la croisait prochainement.

Ils n'étaient pas surpris qu'Everhart s'en prenne à l'équipe, elle n'en était pas à son coup d'essai et avait publié plus d'un article dénonçant leurs dérives. Mais là, ce n'était juste pas le moment de le faire.

Ils assistèrent au spectacle de Tony qui craqua, et ses insultes furent censurées par la chaîne qui retransmettait la rencontre. Loki n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'utiliser sa magie et d'aller voir comment allait Tony lui-même. Heureusement que Laas était trop occupé à jouer avec Magni pour voir ça.

Dans le salon un étrange silence régna, contrairement à ce qu'il se passait dans la grande salle de conférence.

Clint échangea quelques sms avec Natasha mais Steve revint bientôt à l'écran. Ils l'écoutèrent, tout aussi silencieusement que ces saleté de journalistes et ils étaient presque fiers d'être des super-héros à ses côtés lorsque toutes les vitres du salon explosèrent en même temps, leur laissant un son strident dans les oreilles.

Thor se réveilla en sursaut et tous les autres se retournèrent vers les baies vitrés alors qu'une trentaine d'agents en noir sans insignes pénétrait dans la tour.

Pepper se cacha en bas du canapé en protégeant de son corps son fils et Anoushka. Clint avait bondi souplement par dessus le dossier de cuir et se battait déjà contre plusieurs assaillants.

Les entrailles de Loki s'étaient serrées. Ils allaient encore essayer de lui prendre son fils et cela, il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Thor s'était relevé pour se battre à côté de son frère pour protéger son cher neveu, mais il eut un vertige à cause de sa fièvre et de son crâne qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il se retint sur le bras du sofa. Il était trop faible, et Mjolnir était à l'étage. Thor était inutile.

Devant cette constatation, Loki se prépara à lancer sa magie sur les ennemis.

Mark mettait Modi en sécurité à l'autre bout de la pièce, et Logan avait sorti ses griffes et s'était frayé un chemin pour atteindre les deux petits garçons restants.

Laas et Modi s'étaient cachés sous la table à l'entrée fracassante des méchants, et avançaient à quatre pattes vers leur famille. Mais des mains leur attrapèrent les chevilles et les tirèrent en arrière. Ils eurent un cri de frayeur et appelèrent leurs pères à l'aide.

Loki allait lancer son sort, hurlant à Logan de se baisser parce qu'il était dans sa ligne de tir, quand les intrus lancèrent trois disques vers lui, dont un le percuta en plein milieu de la poitrine, et il s'écroula, soudain complètement paralysé de douleur. Ses yeux ouverts ne voyaient rien et ses membres étaient agités de soubresauts violents.

Un autre disque avait touché Thor, qui n'avait pas pu résister au choc et était dans le même état que son frère. Le troisième était destiné au Wolverine, mais il s'était baissé quand Loki le lui avait dit, l'évitant par pure chance.

Mark vint s'agenouiller près des deux dieux, vérifiant qu'ils étaient toujours vivants. Il put par la même occasion voir ce qu'il reconnut comme des prototypes grand format de Widow's sting. L'agent comprit que les deux frères étaient hors service. Même Thor était trop faible pour résister au courant électrique qui le traversait maintenant.

Mark n'eut qu'un coup d'œil à jeter à Logan pour que le mutant ne se déchaîne contre les assaillants.

Il n'eut pas peur de tacher les tapis, et transperça plusieurs ennemis avant d'atteindre Laas. Il l'attrapa pas le bras et ne le lâcha plus, le tirant vers lui et griffant tout ce qui tentait de le lui prendre, comme un lion en colère dispute une carcasse à un paquet de lionnes.

Au bout d'un moment, le surprenant, les ennemis battirent soudain en retraite, et il crut avoir remporté la bataille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive la voix de Magni qui appelait encore son père à l'aide. Il se figea, avant de courir vers la terrasse par laquelle les kidnappeurs s'étaient tous enfuis. Il ne put voir que les agents mystérieux survoler la ville en parachute, Magni avec, avant qu'ils ne deviennent rapidement invisibles.

* * *

Voilàààà, méga cliff hanger à la fin, parce que je suis the devil.

En fait ce n'est qu'une moitié de chapitre (en même temps ça se voit, il est méga plus court que d'habitude !), mais je devais vous la livrer parce que je vais encore moins avoir le temps d'écrire à compter de ce moment jusqu'à début mai … Mieux vaut maintenant que début mai non ? XD En plus j'ai pas pu résister parce que je suis dans l'état de Thor là, et j'ai jamais été aussi faible de ma vie ! Saleté de fièvre !

À tout bientôt j'espère mes choupinours.

PS : Je vous conseille énormément d'aller voir Deadpool et Zootopie au cinéma !


End file.
